


Starborn Café

by MissYuki1990



Series: Starborn Arc [1]
Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom, Supernatural, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), others - Fandom
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi-Crossover, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYuki1990/pseuds/MissYuki1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is it about the Starborn Café that draws them in? And what is so special about the emerald eyed man greeting whoever walks into the Café with a smile and a warm cup of comfort and understanding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bartender

**cut**

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to anything connected to any fandom mentioned in this story. I don’t own the characters from any fandom featuring in this story.

 **Warnings:** AU, slash, explicit content, violence, blood, multi-crossover

**Special thanks to Goldpen for beta-ing this story!!! You are an amazing, amazing person!! **

**cut**

"Is this the place?" Tony asked, and Bruce nodded. The two were standing in front of a wooden doorway. It was 6:30 in the morning, and Tony had decided to follow his friend and colleague to visit the small Café that attracted Bruce's attention a few days back.

In all honesty Tony just couldn't see what was so special about the place. Two old street lamps stood on either side of the door, faintly lighting the heavy looking wooden entrance. A small sign was above the door.

_Starborn Café._

"Yeah," Bruce said. "The Other Guy felt restless the other day when I passed beside the door." Tony hummed and pursed his lips.

"It doesn't say if it's open or not." Tony murmured and Bruce looked at his wristwatch.

"Maybe we should-…"

"No time like right away!" Tony grabbed Bruce's arm and pulled him along. The moment they entered the shop they were enveloped in warmth, and their mouths watered at the delicious scents that floated in the air. They walked deeper into the Café and looked around in wonder.

The Café looked homey. There were round tea tables all around the room, with comfy looking armchairs around them, varying from two to four per table. There were four fireplaces, two on each side of the room, and a bar in the very back.

"Seems they aren't-…"

"Good morning." Both jumped around when someone spoke from behind them only to gape. The man speaking stood at 6'1 with an elegant, lithe build. A thick braid of raven strands fell over his shoulder, and playful bangs fell into his slightly tanned face, accenting almond shaped, slightly slanted eyes of a vibrant emerald.

"G-good morning." Bruce stuttered out and the man blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Are you open?"

"Always." The man answered. His voice was a suiting baritone; a heady combination of velvet and warm chocolate, with a low undertone that resembled a pleased purr. "I am Haruven Sigurdsson. Welcome to Starborn Café." He bowed his head at them, and Bruce and Tony exchanged a small confused glance. "Please, take a seat." Haruven showed them over to a table for two beside the fireplace and the two took seats. They frowned when they realized Haruven disappeared, only to jump in their places a moment later when the waiter appeared practically out of nowhere.

"Here you go. The first drink is on the house." The two looked down at the drinks he placed on the table between them.

"But we didn't even-…"

"Relax." Haruven spoke and bowed his head at them as he stepped away from the table. "I'm sure you will enjoy your drinks." Tony looked at the dark liquid in doubt while Bruce tentatively picked his cup up and took a sniff, barely containing a moan of appreciation. Both missed a small pleased smile that appeared on Haruven's face.

"Excuse me." He said, and left the two alone. Bruce took a sip, and moaned lowly.

"This is great." He murmured. Tony raised an eyebrow before he took his own cup. His eyes widened when the bitter-sweet aroma of coffee filled his mouth, sending a wave of warmth down his body. He shivered and took another sip.

"I must admit this is the best coffee I've ever drank. I have to ask Mr. Sigurdsson if they deliver." Bruce chuckled.

"I doubt it. I have no doubt though that Pepper won't mind coming here to bringing you some each morning, if you don't have time to come." Tony chuckled lowly, and his eyes shone at the mention of his wife. Bruce smiled wistfully, and continued to enjoy his drink. Both shivered when a wave of warmth passed over them and the door opened to admit an elderly man inside.

"Ah, Mr. Alfred! It's been a while!" Haruven again seemed to appear out of nowhere, and Mr. Alfred smiled at him while Tony's eyes widened.

"That is Bruce Wayne's butler." He hissed to Bruce who raised an eyebrow.

"I heard Mr. Wayne was in town." He whispered back.

"Young master Haruven." Alfred’s lips tilted up into a grandfatherly smile and he hugged Haruven warmly. The young waiter returned the hug and kissed the old butler's cheek. "I am happy to see you in good health."

"I was happy to hear you were in town." Haruven answered and stepped away from Alfred. "Please take a seat. I'll be right back with your drink." Albert gave Haruven a grandfatherly smile, and nodded his head. While Haruven walked to behind the bar, Alfred took a seat in front of the fireplace beside Bruce and Tony.

Haruven was there a second later. He placed a see through cup in front of Alfred. His drink was a strange, mysterious, mercury color, and the scent that drifted over to the two Avengers reminded them of cream and mint.

"Would you mind if I gave you something for Master Bruce? I just prepared a fresh portion of his favorite pastries." Alfred smiled and nodded his head.

"No problem at all." Haruven smiled and left again.

"He's an interesting man." Tony muttered while Bruce smirked

"Are you happy that I brought you with me?"

"Sure!" Tony smirked and his eyes glimmered with mischief. "Now I have something to quench my boredom with." Bruce chuckled lowly just as Haruven came back carrying a porcelain cup with a small cap on it and a box.

"Here; it will stay warm for at least a few hours. And this is a new sort of coffee I prepared. I'm sure Master Bruce will like it."

"He liked everything you sent him so far. He's only sorry he doesn't have the time to come himself. He wishes to meet you." Haruven chuckled lowly.

"I don't plan to close this Café any time soon, Mr. Alfred. I'm sure Master Bruce will get his chance to come here personally." Haruven said and placed everything on the tea table. "Send him my regards."

The door opened again and a young couple walked in.

"Hello, Mr. V!" the young man called out while the lady smiled widely.

"Peter! Gwen! I thought you left yesterday!" Haruven greeted the two and shook hands with the both of them.

"Our flight was delayed so we decided to stay another day." Gwen said, and Peter grinned brightly.

"Take a seat. Shall I surprise you again today?"

"Sure." Peter said. Haruven bowed and left, while the two took a seat in a corner.

"How does he _do_ that?" Tony muttered. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"How does he do what?"

"He seems so friendly and yet professional. And just how does he know what drinks his guests will like?"

"Maybe it's a special power." Bruce teased with a smirk and Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The door opened again just as Haruven served Peter and Gwen.

"Oy, Ven!" the man that entered called out, and Haruven smiled at him welcomingly.

"Sam! I'm surprised to see you here! Don't you have exams?" the tall young man grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head as he followed Haruven over to the bar.

"I decided that I needed a break. Besides, my brother is on his way here, so I decided to meet up with him. He should be here in a week or two." Haruven nodded and placed a strange beer bottle in front of Sam with a beer glass beside it.

"I haven't seen Dean in a year now. Is he still traveling around with Castiel?" Sam snorted and nodded.

"Ever since they got together they're connected at the hip." Haruven chuckled and Sam grinned.

"What about college? How much do you have until you're done?" Haruven asked. "And how did that interview go?" Sam rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Your memory doesn't cease to amaze me, Ven." Haruven’s lips tilted into a small, mysterious smile again.

"Call it a gift." He said. "And don't avoid the question."

"They didn't accept me; something about them wanting a younger partner, and a possibility of me getting married." Haruven tsked and shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll find something soon."

"It seems he knows everything about everyone in this room. Everyone here seems to be a regular." Tony murmured, and Bruce shrugged.

"I can see why." He said and finished his coffee. "We should go back to the Tower." He sought out Haruven's eyes and nodded his head. Haruven smiled at Sam before he rounded the bar and walked over.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything's alright." Tony said as he reached for his wallet, but Haruven stopped him.

"Like I said; the first time is on the house." Haruven's tone and small smile made Tony raise an eyebrow.

"What if we don't come again?"

"Then you hadn't found what you came here looking for." Haruven spoke as Bruce and Tony stood up. He bowed his head at them and smiled. "Have a good day." With that said he walked over to the bar and continued his conversation with Sam.

Bruce and Tony pulled their jackets on and left after they zipped them up. As the door of the Starborn Café closed behind them a wave of warmth passed down their back while the cold of the autumn morning stung their cheeks.

"He is quite the interesting fellow." Tony commented as they walked over to his car. Bruce chuckled as he took a seat and closed the door. He looked at his friend and colleague as Tony closed the door and locked his seatbelt into place.

"I hope you don't intend to go digging for information." Tony scoffed.

"What kind of a man do you hold me for?" Tony asked indignantly, and Bruce rolled his eyes as they made their way to the Avengers Tower.

"You're a man prone to giving in to his curiosity, even though it may be dangerous." Tony scoffed.

"If I didn't consider you a friend I might have gotten offended by that." Bruce snorted.

"You never get offended, Tony."

"Well, one day I just might."

**cut**

**And so we begin! What is the mystery behind Haruven? Just what kind of place is the Starborn Café?**

**Find out in the next installment called: ‘Balance’**


	2. Balance

**cut**

"Tony? What are you doing?" Bruce asked as he entered Tony's lab. His friend shut down several screens immediately and swiftly turned in his chair. He gifted Bruce with an innocent smile and the Gamma-scientist rolled his eyes at him.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I was just-…"

"Trying to find whatever you could on Mr. Sigurdsson, weren't you?" Bruce stated and Tony pouted.

"I was practicing my research skills." Tony muttered and Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"Then you won't mind if I go for a walk." He turned on his heel, and walked back towards the elevator.

"Bruce!" Tony called out and Bruce looked at him over his shoulder. "You're going back to Starborn, aren't you?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at Tony.

"I might stop there for coffee, why?" Tony flexed his jaw, and shifted in his place.

"Be careful." He warned and turned his back on Bruce. The Gamma-scientist raised an eyebrow before he shrugged and pressed the button to summon the elevator.

"Call me if you need me," he said as the door of the elevator opened and he stepped in.

"BRING ME COFFEE!" Tony hollered and Bruce chucked as the door closer.

"Yes, your majesty."

**cut**

Bruce shivered when he stopped in front of the door leading into Starborn Café. He didn't know what it was about it that made him feel both excited and slightly apprehensive, but just like the first time when he was standing here with Tony he was again both hesitant and anxious about entering.

With a deep breath he took a step forward and pushed the heavy door of the Starborn Café open. He was immediately enveloped in warmth and scents, and as the door slowly closed behind him he felt as though calmness settled both in his mind and in his heart.

"Good morning." He looked down the room, and found Haruven at the bar. He just put away a glass and rounded the bar giving Bruce an opportunity to observe him.

Silent, graceful and enticing; there were no other words to describe him.

Haruven moved more like some apparition than a physical human being.

"Good morning." Bruce greeted and looked around. The fires were burning in the fireplaces. The wood would sometimes crack, giving the silence of the Starborn Café a homier atmosphere. "Are you open?" Haruven smiled, and gestured elegantly for Bruce to follow him over to the bar.

"Always." Bruce nodded with a small smile. When he took a seat and leaned on the bar, Haruven immediately started to make something. He moved swiftly, effortlessly and intently, and when he turned around and placed a cup in front of Bruce, the Gamma-scientist could only quietly breathe in the scent of the drink.

It smelled beautifully, but looked interesting at the least.

It was three colored, and served in a tall see-through glass. The bottom and upper part were in shades of white, and the middle part was an electric green.

Bruce tilted his head to the side, and Haruven’s lips tilted into a small smile while his eyes glimmered mysteriously.

"What is this drink?" Bruce asked.

"It's called Eye of the Storm." Haruven said, and Bruce looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Try it." The door opened and Haruven left to greet the new customer. The middle aged man was looking around the Café with the same apprehension Bruce felt when he first came in.

"Good morning." He stuttered out.

"Good morning; and welcome. Please, take a seat." Haruven directed the man towards a table in the corner. Bruce could see the confused, almost enchanted expression the man looked at Haruven with.

"I'll come back with your drink right away." Haruven said and walked away. The man shook his head and looked around while he waited for his drink.

Bruce observed as Haruven seemed to prepare a regular coffee, and tilted his head to the side in confusion. He looked at his drink and took the spoon off of a plate Haruven placed beside the glass. He stirred it and watched as the different drinks mixed and mingled, until the color of the drink became a nice, calm, pastel green.

The scent reminded Bruce of pistachio, cream, nuts and something else, and his mouth practically watered. He brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, barely managing to suppress a moan of appreciation.

"Is it to your liking?" Bruce looked at Haruven and nodded.

"It is incredible. Not hot, but not cold either. It's creamy, but still easy to drink. How did you-…?" he stopped talking when Haruven shrugged elegantly and leaned back against a cabinet.

"Do you know why it's called Eye of the Storm?" Bruce looked at the drink and shook his head.

"No."

"The ingredients it's made of shouldn't mix so well, because of the different textures. If one knows how to balance them though, they make a delicious drink." Bruce frowned and tilted his head to the side.

That one word struck him with a certain weight.

Wasn't that something he sought ever since the experiment?

Wasn't _balance_ something he was lacking?

He looked at Haruven and frowned when he saw the small smile on the waiter's lips.

'Mona Lisa smile,' he thought to himself. 'A smile that speaks of secrets and knowledge.'

But Haruven smile wasn't mocking in its mysteriousness.

It was an encouraging smile; one that brought comfort and peace of mind. One that said: If I could figure out what you need, then you can as well. All you need is to look deeper, and you'll find what you're looking for.

Bruce looked at his drink again and took a sip. He breathed a sigh of relief, closed his eyes and relaxed. He opened his eyes and looked at his reflection in the mirror behind Haruven. It came to him like enlightenment.

The Other Guy was calm.

Usually there would always be the whisper of the Other Guy in his head; a threat that he would come out at any moment if Bruce didn't hold his anger in check.

But now there was no anger; only calmness. Now that he focused on the Other Guy he could almost hear him purr.

Bruce looked at Haruven in surprise, and the bartender smiled at him.

"If I may be so blunt, Mr. Banner, how long did you think denying yourself what you want would work?" Bruce frowned and bowed his head.

"Denying myself?"

"Yes. Yourself. The Other Guy.  _Hulk_." Haruven stressed out and Bruce looked at him from under messy bangs. "He is a part of you. Why do you deny him?"

"He is the result of a failed experiment." Haruven hummed and nodded.

"The Other Guy may have been brought out by that experiment, but he has always been a part of you; just like every living being has a similar part of them hidden deep inside their hearts. That primal desire to survive and protect what is ours is buried so deep in some that at first sight they may seem like peaceful men and women, but if you push them hard enough they can become almost monstrous." Haruven looked in Bruce's eyes and the scientist felt the Other Guy shift inside his head and growl lowly.

"When we become defenseless or someone we love with all that we are is threatened, that part of us comes out. We may become frightened of what we are capable of doing when in that state, but the fact is that once we discover that side of us we have several possible decisions to make. We can suppress it and forget about it; continue with our lives as if nothing happened. We can exploit it and become monsters, or we can choose to fear it, and that deeply buried anger at our own weakness, our fear, our helplessness, our desire to protect, takes over us and begins to rule our lives." Haruven said and Bruce's eyes widened.

The Other guy rumbled softly in his head as though he agreed with Haruven.

"What would you do?" Bruce asked quietly and the bartender hummed.

"Accept it." He looked at something beyond Bruce and his expressive emerald eyes shadowed for a moment. "Accept it. Become one with it. It is a part of you. It only wishes to aid you when you need to protect what you cherish. If you allow it that liberty, if you permit it to fulfill its purpose, you will be able to lead a normal life."

Bruce allowed Haruven's words to roll around in his mind for a few moments. The Other Guy was rumbling lowly in the back of his head. There were no traces of aggression and anger. There was a silent threat, but it was so small that it was practically nonexistent.

"So all that I need-…"

"Is balance." Haruven finished for him and Bruce looked at the drink he was cradling in his hands. The door opened and a young woman entered the café. "Excuse me." Haruven excused himself and walked over to her while Bruce sunk into his own thoughts.

He didn't even try to think about how Haruven knew everything he did. Something was telling Bruce that it didn't matter.

With a small sigh, Bruce took another sip of his drink and closed his eyes.

What did that word mean?

A low growl made him focus on the Other Guy and for the first time since He came to be, Bruce actually tried to focus only on him.

He was practically overwhelmed with fear, the desire to destroy everything that created that fear, and protect from everything that created fear. He opened his eyes and realized that, for the first time in his life, he actually felt peace.

'Hulk. Protect.' Those words echoed through his mind, and Bruce smiled for himself. He looked up at the mirror behind the bar and watched as Hadrian served the customers that came into the café without Bruce noticing them.

A smile tugged on Bruce’s lips

He didn't know what brought him to Starborn Café, but whatever it was he was grateful to it.

Haruven looked at him through the reflection of the bar-mirror, and Bruce nodded at him, receiving a smile in return.

"Please, enjoy your drink." Haruven smiled at an elderly lady he just served, and walked over to the bar.

"Thank you for the drink." Bruce said and took out his wallet. "How much?"

"This isn't that sort of a Café, Mr. Banner." Bruce shivered when Haruven covered the hand Bruce was holding his wallet in with his own and pushed it towards him. "You pay only if you find it necessary to do so." Bruce raised an eyebrow and Haruven laughed quietly.

"How do you mean that?" Haruven hummed and looked around.

"People come to this Café looking for something they cannot find out there. I am here to serve them a drink that will relax them and help them find the answers they are looking for. Some pay, and some continue coming until they find peace, and then they pay. Some never do, because they feel that if they do they won't have a reason to come back anymore. Some leave something every time, and so on."

"How do you stay in business?" Bruce wondered and Haruven let go of a laugh that reminded Bruce of wind dancing through trees and bells chiming in the wind.

"I did not open this Café for profit, Mr. Banner. It doesn't matter to me." Bruce could only stare at Haruven for a long moment.

"You are a strange creature, Haruven Sigurdsson."

"I shall take that as a compliment." Haruven bowed his head and Bruce saw a mischievous shine in Haruven's eyes.

"Then I will bypass paying you this time so that I can have a reason to come again."

"And I shall be pleased to see you again, Mr. Ba-"

"Bruce. My name is Bruce." Haruven nodded.

"And you may call me either Haruven or Ven." Bruce nodded at him and turned around to leave only to stop and turn back.

"I almost forgot that Tony hollered for coffee." Ven laughed again, and Bruce chuckled with him. He felt incredibly at ease and relaxed. Ven moved around quickly, and not a moment later he placed a takeout cup in front of Bruce.

"Send my greetings to Mr. Stark. I hope he will like this." Bruce raised an eyebrow at Ven only to have his eyes widen when Ven actually winked at him and placed a finger over full, cupid-bow lips.

"My secret." Bruce shook his head and sighed.

"Until next time." He said, took Tony's coffee and left the café, feeling as though a great weight was lifted off of his chest.

As the door closed Haruven Sigurdsson smiled, and looked at the ceiling of the Café. In the middle of the ceiling was a mirror, and around it was a set of runes. From it, spreading to West, East, North and South were runic lines.

With a pleased sigh he took Bruce's cup off of the bar and put it aside to clean it.

A warm wind caressed his face, and he raised his head as the door opened. In walked a young woman with features that reminded him of Elven maidens from old stories.

 _'Betty Ross.'_  A whisper caressed his mind and he smiled at the woman once their eyes met.

"Welcome." He said as she took a seat at the bar.

"Hello."

"Please, settle comfortably. I'll have your drink ready in a moment."

**cut**

***sigh***

**If only Bruce stayed a few minutes longer…**

**But never mind! You never know who you might run into when you enter Starborn Café, so stick around for the next installment, ‘A Calming Touch’**.


	3. A Calming Touch

**cut**

Haruven sighed as he cleaned another glass. It's been a busy day and he could say he was a bit tired. He put the glass on the shelf and looked at the mirror on the ceiling. The shadows were slowly moving around and he smiled. A warm wind caressed his face and the door opened.

In walked a man soaked to the bone. He squinted as he looked around while Haruven rounded the bar.

"Good evening," he said and the man gave him a shy smile.

"Good evening. Are you open?" He asked and Haruven smiled.

"Always." He showed him to a place beside the fireplace. "Please, take a seat while I bring a towel and something that will warm you up." The man's eyes widened slightly.

"No, no, there is no need-…"

"Please, I insist." Haruven said as the man took a seat. He nodded his head, and Haruven smiled at him.

He walked to the back of the Café and up the stairs to his loft. He hummed through his nose as he took a towel from his bathroom.

'What should I serve him?'

A warm breath caressed his brow. _'He is tired and weary. He's been working nonstop for months since his wife died, and left him alone with their two children.'_

'Oh, Merlin. What is his name?' he thought as he made his way down to the Café.

 _'Daniel D'Leigh.'_ Haruven nodded and placed the towel on the bar.

'So something that will warm him up, calm him, and help him relax,' he thought to himself as he started to mix a drink for the man.

 _'You are the best, Ven.'_ He smiled for himself and shook his head.

'I wouldn't be able to do this without you.' That same warm wind danced through his hair.

 _'You are the one who helps them. I only give you their names and background. You are the one who sees their soul.'_ Haruven sighed as he finished the drink. He took the towel and walked over to the man.

"Here you go." He offered the towel to Daniel who accepted it with a weak smile. His eyes were shadowed and his cheeks indrawn. He was a man in his mid thirties who looked like he'd already seen better days; _much_ better days.

Haruven put the drink on the tea-table while Daniel rubbed the water out of his hair and clothes as much as he could.

"Thank you." He said and took the cup in his hand.

"I hope you'll enjoy your drink, Mr. D'Leigh."

The man moaned at the taste of his drink and smiled, and Haruven saw his eyes fill with memories.

"This is delicious." He looked at Haruven with a smile. It turned into a confused frown in a second and Haruven suppressed a chuckle. "Wait a second. How do you know…?"

"That doesn't matter. Please, try to relax. The rain won't stop for another hour or so. Take your time." Daniel nodded with an expression of confusion on his face.

Haruven bowed his head at Daniel and walked over to the bar. A small sigh escaped him and he started to polish the glasses again.

_'You should get some rest later. No one else is coming tonight.'_

'I'm not that tired,' he thought and looked at Daniel through the mirror behind the bar. He was gazing at the fire with memory filled eyes and a small wistful smile on his lips.

'Where are his children?'

_'At their grandmother's; he visits them over the weekend. He knows that with his current job he can't take proper care of them, so he brought them over to his mother.'_

'Did you find out where he works?'

 _'Yes. Why?'_ Haruven smiled and moved onto the next row of glasses. _'Haruven, you know you're not supposed to directly mix into their lives.'_

Haruven hummed. 'And I won't mix in directly. I'll just nudge things in the right direction.'

_'You never did care for the rules.'_

Haruven chuckled and spared a glance at Daniel. His heart ached at the tired, hunched form of the man.

_'That's why you're not supposed to mix in, darling. Your compassion will destroy you, if you do.'_

'I think that same compassion is the reason you chose me.' He felt a gentle caress to his brow. With a small smile he threw his braid over his shoulder and walked over to the man.

"Can I do something for you?" he asked and the man looked at him. For a moment he was confused; as if he was shaken from deep thoughts. After a moment he shook his head and smiled.

"No, no. I don't want to burden you with my problems."

"You wouldn't burden me with anything. If anyone needs someone to listen I am here to do so."

Daniel raised an eyebrow staring at Haruven for a long moment before he sighed and looked at the fire.

"Does your employer allow you to sit with a customer?"

Haruven snickered and took a seat in the armchair beside Daniel who looked at him in confusion. "I am the employer," Haruven clarified and Daniel blushed. "Also, I am the only employee, so feel free to relax."

"You work alone?" Daniel asked and Haruven nodded.

"This _job,_ " Haruven accented because he couldn't find another word. "It requires devotion many can't give. I did not wish to burden someone else with some things that I've seen so I decided to work alone."

Daniel snorted. "If only all employers were as good as you," he muttered and Haruven tilted his head to the side.

For a few moments the man was silent and Haruven waited patiently.

"My wife died three months ago."

"My condolences." Haruven offered and the man smiled at him sadly.

"Thank you," he whispered and looked back at the fire. "Now that I think about it, besides my mother and my friend Jess, you are the only one who said that. I work in an Account office down the street. My boss?" he chuckled bitterly. "He leaves much to be desired. He docked a lot of money off my pay because I took a week off." Haruven frowned at that. "I had to send my children to my mother because I can't take care of them. I have Sundays off so I try to spend as much time with them as possible, but more often than not, he calls me back to do something he forgot to do, which is important for Monday." Daniel chuckled cynically. "What is worse, I can't quit. I have a mortgage on my house, my children need to eat and my mother's pension is too small to keep _her_ alive, let alone my kids." Daniel sighed and rubbed his face. "And I miss my wife. I miss waking up with her, I miss laughing with her, I miss - God, I even miss _fighting_ with her."

He looked at the half empty glass Ven served him. The clear, honey colored drink glimmered in the light of the fire, like a well of memories on held dear to their heart.

"This drink," Daniel whispered. "It reminded me of what she used to prepare for me when I came home late from work." Tears glimmered in his eyes although a smile tugged at his lips and Haruven smiled as well. "I can't tell you how much it made me feel at home."

Daniel looked at Haruven, and the raven haired man nodded. "I'm glad I managed to help you at least somewhat."

Daniel took a deep breath before taking a sip of his drink, and as he relaxed back into the armchair he took a look around. "You know what's strange?" Haruven tilted his head to the side. "I've walked down this street at least a thousand times, and I've never noticed this Café." Daniel looked at Haruven and the bartender hummed.

"Sometimes we can't find what we're looking for until we're ready to find it. Most of the time all we're really looking for is peace. But peace can't be found until we're ready to accept it. When we are…" Haruven looked in Daniel's eyes and the man trembled at the depth of the emerald gaze, feeling as though the bartender was staring right through to Daniel's soul. "When we're ready peace has a tendency to finds us."

Daniel nodded. Although his mind couldn't grasp what Haruven was telling him, his heart understood.

 _'Someone is looking for him.'_ Haruven looked toward the door. A second later the door opened, and a young woman peeked in.

"Excuse me - Daniel!"

Daniel looked at her and his eyes widened. "Jessica? What are you doing here?" Daniel stood up and rushed over to the woman. She enveloped him into a tight hug and Haruven smiled.

 _'She won't be staying.'_ Haruven nodded minutely, stood up and walked over to Daniel and Jessica.

"Mama Lucy called me and told me to come pick you up. She said you probably forgot to take your umbrella again."

Daniel smiled sheepishly. "Well, she was right."

Jessica clicked her tongue and looked at him fondly. "I wonder how Mary managed with you. She probably thought for you as well."

Daniel laughed, wiping a few tears away while Jessica stared at him in shock. "Yeah, she did."

Jessica looked first at Daniel and then at Haruven who just graced her with a small mysterious smile. "Danny, are you okay?" she asked and Daniel laughed lowly.

"I am, Jess. I'm not great, but I'm getting there. Wait for me in the car. I'll be right there." She nodded, still utterly confused.

"Okay," she said, nodded at Haruven, and left the Café.

Daniel sighed, turned around and took his wallet out of his back pocket.

"The first time is on the house," Haruven said since Daniel was about to pull out his money and Daniel frowned.

"If this is because…" Haruven just raised his hand and stopped him.

"No. The first time is always on the house."

Daniel relaxed slightly and nodded his head. "Then I'll see you again."

Haruven smiled at him and bowed. "I'll be happy to serve you," he said.

Daniel sighed, lips tilting up for the smallest of bits, and put the wallet back into the pocket of his jacket. "I'll see you then," with that he turned around and left.

Haruven waited for the door to close behind Daniel before humming quietly, and looking at the cup on the table. He raised his hand slowly, and the cup levitated over to land in it.

_'What are you thinking about, Ven?'_

'I'm thinking about the name and purpose of this drink.'

_'What are they?'_

'It's called Calming touch. The calming aroma of mint, chamomile and fresh oat with just a touch of honey and cream is supposed to calm both mind and heart, and refresh the body.' He turned the cup in his hand, watching what little remained of the drink swirl around the white edges, and the corners of his lips tilted up when he felt a gentle caress against his brow.

_'His wife loved him very much if she prepared this for him.'_

"Yes," he murmured, walking around the bar. "She must have loved him very much." He put the glass in the sink and looked up at the doorway. "Mr. Sanders is supposed to come again the day after tomorrow, right?"

 _'Haruven Sigurdsson, what are you planning?'_ Haruven smirked, which made him look quite devious.

"Wasn't he looking for a new secretary/accountant?" he asked slyly, and a playful breeze danced around him, ruffling his bangs.

 _'You devious boy, you.'_ Haruven chuckled and washed the glass.

'You know you love me.' The answer to his jibe was a feeling of being enveloped in a hug, and warm lips beside his ear.

'You know I do, sweetness. You know I do.'

**cut**

Tony grumbled something into his chin, and leaned back in his chair almost petulantly.

"I can't believe I can't find anything on him," he murmured.

"On whom?" he

Tony turned around in his chair and looked at Steve. "A waiter Bruce and I met the day before yesterday."

Steve raised an eyebrow at him and walked over to the big screens. "Is he a threat?"

"I wouldn't say so," grumbled the genius billionaire.

"Then why are you researching him?" Steve asked and leaned against the desk Tony's computers were on.

"Because there's just something about him…"

"That rubs you the wrong way?" Steve finished for Tony with a dull tone.

"No." Tony bit out petulantly.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Then _why_?" he stressed and Tony shrugged.

"Because something about him feels familiar." With a few clicks the picture of Haruven Sigurdsson appeared on the screen. "Very, _very_ familiar."

Steve looked at the picture.

He couldn't see what Tony was talking about.

The picture showed a man who seemed to be in his mid twenties with long, raven black hair, an oval face, and eyes of the greenest emeralds Steve has ever seen. "He has pretty eyes," he commented and Tony snorted.

"You should have seen them in real life. It's like…" Tony hesitated and focused on Haruven's eyes. "It's like he can see right through you to your soul."

Steve frowned. "I'd like to meet that man," he said and Tony snorted, not really surprising Steve when he actually _pouted_.

"Talk to Green," he grumbled. "He'll probably go again soon."

Steve rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to hit Tony over the head for being the possessive idi… well _brilliant_ idiot that he is. "Let's go, Stark," Steve drawled dryly, "before your wife tears down the tower."

Tony chuckled and shut everything down. Steve smirked at him and once everything was shut down they walked out of the room. "Pepper would do that, wouldn't she," Tony spoke almost proudly and Steve laughed.

"Yeah. As much as I've gotten to know her, she would."

**cut**

**You can tell from the first moment that Tony is head over heels in love with Pepper, but like the brilliant idiot that we all love and adore, he just didn't know how to tell her. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it!! Join me in seeing what happens next in 'A Whisper of Loneliness'.**


	4. A Whisper Of Loneliness

**cut**

"Where is Bruce?" Steve asked as he entered Tony's lab. The genius, billionaire, _former_ playboy philanthropist turned in his chair and looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow.

"We _do_ have work hours you know?" Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to ask him about that waiter you told me about yesterday."

"Waiter?" Natasha peeked in from the back room, closely followed by Pepper, each carrying a mound of paperwork in their arms.

"The waiter Stark and Bruce met a few days back in a Café." Steve clarified and the two women walked over to a table, leaving the paperwork there before facing the others.

"What Café?" Clint chose that moment to walk in and Tony huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Starborn Café," he said, shooting Clint a pointed stare. "A small, nondescript Café whose owner is everything _but_ nondescript."

"So what's Banner doing there?" Natasha asked and Tony shrugged.

"Probably talking to the waiter," he muttered, acting like a child who just lost his best friend, and turned around to look at the screens. With a few clicks a picture popped up on the screen. Pepper, Natasha and Clint raised an eyebrow at the picture.

"He has pretty eyes," Pepper commented.

"And long hair," Natasha added.

"This picture is 3 years old. It's down to his waist now," Tony said and Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Is he suspicious?" Clint asked and Tony snorted.

"Not in a dangerous kind of way. He is calm, collected and friendly, and seems to actually love his job. He titters around his customers without being overbearing and has an exquisite memory. Not to mention that he makes a coffee to die for." Pepper giggled, well familiar with her husband's love-bordering-with-addiction for coffee. "Bruce seemed to be particularly taken with him," Tony added as an afterthought and leaned back in his chair.

"Now that you mention it don't you think Bruce was acting a bit strange the last few days?" Pepper said.

"How do you mean that?" Clint asked.

"Pepper is right. Banner seemed somehow calm," Natasha muttered and looked at Tony and Steve with a frown.

"He seemed relaxed. I dare say I've never seen him like that," Pepper said and the men in the room shared a glance when Tony turned around in his chair and stood up.

"I think we should pay that Café a visit," Steve spoke up, crossing massive arms over his chest.

"It's almost 11 o'clock!" Pepper exclaimed in shock after she looked at her wristwatch and Tony smirked.

"Well, Mr. Sigurdsson _did_ say that they're always open."

**cut**

Bruce sighed as a young couple left the Starborn Café and he and Haruven were left alone. He watched in the mirror behind the bar as Haruven all but danced around the front, collecting cups and glasses and cleaning the tables.

"You don't seem tired at all," Bruce commented when Haruven rounded the bar and put the tray filled to the brim with glasses and cups beside the sink.

"And I'm not. I'm not much for sleeping," Haruven said and looked at Bruce from under messy bangs. Bruce smiled lightly and Haruven returned it equally as he started on the dishes. "You seem to be feeling better, Bruce."

"I _am_ feeling better. In a way you could say the pressure is gone. For once the meditations are helping."

Haruven ducked his head, and laughed quietly. "Well they _are_ supposed to help."

"Right," Bruce muttered, unable to stop smiling, and with that comfortable silence settled between them while Ven washed the dishes. When he was done he picked up a clean towel and started to polish the glass cups.

"Tell me, Ven…" said man hummed and looked at Bruce "This Café; it's yours right?"

"Yes. I am the owner and the only worker here."

Bruce nodded. "How did you come up with the idea?" Haruven's lips tilted up and he looked somewhere behind Bruce.

"Let's just say that I've met someone who gave me the idea," Haruven said, looking down at the beautiful glass cup again, polishing it carefully. "I've inherited a lot of money from my parents. So much in fact that if I chose to do so I would live a perfectly normal life without ever having to work. But, as you can see, I love to work. I spent a few years abroad and met someone who gave me an idea about a small Café where people could come and relax without any worries at all."

Bruce nodded in understanding and looked around.

Indeed, the Starborn Café was a place where all worries seemed to disappear. Bruce felt like the Café wasn't separated from the outside world just by the heavy wooden door. It seemed time itself lingered in here, giving people the peace of mind that they didn't have to rush with anything. It was easy to forget about ones worries when surrounded with nothing but peace and quiet.

When Bruce came in earlier the Café was practically full to the brim, but the atmosphere was as peaceful as ever. Haruven greeted him with that same calmness Bruce was already getting used to, and Bruce took a seat at the bar again, feeling as though he came home after a long day at work.

"Well, whoever gave you that idea, if I ever run into them here remind me to thank them."

Haruven gifted Bruce with a small, mysterious smile. "As you wish."

**cut**

"Should we go in?" Steve asked as he leaned over Tony.

"It's 5 minutes 'til midnight!" Pepper hissed, utterly annoyed with the situation. "I'm sure Bruce is already on his way home."

"We would have met him on our way here." Natasha pressed out through her teeth. "AUCH, Clint; that was my FOOT!"

"Why are we hiding, anyway?!" Clint asked.

They were all bunched up practically on top of each other behind a corner overlooking the door of the Starborn Café. Tony was kneeling on the ground with Pepper, Natasha was leaning over Pepper while Steve and Clint were squeezed in between Natasha and the wall, leaning over Tony.

"You're right!" Tony said and stood up making Steve, Clint and Natasha lose their footing and stumble, shooting glares at Tony while Pepper giggled. "No time like now!"

Tony walked towards the Café as though he owned the street. Pepper shot the others an apologizing look while the others shot death glares and muttered murder threats at Tony.

They followed after him and caught up with him just as he opened the door.

Upon their entrance they were immediately enveloped into a wave of warmth.

"This is it!" Tony announced as everyone looked around with bewildered stares.

Not a second later the door in the back opened admitting Haruven Sigurdsson into the Café. "Ah, Mr. Stark! Welcome back!" he greeted in that soothing, velvety baritone and the rest of the Avengers, plus Pepper gaped when he bowed at them.

They had to admit that Haruven was much more beautiful in real life than on that picture, and Steve had to agree with Tony on one point; his eyes were even more beautiful in live version.

Haruven Sigurdsson stood at a respectable 6'1. His somewhat tight black clothes accented his lean, lithe build and not overly defined muscles. The long, thick braid of raven black, velvety strands hung over as shoulder with playful bangs falling into an oval face, accenting enchanting, emerald, slightly slanted eyes.

"Mr. Sigurdsson, I hope we're not intruding," Tony said, falling back into his business persona and Haruven glanced at him with a knowing smirk, making Tony tens up a bit.

"You are not intruding, Mr. Stark. Like I told you last time; we are always open," with that he looked at the others and bowed welcomingly. "Welcome to Starborn Café. Please, take your seats and I will serve you your drinks." He showed them over to a table in the back meant for 6 people.

As they were taking their seats the back door opened and Bruce walked out. "I'm really sorry for that, Ven. I'm usually not that…" he looked up and raised an eyebrow, "what are you doing here?" he walked over to them not paying any attention to the strange stares he and Haruven were receiving and Haruven just laughed quietly.

"Take a seat. Should I make another drink for you?" he asked and Bruce smiled at him gratefully.

"The same as earlier, Ven," Bruce said and took a seat beside Tony while Haruven made his way over to the bar.

"That's not the shirt you wore when you left earlier," Tony remarked and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"I tipped my glass over and my drink spilled all over me. Ven was kind enough to lend me a shirt," he explained carelessly, relaxing in his seat.

"Ven?" Tony wrinkled his nose and Bruce looked at Iron Man with a dull stare.

"He told me to either call him Haruven or Ven. I like Ven better."

Tony raised an eyebrow at Bruce and would have continued his interrogation had Haruven not arrived with their drinks.

"I apologize for the long wait," he said and started to place different drinks in front of each one of them.

Natasha raised an eyebrow when she looked at her drink. It was served in a Blue Italian tea cup with the drink being red and dark brown split almost perfectly down the middle. A caramelized biscuit, a small paper bag of brown sugar and a silver, intricately designed tea spoon lay on the plate, and a heady combination of chocolate, nuts and vodka tickled her nose, making her mouth water.

Pepper's eyes widened in excitement when she looked at her drink. It was served in a Royal Crown Derby tea cup. The drink itself was interesting as well. It looked like a hypnotic circle colored in light brown and creamy white with a vanilla stick in it with a tea spoon resting on the plate under it. The scent of white chocolate, cream and nuts tickled Pepper's nose and she smiled in delight. Ven placed another small plate beside Pepper's drink with two small Saccharin pills on it.

"How did you…?" she looked up at Haruven who only smiled at her and placed a drink in front of Tony who raised an eyebrow when he looked at the glass filled with a rich brown drink.

Steve and Clint tilted their heads to the side when Haruven placed a bottle of beer and a glass in front of each one of them.

"Butterbeer?" Clint read off of the etiquette and Haruven chuckled as he placed a tea cup in front of Bruce. Everyone leaned forward to see what the Gamma-scientist was drinking, unable to retrain themselves. His drink was served in a pure white Royal Albert Chintz tea cup and the drink itself was the color of red wine.

"I hope you'll enjoy your drinks." Haruven said and bowed slightly. "Excuse me." He turned on his heel and disappeared in the back.

"Is there a reason why he didn't even ask us what we'd like to drink?" Steve asked and Bruce laughed lightly, surprising his fellow Avengers.

"Try your drinks and then ask me that question; if you'll care anymore that is," he said.

Steve looked at his bottle of beer before he shared a glance with Clint and shrugged.

"I almost don't want to stir it." Pepper mourned and Natasha nodded in silent agreement. They looked at Steve and Clint when both moaned in surprise and delight.

"This is great!" Steve said while Clint took another long sip.

"It's not heavy or bitter. Just right," Clint described.

Natasha hummed and put the brown sugar into her drink. She stirred it and raised an eyebrow when her drink turned a dark mahogany red. "Interesting," she commented while Pepper put the artificial sweetener in her own cup and stirred.

Pepper's drink turned a gentle caramel color, drawing a smile on her face. " _Very_ interesting," she said and the two slowly took a sip. Both shivered when warmth traveled down their backs. Natasha sighed as calmness settled over her mind and Pepper straightened in her chair with an energy boost she suddenly felt.

Tony took a sip of his drink and raised an eyebrow. "This is good," he murmured and Bruce smirked while he sipped on his own drink.

"What are you drinking?" Steve asked and Bruce shrugged.

"I don't know exactly. The only thing I know is that the drink is called _Minute of Silence._ "

"I wonder what our drinks are called," Pepper spoke up.

They shivered when a warm wind passed down their backs and the door of the Café all but flew out of its hinges. A woman in her late twenties marched in with a huge grin on her pretty face. They would say she looked completely normal were it not for two white streaks of hair that fell down to her chin.

Almost immediately Haruven walked into the Café, recognition shone in his eyes and he smiled warmly at her. "Anna Marie! It's been so long!"

Her grin doubled in strength and she practically raised Haruven off the ground when she hugged him tightly around his waist. "Hullo, sugar! Glad ta see ya're in good health!"

"You know me," Haruven laughed as Anna Marie put him back on the ground.

"Why don't ya prepare one of yer drinks fer me an' we can catch up a bit." Haruven chuckled and led her over to the bar, while the Avengers stared at them all too obviously.

"Another old customer," Tony muttered and Bruce nodded.

"There are many people who return to Starborn Café. Today, Ven pointed me out a man that came here when Ven first opened this café and returned only 3 times since then. I think the man's name was Ryu Sasakura."

"I think I've read about him somewhere," Pepper murmured and Bruce nodded.

"You might have. Sasakura had won a bartender competition in France some 7 years ago. He returned to Japan shortly after and now holds a Bar there called Eden Hall. Ven said that they met when he was visiting Japan 6 years ago, right before he moved here and opened Starborn Café."

"6 years ago?" Tony asked and frowned. "How come I've never heard of this place?"

"It's quite nice." Steve agreed. "It's a surprise we haven't heard of it."

Bruce shrugged. "I don't know anything about that. I've tried asking Ven about it and he only smiled mysteriously and shrugged his shoulders." The group looked at the bar where Ven was sitting with Anna Marie. She was holding a champagne flute with a black drink in it, and they were talking quietly. Ven was looking at her with a calm enticing smile on his lips.

"He's quite interesting," Clint muttered, sipping on his drink and trying not to make any more embarrassing sounds.

"Not to mention easy on the eyes," Natasha commented and Bruce laughed, making everyone look at him in shock.

"What?" he asked after he stopped laughing.

"Bruce, are you sure you're okay?" Tony asked and Bruce shrugged.

"Yeah, why?"

"You never laugh. You pull off a small smile, you even chuckle on rare occasions, but you never laugh," Natasha stressed out and Bruce shrugged.

"Let's just say I've finally found balance," he offered as an explanation.

"Why were you laughing either way?" Steve asked and Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"On what?" he asked, lips tilted up and eyes telling them 'I know something you don't know'.

"When Tasha said that Ven is easy on the eyes. Why did you laugh?" Clint clarified and Bruce snickered, further shocking his comrades.

"Isn't it obvious?" he shot a pointed glance at Ven who was laughing quietly at something Anna Marie said. Everyone looked at the bartender, trying to see what Bruce was talking about.

"I can't see what you're implying," Natasha stated dully, and Bruce sighed and shook his head.

"Ven plays for the other team," he said and everyone looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" Tony droned.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Pepper looked closely at Ven, but after a moment just shook her head. "No, I still can't see it."

Bruce shrugged. "It's not like it's written on his forehead," he muttered.

"He just…" Clint started but failed to finish when he found himself lacking the correct words.

"He seems _straight,_ " Steve helped out, looking to Natasha for help only to receive an equally confused stare in return.

"We'll I guess it's safe to say he's a topper," Tony concluded and everyone choked up in shock, but before anyone could say anything to that, a shrill melody echoed through the Café and Anna Marie jumped up, grabbing a phone from the breast pocket of her jacket and answering it.

"Talk ta me!" she spoke into the phone and Ven smiled at her fondly.

He looked at the Avengers shooting them a glance that said 'I know what you're talking about' and everyone but Bruce blushed.

"I'm comin', Remy! Dun get yer panties in a twist!" she rolled her eyes at Ven who chuckled and shook his head. "Fine! Tell Summers ta start tha car!" she ended the conversation and growled. "I just can't get a moment fer myself! I'm tellin' ya, they're drivin' me insane!"

Ven hummed lightly and stood up while Anna Marie took her wallet out and started to pull out a few bills. "Anna Marie, please-…"

"Ah, shut it, ya dork!" she snapped and put the money on the bar.

"You come for a drink once every few months. Please, allow me to treat you," Ven insisted, but the woman would have none of it.

"On one condition." Ven raised an eyebrow at her. "Ya will finally start callin' me Rogue. I don't know what came over me when I gave ya my real name."

Ven smirked at her and his eyes glimmer mischievously. "Very well, _Rogue_ ," he stressed out and she cursed lowly.

"I was sure ya'd give up," she muttered as she took her money back, and Ven laughed openly.

"You shouldn't keep them waiting. As much as I know them, patience isn't their virtue."

She snorted and hugged Ven tightly. "I'll try ta come again soon, V. Stay safe, okay?" Ven nodded and she walked out of the Café. When the door shut behind her Ven sighed and shook his head. He looked at the Avengers and raised an eyebrow at them.

"An interesting woman," Bruce commented and Haruven snorted.

"You have no idea," he murmured and rounded the bar, placing the empty glass in the sink and washing it before polishing it and putting it on the shelf.

"We should get going," Steve said. "It's almost 1 AM."

"Already?" Pepper cried out in surprise. "I'm supposed to attend a Board meeting in the morning!"

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, love," Tony said, but never the less they all started to get up.

"Ven…" the bartender shot Bruce a dull stare and the Gamma-scientist sighed, "will you _ever_ allow me to pay?"

Ven laughed quietly and shrugged as he walked around the bar. "Maybe one day," he said and shook hands with Bruce.

"Thank you for the drinks, Mr. Sigurdsson." Pepper said and blushed after Ven turned her offered hand and kissed her knuckles.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Stark," he answered with a charming smile and Tony cleared his throat making his team members laugh and Ven smirk.

"Do that to me and I'll deck you," Natasha warned and Ven raised an eyebrow in obvious amusement.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ms. Romanoff," Ven said and shook hands with her before doing the same with Steve, Clint and Tony. "I hope I'll see you again soon."

"I'm sure you will," Bruce said. "Now get some rest. Good night." Haruven smiled at Bruce and the Avengers left the Starborn Café.

When the door closed it felt like cold reality smacked into them together with the chilly wind. Pepper sighed and leaned onto Tony as they walked towards the Avengers Tower.

"He is an interesting man," Clint commented and everyone agreed.

"I dare say there's something _magical_ about him," Pepper said and Tony raised an eyebrow at her.

"If Bruce didn't tell us Sigurdsson played for the other team I'd be worried." Pepper laughed and kissed her husband's cheek, making Tony's lips tilt up in a small smile.

"You have nothing to worry about," she said and Tony smiled at her. For a few moments they walked in silence until Bruce spoke up.

"So, Tony? Do you still have the need to do research on him?"

"Yes." Tony said and Bruce looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not a threat to anyone, Tony." Bruce spoke in a slightly wary tone. "He's happy with his job and he's happy with helping people. Trust me, Hulk would have warned me had something been off about him."

"Hulk?" Steve asked, surprised just like everyone else that Bruce didn't call his _counterpart_ the Other Guy like he usually did.

"He was given a name; why not use it," Bruce offered as an explanation, and everyone exchanged confused glances behind his back.

"He is an interesting man indeed," Steve muttered and his eyebrows met the line of his hair when Bruce turned around and smiled at him.

"You have no idea, my friend. You have no idea."

**cut**

Ven sighed as he climbed up the stairs to his apartment. He walked over to the bathroom and took his clothes off along the way. They disappeared before they touched the ground and the water in the shower started the moment he entered it. He took the hair band off and his braid unraveled. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as the water cascaded down his front.

_'Is something wrong, Ven?'_

His lips tilted up a bit and he shook his head. 'No. I'm fine.'

A warm wind caressed his face, before settling against his back; an invisible comforting presence which enveloped him fully. _'You know you can't lie to me, sweetness.'_

Ven sighed and tilted his head back, eyes slipping closed. 'It's just - seeing them all together. Well - not _all_ of them…'

_'Ah.'_

Haruven shivered when invisible, warm arms wrapped themselves around him, and a warm breath caressed his right ear.

_'He'll come back to Midgard soon.'_

Ven tilted his head further back, resting it on an invisible shoulder. Wet bangs suddenly moved away from his forehead, tucked by invisible fingers behind his right ear.

'I just - I feel a bit lonely,' he confessed and felt loving lips against his left temple before the warmth vanished from behind him appearing at his front, and he ducked his head as warm arms wrapped around his shoulders.

_'I know, sweetness. Don't worry. You won't feel like that for long.'_

A small smile tugged at his lips and he raised his arms. The bathroom filled with steam slowly and as his arms settled in a hug a faint outline of a woman appeared in front of him.

"For now, you are enough for me," Ven whispered. "You are more than enough, my lovely Urd."

**cut**

**I remembered while reading through this story, that at the point in which I had begun writing it, I had absolutely NO IDEA who this voice Ven has been talking to is. I had planned to leave it as a mystery, revealing who it is at the very end (when I finally figured out who I wanted it to be), but then I came to the last few paragraphs and it just came out.**

**I have to admit that I'm very happy with the outcome. :D**

**Anyway, I hope you've liked this chapter and that you'll stick around for 'Secrets Revealed'.**

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Before we go on with the chapter, I want to thank everyone who left a review. Before this story was erased, it had over a thousand reviews from so many people that it made me smile even when I wasn't in an opportunity to read them.**

**It hurts something awful knowing that I will never read those reviews again, and that there is no way for this story to get so many reviews this time around.**

**But, never the less, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. You make the difficult task of uploading my stories again bearable.**

**Thank you very much, and I hope to read from you again!**

**All my love,  
Ms. Yuki**

**cut**

Ven sighed as he finished cleaning up the Café. A small smile tugged on his lips as he took a seat by the fireplace and looked at the dancing flames.

'You have time to relax a bit,' Urd whispered to him and he felt her hands settle on his shoulders.

"I'm not tired," he said.

Urd giggled and a warm wind danced through his for once not braided hair. Today he pulled it into a high ponytail, tying the end of the long tail with another band to stop the velvety tresses from getting in his way.

_'I know you're not tired, sweetness. That doesn't mean you shouldn't use your free time to rest.'_

Ven laughed dryly when Urd wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her cheek against his.

'I know.'

Urd sighed and Ven leaned his head back a little. _'What are you thinking about?'_

'How long do you think it will take Mr. Stark to figure out who I am?' Urd snorted and a warm shiver ran down Ven's back.

 _'Considering his past, I'd say any day now. If you want a correct date you should ask Skuld.'_ Urd asked, sounding a bit displeased, making Ven huff as the corners of his lips tilted up in dry amusement.

'You know she doesn't like me all that much.'

Urd snorted and Ven's clothes and hair ruffled under a gust of wind. _'No wonder she doesn't like you. You are too unpredictable for her, my dear Breeze. She is sometimes such a child.'_

Ven shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. 'There will come a moment when she will have to get used to that.'

Urd giggled and kissed his temple. _'Verdandi on the other hand adores you. I think she actually mourned when she found out you carried his mark since little after you were born.'_

A shadow of quiet suffering darkened Ven's eyes, and he licked dry lips as he gazed into the burning fire, seeing something visible only to those emerald orbs.

 _'Worry not, sweetness,'_ Urd comforted lovingly. _'He'll come back soon. Midgard needs him and he swore he would protect it.'_

"I almost wish I hadn't seen him then," Ven whispered into the empty silence of the Café, hands fisting on his thighs. "At least my heart would still know peace.'

Urd sighed and hugged him tighter.

_'Haruven…'_

"It's been years, my dear Urd," he spoke and stood up coming to stand in front of the fireplace, and he crossed lean arms over a lightly defined chest, shoulders hunching for the smallest of bits. "Years since I simply let go; years since I used my magic freely." He raised his right hand and fisted it loosely, sparks of green electricity snapping around it before he clenched his fist tightly, extinguishing the spark before it had time to grow. "I can feel it. I can feel it gathering just under my skin. Soon enough I won't be able to control it anymore. You know it as well as I do."

Urd wrapped one arm around his shoulders, flattening her front with his back, and covered his fist with her right hand. The air filled with something heavy, something powerful and thrilling, and all of a sudden a see-through shape of a curvaceous woman with endlessly long hair appeared behind Ven, silvery orbs staring at the fire burning in front of them.

 _'I'm here for you, sweetness. I'll always be here for you.'_ Urd comforted her ward, and Haruven's lips tilted up into a semblance of a smile, sadness still prominent in the beautiful lines of his face.

"I know," he whispered, slipping his right hand from her gentle hold before he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, laying a gentle kiss upon fingers made out of mist and magic. "I know."

**cut**

"Well, _fuck_."

Bruce straightened in his seat and looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow. In the two years he actively worked with Tony Stark he could count only a handful of times the man actually cursed. "What is it?" he stood up and took a look at what had Tony cursing, frowning when he found the image of a younger Haruven with short cut hair on the screen of the main computer; were it not for those ethereal emerald eyes Bruce would have had troubles recognizing the mysterious bartender. "Is that…?"

"I finally cracked the mystery." Tony muttered, eyes following the quickly appearing lines of Haruven's file.

"What mystery?"

Both turned to look at the doorway finding Steve standing there with arms crossed over his chest.

"Call in Clint and Tasha," Tony said and glanced at the screen again. "You have to hear this."

10 minutes later the Avengers were sitting in the lab. Seeing that everyone had settled in their seats, Tony activated the holo-screen and crossed his arms over his chest. "Jarvis, pull out the data we found on Haruven Sigurdsson."

"Right away," Jarvis answered and Haruven's image appeared with a small basic data list to the left of the image. Not a moment later everyone but Tony gaped.

"1980?" Steve wondered, looking at the screen as though he couldn't quite grasp the data. "He's 43 years old?" Steve looked at the others, trying to see if they were just as confused about this as he was.

"Yep. He's _old,_ " Tony drawled and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Tony, you're 37," he teased his best friend and Iron Man raised an eyebrow at him.

"And I have yet to reach my peak," Tony murmured and Bruce shook his head.

"Where did you find this information?" Natasha asked and moved closer to the holo-screen.

"Since I couldn't find anything in the American database I hacked into the Interpol." Tony blurted out, evoking a round of sighs and huffs from his friends. "You can imagine my surprise when I found him in a top secret file that contained a list of people classified as RED."

"I heard of that." Clint jumped in. "RED stands for Retired: Extremely Dangerous. But still, that makes no sense." He frowned thoughtfully and looked at Tony with pursed lips. "What does a former special agent have to do with a bar?"

"I haven't even _started_ yet," Tony warned his teammates. "Jarvis, run down the basic stats on _Harry James Potter_." Everyone frowned at that and Tony just shook his head, quietly telling them to wait.

"Harry James Potter. Born on July 31st to Lily and James Potter. Place of origin: England, Surrey. Parents died on October 31st 1981. Cause of death: unknown. Guardians: Petunia and Vernon Dursley. Until his 10th year Mr. Potter attended St. Gregory's Primary School and then vanished off the charts. He reappeared in 2008 as a Special Ops agent working directly for the Queen's National Guard. Retired since 2015."

"Awfully young for a Special Op." Steve muttered and frowned. "On the other hand, awfully you to be retired as well," he added as a second thought before looking at Tony. "Still, what does Mr. Potter have to do with Mr. Sigurdsson?"

Tony snorted. "Jarvis. Open the Top Secret files on Harry James Potter. Forgo the basic stats. Report since 1990."

"Affirmative," Jarvis droned and the screen shut down only to start back up showing a picture of a 17 year old Haruven dressed in tight black clothes. He stood at attention and on the left shoulder of his black uniform was a strange symbol. It was a U inside a circle with two sticks crossed behind it. His hair was short and his expression serious. There was darkness in his eyes they thought they would never see in those emerald depths.

"Harry James Potter," Jarvis continued. "Most used aliases: The-Boy-Who-Lived, Raven, Thunder, Griffin, Night, Shadow, Kage, Kaze, Blitz and Phoenix. At age 11 he was accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

"Wait a second." Natasha interrupted, glancing at the others in confusion. "Witchcraft? Wizardry?"

"Correct." Tony stated, popping his lips and clasping his hands behind his back. "Hidden from sight is a society of witches and wizards. I broke into our government's top secret files and the top secret files of England, the European Union, China, Japan, Australia and they all have the same data. Only top people in the ruling system have this knowledge and this knowledge is granted only to those who give an oath to keep it secret. Considering the amount of proof, even if it is some sort of an advanced technology society I am prone to believe it all to be true." Tony shot everyone a pointed glance before looking at the holo-screen. "Jarvis, continue."

"Mr. Potter stopped his schooling at the age of 17 to lead an army against one of the worst Dark Wizards in the History of the World; the same man who killed his parents. He never finished his official schooling. At the age of 18 he was accepted into the Wizarding World's police department as Agent in Charge of a team dedicated to locating and imprisoning the remaining followers of the Dark Lord. Due to his outstanding performance after 3 years in the Auror Force and after finishing his mission, Mr. Potter was assigned to the Unspeakable force and became one of the Knights of the Queen's Guard. Until 2015 he cooperated with MI6 and several other secret services throughout the world under different code names. In 2015, for unknown reasons he handed in his resignation and retired. His file was placed in the RED department and he's been under close watch of MI6, the Unspeakables Force, CIA, FBI and several others due to his status as one, if not _the_ most dangerous man on Earth. In 2017 he emerged again in Japan under the alias Haruven Sigurdsson and kept that alias to this day. Even though he is no longer under constant watch he is obligated to hand in a yearly report to the London Ministry of Magic."

"Well spank me and call me Charley," Bruce muttered and everyone looked at him wide-eyed. "I guess that explains a few things. Jarvis, is there anything else in his file we should know? Like, how come he was accepted as a special agent when didn't even finish his schooling?"

"His fiancé was killed in the battle of Hogwarts." Now _that_ shocked even those who weren't _too_ taken aback before. "His file states that he was the only one fully willing and capable to lead the group of people who were chosen for the mission. His skill in Offensive and Defensive Magic, Spell-waving, Tracking, Assault techniques and remarkable leadership skills earned him a place among the Aurors; the Magical Police Department. His knowledge about our World only helped him. Through voting of the Parliament and the Wizengamot he was named Master of Defense against the Dark Arts after proving himself in a duel against the top 4 members of the Auror force. His file states that his full power was never measured because his Mentor in the Auror force stated: 'I fear what would happen if his full power was unleashed. We can consider it a blessing that he refuses to use his full power and should continue to do so, since I would place my life and magic on the line in an oath that Harry would never use his full power in fear of losing control.'"

"I guess he's somewhat similar to you, Bruce," Steve commented quietly and Bruce nodded with a small, understanding smile.

"I guess he found his own balance," Bruce muttered, shifting his weight as he looked at the holo-image of Haruven.

"Is there more?" Clint asked.

"He holds the title of Lord of the Noble House of Potter, Lord of the Noble and Ancient House of Black, Honorary Member of the Noble House of Weasley, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin and Lord Peverell. He has a godson named Teddy Lupin who is a teacher at Hogwarts."

For a few moments silence reigned among the Avengers.

"Wow." Steve was the first to speak. "I'd say that's a lot to take in."

"I have to agree with you, Stripes an' Stars." Tony murmured and shut down the holo-screen. "The only question now is what should be done about this," he stated and turned to face the others.

"He's retired. I think there's nothing we can do about it." Bruce said.

"I agree." Natasha threw in her own opinion. "There is this saying about not touching a sleeping lion. If there's even half of truth in this I wouldn't want to make an enemy out of him."

"I second that." Clint said and Steve nodded.

"So, we just let it be?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Steve shrugged to Tony's more than obvious displeasure, if the petulant pout on his lips was anything to go by.

"Besides…" Everyone looked at Bruce when he spoke up, "I have a feeling that if there ever comes a reason for him to _take up arms again_ , so to say, I don't think he would hesitate to do so."

"So, we have an Avenger on reserve. Good to know that." Tony muttered and his colleagues rolled their eyes at him.

"Yes, Tony." Bruce drawled in obvious amusement and shook his head. "I think it's safe to say that we have an Avenger on reserve."

**cut**

_'An old comrade is coming to visit you.'_

Ven raised an eyebrow when Urd whispered in his ear. The Café was empty and he was sitting in a chair beside the fireplace, reading a book. He closed it and put it on the tea table beside his cup of tea. 'Who is it?'

'You'll see in a moment.' Urd said and Haruven frowned, hearing the quiet undertone of wariness in Urd's voice. Just as Ven stood up the door opened and in walked a tall, dark skinned man with an eye-patch over his left eye, Ven's eyebrows met the line of his hair.

"My, my," he muttered in a drawl, crossing lean arms over his chest, Nick Fury."

The newcomer closer the door, took a step closer, straightened and clasped his hands behind his back.

Haruven hned and his head tilted back. "I haven't seen _you_ in a while."

**cut**

**Can't you tell there's some** _**history** _ **there?**


	6. Clash Of Thunder

**cut**

The Bartender and the Spy stood in dead silence taking one another in. Haruven was the first to move by lowering his hands to his sides, deceivingly relaxed in his easy stance, and Fury followed by taking a step forward and looking around the empty Café with obvious disdain.

"So this is where you've decided to _hide_ ," Fury commented, making Ven raise an eyebrow.

"I prefer to call this my retirement hobby," he answered lightly, and Fury stopped in his tracks, turning to face Ven with lips tilted in a sneer.

"Look at yourself," he muttered disdainfully.

When Fury took a few steps towards Ven and stopped maybe two feet in front of him, Haruven's jaw shifted, teeth pressed tightly together, and the viridian jewels he had for eyes darkened with an unspoken warning.

They were almost the same height, although Ven's build was more on the lithe side while Fury was bulkier, but no one could ever say which one of them was more threatening in his deceptively easy stance at first glance.

If they would take a closer look though, they would immediately see that Haruven seemed almost at ease, subtly prepared for anything, while Fury stood tense in front of him, taking the bartender in with a displeased glare.

"That hair must be getting in the way constantly and you look like you've neglected your physical training as well," Fury spoke tightly.

"I've resigned from the Force, Fury," Ven answered, shoulders straightening. "I don't plan to fight anymore. I've done my fair share of public service, _thankyouverymuch_." A cold wind danced around Ven, ruffling his hair and clothes, and Fury's eyebrows narrowed.

"But you didn't give up your magic as it seems."

Ven tilted his head to the side, eyes cold and lips set in a firm, thin line. "My magic is a part of me, as you well know." Fury snorted and started to circle Ven. "What are you doing here, either way?"

Fury stopped in front of Ven again, gaze darting all over the lithe body dressed in form-fitting black clothes. "I was surprised to see that Tony Stark was investigating you. I wondered where he came in contact with you and imagine my surprise when I found out you were the owner of this…" Fury glanced around with a snort, " _café_." A _blind_ man would see what Fury thought of Starborn Café. "I was even more intrigued when I found out the whole _team_ came here and that Dr. Banner has become your regular customer."

"Why are you following them? Don't you trust your own team?" Ven asked and Fury frowned at him.

"I think you know their history…"

"They agreed to fight for you."

"They fought for themselves…"

"And yet they remained together even after their services were no longer needed!" Ven snapped and Fury's frown deepened. "You expect of them to follow your command and yet you don't trust them."

"You haven't changed a bit," Fury grumbled and Haruven barely suppressed the need to sneer at the man.

"Talk about a pot calling the kettle black," Haruven pressed out through his teeth. "You are _still_ playing the mysterious super-spy, pretending to know everything and _unnecessarily_ risking the mission because you keep information from your team, only giving them the bare necessities, which reminds me…" Ven took a step closer to Fury, hardly an _inch_ away from the spy, their noses practically touching. "Do you still tell a different fraction of a story to each member of the team? If I remember correctly," Ven's voice dropped for an octave or so, "that was _always_ a nasty quirk of yours since it left everyone _guessing_ whether they could trust their teammates to watch their backs or not."

"If I remember correctly," Fury growled, good eye darkening with a silent warning, "my way of doing things saved this world."

"No." Ven bit out. "It was their _will_ and their _love_ towards this world that made them fight." He took a step back, feeling as though he would lose control if he remained close to Fury, but he was wrong. It wasn't enough. "I was there, Fury," he spoke in a low tone. "I saw their fight. Where were you at that time?"

Fury snorted and sneered. "Again with that? The commanding officer is supposed to be the one in control of things…"

"The Commanding Officer isn't supposed to be a mystery to his team!" Ven snapped, and the fires burning in the fireplaces seemed to grow stronger for a single second. "You expect of them to trust you and to fight when you tell them to. How do you think that will work if you come to them only when you need them? How do you think that will work when they don't trust you? You keep to the shadows and you hide behind an image of a tough spy, but all you are and what you always have been is a coward who is better at gathering intel than doing any real work."

In the next moment Fury was on Haruven with a hand wrapped tightly around the Wizard's neck, but the spy tensed up a breath later, glancing down at a hand pressed into his stomach, feeling sharp claws which replaced blunt nails even through his thick shirt, and the dark glare of Ven's darkened eyes all but _challenged_ Fury to make a move.

"I guess I was wrong," Fury spoke lowly, staring deep in Haruven's cold eyes. "You can still be the _murderer_ you once were." He let go of the Wizard and Haruven took a step back, claws turning into nails with a hardly audible *snict*.

"At least I was never a coward," Haruven answered, taking a deep breath through his nose to calm himself.

" _You_ are the coward here, _Haruven."_ Fury hissed. "The world still needs you and what are you doing? Serving fancy drinks to drunks, and homeless people, when you should be out there fighting for what is right!"

Ven snorted and straightened to his full height. "You don't have to be a fighter to save the world, Fury," he spoke calmly, apparently regaining his composure. "The world ends for someone every day, be it because they lost hope in life, because they lost someone they loved or for any other reason." The spy's frown grew darker while Haruven relaxed slightly and looked at one of the fireplaces, crossing lean arms over his chest. "I have fought for most of my life, Fury," he spoke in a quiet voice, and Fury found himself taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere. "I have seen and done things you can only _dream_ of. You think your Avengers saved the world?" Ven looked at Fury, gaze full of something yet unnamed. "They saved it what - _once_?" he snorted. "You've read my file; I know you have. We've worked together _once_ and you think that you have the right to march in here and lecture me on anything? Do you really think I've been sitting idly for the past 8 years? I've been keeping watch over a lot of things. I don't have to tell you that S.H.I.E.L.D. managed to attract my attention. All those weapons..." Ven tsked a few times and Fury tensed up.

Haruven's arms fell to his sides and he took a step towards Fury who straightened and squared his shoulders, jaw shifting as he clenched his teeth.

"Remember this, Fury," Haruven whispered. "You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. Scratch the surface of any hero and you'll find a monster lurking beneath."

Fury tensed up at the implication of Haruven's words, but the bartender paid him no heed.

"Now, I have never said this before, and honestly I never thought a day would come when I would have to say this to anyone who entered through that door, but I guess hoping for that was too much." Haruven's head tilted forward, eyes glaring at Fury from under messy bangs. "You're not welcome here. Turn around and leave. Next time you will find the door locked."

Fury swallowed audibly, clasping his hands behind his back, gaze darting over Haruven's body as though he was cutting him into his memory.

"You know where the door is, Fury," Haruven murmured in obvious dismissal before slowly turning his back on Fury, "don't let them hit you on your way out."

Fury hned and turned on his heel, marching towards the door only to stop with his hand hovering over the knob. "Just so you know," he looked at Haruven over a shoulder, finding the bartender's gaze following him through the reflection in the mirror behind the bar, "I've forwarded a few things to Stark. I have no doubt that by now they know everything. Do you think they'll see you in the same light now as they did before?"

Ven tilted his head back a little and looked at the mirror above him. The shadows were shifting almost furiously in it and Ven's lips tilted into a small smile before he bowed his head and shook it slowly. "Not everyone is as distrusting and judgmental as you are, Fury. They may see me differently, but I don't think they'll consider me an enemy and a threat."

"We'll see about that," Fury said, stepped out and slammed the door closed.

Ven turned around and looked at the door, whole body trembling when a warm wind danced around him and Urd wrapped her arms around his shoulders, leveling invisible lips with his right ear.

 _'I'm sorry, my sweet,"_ she whispered lovingly. ' _I should have kept him out.'_

"No, my dear," he answered with a sigh, tilting his head to the side to rest his brow against her forehead. "He needed to hear that. I don't know if my words reached him or not, but someone had to tell him that. He is a good man and a good commanding officer but he needs to get his priorities straight.'

Urd giggled and kissed his cheek. With a shiver of power her transparent form became clear again for a moment and Ven smiled.

_'You are too wise, my sweet; too wise and too good.'_

Ven laughed dryly and shook his head. 'I only wish I had this wisdom 20 years ago.'

_'Past is past, sweetness. Let it rest.'_

Ven nodded and Urd's form disappeared when a whisper of chiming little bells announced someone coming.

_'Will you be alright?'_

'I'll be fine," he answered in his thoughts, and in that moment the door opened to allow a young woman in.

She looked around shyly and blushed when her eyes settled on Ven who gifted her with a welcoming smile. "H-hello, a-are you open?" she stuttered and Ven bowed at her.

"Always," he said, and her pretty eyes widened. "Welcome. Please take a seat."

**cut**

"Fury was seen in town," Natasha spoke from where she was leaning on the doorframe of the door leading into the lab. Tony and Bruce, who were checking something on the computers turned to look at her, and Steve and Clint, who were locked in a game of chess stopped and raised their heads.

"Do you think he knows we know he's following us?" Tony asked uncaringly.

Natasha shrugged and entered the lab. She walked over to the table in the middle and leaned back against it with her arms crossed over her chest. "I don't think so, otherwise he would have stationed his spies differently."

"Where was he seen?" Steve asked and stood up.

"Close to Starborn," Natasha muttered, her words making everyone frown.

"Do you think Sigurdsson is Fury's spy?" Clint asked, exchanging a glance with Steve.

"I don't think so," Bruce spoke up. "He was never prying for information."

Tony nodded slowly in reluctant agreement. "Still, how does he know our names and such?" he muttered.

"There was footage of our fight with Loki," Clint suggested. "Maybe he just made the connection. _You_ publicly admitted you're Iron Man." He pointed at Tony. "He connected the dots."

"Could be." Steve agreed.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Bruce sighed and stood up. "I'll go and talk to him later."

"I think we should all go and talk to him," Tony hopped up and clapped his hands.

"He could feel threatened," Natasha warned.

"If you were him, would you _really_ be threatened by a few humans?" Tony drawled. "With the exception of Bruce as the Hulk, I don't think any of us stand a chance against him. Even if only _half_ of what was written in Sigurdsson's file is true, I don't think we'd manage to take him down even in an unfair fight."

"So, we all go?" Steve asked, glancing at each of his teammates respectively.

"We have to take into account that he might know we're coming," Tony said. "I dug around my information. I thought I found a few things too easily concerning the status of the files. I have a feeling Fury might have had his fingers in this. The only thing that comes to mind as to why he could have gone to see Sigurdsson is to warn him of us knowing the truth."

" _Or_ he tried to recruit him." Steve countered.

"Not that I know Sigurdsson well, but considering everything I don't think that went well," Tony drawled.

"We'll find out tonight," Bruce said and turned to the screen again.

"What if we don't like what we'll find?" Steve asked and Bruce frowned ducking his head.

A moment later he looked up and straightened. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

**cut**

"Did they say anything about a storm coming on the news?!" Steve called out and looked at the sky. Ominous clouds gathered above the city and ever so often lightning would flash, sending a shiver of expectation down everyone's spines.

"Winter is coming, Stripes." Tony pulled his cloak tighter around himself. "We'll have blizzards soon enough. A small storm shouldn't be a problem."

"But there isn't supposed to be a storm tonight," Bruce said as they hurried down the street towards Starborn Café, the growing chill of the evening making them run.

"The TV guy is not a prophet, Green, now hurry it up! My reactor is freezing!" Tony snapped and they all but ran into Starborn Café making Ven look up from the glasses he was polishing in slight surprise.

'You didn't tell me they were coming,' he said to Urd over their mental link, drying his hands on a hand-towel before he rolled the sleeves of his tight black turtleneck down.

 _' I didn't know.'_ Urd answered, sounding just as surprised as Haruven felt.

"Good evening," he said while the Avengers took their cloaks off. The inside of the café, compared to outside, was practically scorching.

"Good evening, Ven. I'm sorry we rushed in like this. I hope you weren't about to close," Bruce apologized in everyone's name while they hung their coats on the hanger by the door.

"I never close, Bruce," Haruven assured his friend. "This Café is always open."

 _'They know.'_ Haruven tensed up at Urd's whispered warning. _'They_ _know everything, but they aren't here as a threat.'_ Even though those words should have reassured him, and even though he _knew_ the Avengers weren't there as enemies, Haruven still didn't relax.

Licking suddenly dry lips and doing his best to at least appear calm, Haruven offered the Avengers one of his usual smiles and steeled his stance.

"I'll pull the tables by the fire together," he offered and turned his back on them, "you must have frozen outside."

"Wouldn't it be easier with magic?" Tony spoke up and Haruven froze in his place.

The Avengers didn't miss the minute tensing of Haruven's shoulders or the way his hands fisted by his sides for a mere second. The moment was gone as soon as it appeared and Haruven turned around slowly, looking at them with glowing emerald eyes, sending a shiver down their spines.

"You're right." He flicked his wrist and within seconds three tables were joined in front of the fireplace with 6 armchairs arranging themselves around them. The Avengers openly gaped at that small display of magic. "It _is_ easier this way." Haruven smirked and faced them fully, clasping his hands behind his back. "Now, why don't you take your seats? I'll prepare drinks for all of us." Their jaws snapped closed and they immediately rushed over to take their seats, while Haruven walked behind the bar, taking his time preparing their drinks if for no other reason than to buy himself time to regain his composure.

 _'Calm down, sweetness. I'm here for you. Relax. They won't be able to hurt you even if they wanted or tried to.'_ Urd whispered to him, her warmth spreading down his body.

'Even though I knew they would find out I was thrown off a bit. I never thought anyone would find out to be perfectly honest; except him, that is.'

_'You've faced worse things, sweetness. Don't worry. You'll be fine.'_

'I know. I don't know what's wrong with me,' he answered his invisible companion.

" _Fury's visit has shaken you up. Your magic has also increased. You are bursting at the seams, my sweet. You must clam down.'_

Ven swallowed and took a deep breath, finishing the drinks and taking a tray. 'I know,' he started placing the drinks on the tray, wincing when a spark of green electricity glimmered around his hand as he reached for Bruce's drink. He fisted his hand and closed his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath. 'I just can't help it."

_'Use your magic, Haruven. You are upset and it is building up within your core.'_

'In front of them?' he looked at the Avengers and found them murmuring amongst themselves, almost _pointedly_ avoiding looking at him.

' _They already know, Ven.'_ The bartender felt a spark of mischievousness, and his heartbeat stuttered, lips almost tilting into a smile. _'And you'll shock them some more.'_ Ven almost chuckled out loud.

'And you say I'm mischievous.' He did as she told him to, almost grinning when the Avengers jumped in their seats after their drinks appeared in front of them. He took his own drink in his hand and walked over to the table.

"Flaunting?" Bruce asked as Ven took a seat and laughed quietly, settling tensely in his seat.

"Relieving stress," Ven answered, eyes glimmering brightly for a moment, further shocking the Avengers.

"Your eyes…" Natasha murmured and tilted her head to the side. "They're _glowing_."

"They say eyes are windows to the soul." Haruven chuckled and shook his head, raising a hand to rub his eyes with his fingers before he sighed and relaxed in his seat, resting his hands on the armrests. "My magic is a part of me. It is who I am. There was a time when my magic would manifest on the outside when I was angry or stressed out." A smile full of nostalgia and melancholy tilted his lips. "You have no idea how many valuable things I broke in my headmaster's office on several occasions." Even though the situation was quite tense the Avengers couldn't help but laugh quietly. Seeing that Ven's eyes slowly returned to normal and he completely relaxed in his chair.

"So, do they change color?" Steve asked and Haruven shrugged his shoulders elegantly.

"I wouldn't know. I don't exactly look into a mirror every time my emotions get the better of me." Steve blushed and ducked his head when Ven threw him a small, sly look.

"Right..." Steve muttered sheepishly.

" _But_..." Ven stressed out and Steve looked at him again. "I have been told that my eyes turn black when I'm about to lose control. When I was still young I was prone to getting angry a lot. Many things were hidden from me and when I found out I was filled with anger." He closed his eyes and placed a trembling hand over his heart, fisting it loosely in his shirt, suppressing a visible shiver when two invisible hands settled on his shoulders.

"Ven?"

Haruven looked to his left and found Bruce looking at him with understanding and compassion, and the bartender gifted him with a small smile. "With time I have learned how to control myself. I found my balance."

Bruce's lips tilted up and he gave a gentle squeeze to Haruven's left hand. "Some of us accepted our powers right away," he spoke, glancing at Steve. "And some of us feared them." He bowed his head as though ashamed of his actions only to look up when Haruven hummed.

"It is not that I _fear_ my power," he spoke, looking at something only he could see, "it's that I fear what I could do to the World with it." He shrugged and crossed lean legs under the table, gifting everyone with a calm smile. "So I keep it in check and face my feelings openly. I found that bottling anything up would only lead to it bursting at the inappropriate moment."

Bruce nodded. "That's why you spoke to me about balance."

Ven chuckled dryly and shook his head. "You think the Hulk is bad when he is angry?" he spoke in a low voice, eyes turning a darker shade of green. "I've seen Hulk fight. Trust me; he can't hold a candle to my anger."

"What, you turn big and green too?" Tony asked almost carelessly, but there was a wariness in his gaze which made Van laugh lightly as he looked at Tony. His eyes darkened to almost black and he tilted his head to the side a bit, bangs casting a shadow over his face giving him a mysterious, dangerous look that made the business man shiver involuntarily.

"No, Mr. Stark. I think the world would be much safer if I only turned into Hulk when angered. There is little that can stop me when I lose control. I'm not underestimating you, don't think that, but you alone would stand no chance against me. You can ask Fury. He will be more than glad to confirm that."

"Fury was here earlier today, wasn't he?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," Ven confirmed. "We've come to odds the time we worked together. It was just before I resigned from the Force. He believes…" he stopped and chuckled. "He believes that I should be out there fighting. Considering that many wizards still know about me and, not that I want to brag, but they are still somewhat afraid of me, I believe that I am more useful here than outside, fighting battles in which I would most likely bring more harm than good."

"And even if it is so, you say you were there when we fought." Clint said and Ven nodded, eyes filling with memories and a small shiver shook his body, surprising the Avengers.

"Yes, I was there," he admitted. "I was debating whether I should join your fight or not. In the end I was doing my best staying in the shadows and protecting the people from the rubble. I…" he stopped talking and his eyes darkened. He focused on his drink, stirring it a few times and watching the surface of the silvery liquid ripple. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't want to be found. I became so accustomed to this quiet existence that I didn't want to come out into the light again."

"Considering everything we've read about you, I can't actually blame you," Bruce said and Ven shot him a grateful smile.

"I was told you found out everything," Ven answered, glancing at each one of them separately.

"Well, not _everything,_ " Tony grumbled and Ven turned at him. "Your school years weren't listed in your files."

At that Ven laughed and shook his head. "I suppose that's because the Ministry of Magic doesn't want to look _too_ bad."

"Why do you say so?" Clint asked.

"Well if you were leading a country and had not only the Auror and the Unspeakable Force at your disposal, but hundreds of highly trained people, would you want the public to know that three 11 year olds stopped Voldemort from coming back the first time he tried to? Would you want them to know that a 12 year old killed a Basilisk or that a 13 year old faced a Werewolf and survived while fighting off hundreds of soul-sucking creatures all on his own? I don't think so."

"When you put it _that_ way..." Natasha muttered and Ven chuckled.

"Trust me; with the help of my closest friends I did a lot of things those in authority didn't dare or didn't want to do. By the time I was 15 people were prone to say that I either had a hero-complex the size of the Universe, I was very courageous or very, very stupid."

"What would you say?" Tony asked and Ven hummed and looked at the ceiling.

The bartender was quiet for a few long minutes before his lips tilted up and expression morphed into one of melancholic tenderness. "I would say a little bit of everything. I don't think I have to explain to you, Mr. Stark, what it means to have a name to live up to."

Tony nodded shortly and took a sip of his drink. He swallowed and relaxed in his chair, licking his lips which tilted up. "As good as last time," he muttered and Ven smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. That bottle was pretty difficult to acquire," he said and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked, glancing at the delicious drink.

"Yes." Haruven nodded, looking pointedly at the glass. "It doesn't taste like regular cognac, does it?"

Tony shook his head and gently tilted the glass to the side. "It's richer in taste, but not strong alcohol wise."

Ven hummed in agreement and stapled his fingers in front of his chest. "That is _La Fontaine de La Pouyade Cognac_ , year 1862, if I am not mistaken."

Tony's eye bulged out and the others stared at Ven in shock. "This - you can't be serious!" Tony exclaimed in shock and Ven laughed.

"Well, if nothing else it pays off to carry several titles," Haruven drawled dryly.

"And you just waste it?!" Tony snapped and Ven laughed. Everyone felt a shiver run down their spines. His laugh was a soothing sound of velvet and it made them feel elated compared to the tenseness they carried with themselves on their way here.

"I don't think I waste it if drinking it makes my customers enjoy themselves," Ven said and Tony frowned, staring at the glass of cognac.

"It must have cost a fortune," he murmured and Ven shrugged.

"Money is not a problem to me, Mr. Stark. I will rather spend it so that I could make my customers happy than have it go to waste on my accounts."

"No wonder you don't charge," Bruce spoke. "Honestly, in your place I wouldn't know how."

Ven looked at Bruce with eyes full of tenderness, lips tilted up into a smallest and gentlest of smiles. "I didn't open this Café to make money, Bruce," he spoke in a quiet, tender tone. "Many times in my youth I just wanted to find a place where I could hide and be just a face among people. Someplace where I could drink a warm cup of tea and talk to someone who wouldn't judge me or gawk at me or anything. I wanted to open up such a place. I hope I managed to do that."

"So you went from a super secret agent to a humanitarian bartender," Clint summarized and Ven chuckled.

"In a way, yes."

"What did Fury want with you?" Natasha asked bluntly and Ven's expression fell slightly.

"He saw that you were investigating me and found out where I was _hiding,_ I believe was the way he put it."

Tony snorted while Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Hiding. Right." Bruce muttered and Ven smiled gratefully.

"I guess he wanted to recruit me, although he chose a wrong way in approaching that subject. When I think about it I all but threw him out before he managed to get to that part; if he even wanted to."

"He doesn't know the meaning of retirement, does he?" Steve asked and Ven shook his head, laughing quietly.

"No, Mr. Rodgers. I don't believe he does."

"Steve. You may call me Steve," Captain America offered and Haruven tilted his head forward a bit in a small bow.

"And you may call me Haruven or Ven, whichever you prefer."

"What is this thing anyway?" Clint asked and pointed at his empty bottle of beer.

"That is Butterbeer." Haruven shifted in his seat a bit, lowering his right leg and crossing it with the other, resting most of his weight on his left forearm. "It is a Wizarding beer fit for children because of the very, very low percentage of alcohol. I thought you and Steve would like it considering the condition of your gallbladder and Steve's aversion to alcohol."

Clint raised an eyebrow at that. "How did you know?" he asked and Ven gifted him with a mysterious smile, eyes glimmering mischievously.

"I have my ways," He drawled.

"How do you call my drink?" Natasha asked.

"It's called _Devil's Trap_. It's ingredients, while strong in flavor separately, when mixed correctly should calm the mind and warm the body. I hope it works."

Natasha nodded, took a sip of her drink, relaxing against the backrest of her armchair, enjoying her _Devil's Trap._

"What did you give Pepper?" Tony asked.

" _Sweet mirage_. Due to her condition I thought I'd prepare something that would satisfy her need for sweet things while stopping her diabetes from acting up," Haruven explained, leaving everyone in a state of confusion again, because only Tony knew that Pepper was suffering diabetes.

"You know a lot of things, Haruven." Steve said. "I hope that one day you will feel comfortable enough around us so that we can find out your secrets."

Ven laughed quietly and stapled his fingers in front of his chest again, winking at Steve teasingly. "A magician never reveals his secrets, my friend," he said and everyone rolled their eyes.

_'Ven, something is going on outside.'_

All laughter stopped when Ven suddenly tensed up, and straightened, left foot meeting the ground and hands fisting on the armrests.

"Ven?" Bruce questioned in obvious worry.

"Excuse me for a moment," Haruven muttered and the Avengers exchanged confused glances while the wizard stood up and hurried over to the front door.

When he opened it he was almost pushed back by a gust of strong, cold wind. He raised his hand to protect his face and looked up. The sky was flashing with lightning, the howling of the wind periodically broken by the sound of thunder clashing among clouds.

 _'Someone is opening the Bifröst!'_ Urd shouted over the wind and Ven's heart stopped and he ran out of the Café.

"Ven!" Bruce called after the bartender, jumping to his feet and running after Ven.

"Foolish?" Tony asked as they all hurried after Bruce and Haruven.

"Brave and foolish," Natasha added and they ran out on the street.

They looked around and found Ven in the middle of the main street looking at something in the sky. They ran over to him, pushing against the hurricane-like wind, the cold gusts beating against their bodies and pushing them back.

"Ven, you have to get back!" Bruce shouted but Ven apparently didn't hear him.

They looked up to see what he was looking at and found that the eye of this storm was above the Avengers Tower. With a clash of thunder a big ray of light hit the top of the tower and a huge wave of power pushed the Avengers back.

"Haruven!" they cried out and looked up only to gape at the sight of a see-through emerald shield in front of the wizard, unable to see the small, relieved smile tilting Ven's lips or hear the almost hysterical laugh which escaped Ven's parted lips.

"He's back."

**cut**

**Who came to Earth?**

**Find out in the next installment: "Reunited"**


	7. Reunited

**cut**

The Avengers ran into the Tower as though Hell Hounds were chasing them and squeezed into the first available elevator. They ran into the top room and skidded to a stop when the God of Thunder they hadn't seen in two years greeted them by raising a glass of cognac.

"It has been a long time, my friends." He put the glass down and walked over to them with that familiar grin on his charming face.

"Thor! We thought you wouldn't return anymore!" Steve said and shook hands with the enthusiastically grinning Norse God.

"It took time to repair the Bifröst. Without the Tesseract it wouldn't have been possible." Thor explained as he shook hands with everyone. "But I am here now. Father agreed to allow me to stay here, on Midgard, until I was ready to rule in his place."

"Great!" Tony said and took a seat. "The team is now complete! We're ready for anything and everything!"

The others exchanged amused glances which disappeared fairly quickly following a wave of warmth which washed over them making Thor look at the entrance to the room with a frown. "What was that?" he asked and the others looked at him in confusion.

"What was what?" Bruce asked and looked around only to frown. "Where is Ven? I was sure he followed us here."

Thor frowned at that, focusing his intense stare on Bruce. "Ven?"

"He is the bartender at a Café I frequent lately." Bruce explained. "He is a good man. We'll go together there soon. I'm sure you'll like him. He is a great warrior."

Thor's frown deepened with wariness. "Is he a sorcerer?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at him.

"A sorcerer?" Clint asked and Thor nodded.

"I felt magic," muttered the Norse God, making his friends' eyes fill with understanding.

"He is a wizard," Natasha clarified and Thor hummed thoughtfully, blond eyebrows narrowing as he stared at the empty doorway.

"His magic felt more powerful than Loki's. Are you certain that he is a friend?"

"He is a good man," Bruce said and others agreed.

"We don't know him well, but I can agree with Bruce." Clint added and Natasha nodded.

"We have his files. You can read them if you want," she offered and Thor hummed in agreement.

"But first we have to settle you in your room. We have time for everything else." Steve said and Thor smiled.

"Very well."

"Shouldn't we inform Fury first?" Tony asked although the tone of his voice suggested that he cared little for that and spoke up only for the sake of speaking.

"I'm sure he figured it out by now," Steve drawled with a smirk and Bruce snorted.

"I wonder what the papers will say. I must remember to buy them tomorrow," commented the Gamma-scientist and Clint snorted.

"Probably something about an insane experiment gone wrong," he muttered.

"Or someone losing control." Natasha added.

"Or Tony trying out some new technology." Bruce threw in his own two cents.

"Of course," Tony grumbled, "blame it all on me."

Thor let go of that familiar booming laugh of his, clapping the back of Steve who stood closest to him and making Captain America choke up a bit. "You haven't changed at all, my friends!" he cheered happily, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder a giving it a small squeeze while Steve gifted him with a small smile, still suppressing a cough.

"You seemed to have changed somewhat." Natasha commented eyeing Thor's blue jeans and white button up shirt. "Where's the suit of armor?"

"I had time to observe you in the past years. If I am going to stay on Midgard I might as well _fit in_ \- I believe that is the correct phrase."

"Well!" Tony clapped his hands and stood up. "You might just fit in if you stop speaking like you're from the middle ages, but that will be taken care of in time. Now, I suggest we pack up and go to bed. I for one need my 8 hours of beauty sleep and my lovely wife is surely waiting for me."

"A _century_ of beauty sleep will do little for you," Clint muttered so only Natasha heard him clearly.

"What was that, Legolas?" Tony asked and Clint offered him a falsely innocent smile.

"I said that it was a good idea, coming from you."

Tony sniffed as though offended. "I'll have you know that all my ideas are good ideas. People just don't perform them correctly." Everyone rolled their eyes and followed after Tony with Bruce and Steve walking on either side of Thor.

"It is good to be back," Thor said with a small grin and looked at Steve when the WWII soldier clapped his back.

"It's good to have you back, my friend," Steve answered and Bruce nodded.

"Yes. It's good to have you back."

**cut**

Starborn Café shook with an explosion of magic when Ven apparated in the middle of it, breathing as though he ran a marathon. The door clicked locked and Ven all but collapsed in the closest armchair, bending forward and bracing his elbows on his parted knees before he hid his face in his trembling hands.

_'Haruven, what is wrong?'_

He raised his head up a bit and came face to face with Urd's transparent form, making him realize just how out of control his magic is for her to have absorbed enough to become slightly more solid.

Her mercury like eyes were looking in him with worry, hands raised towards him as though she wanted to take a hold of him but didn't dare out of fear of hurting him.

"He is here, Urd. He is really here," Ven spoke in a wavering voice, whole body trembling with strain of trying to reign in his magic. "I was so close to him. I - I could feel his power rolling off of him in waves; pure and unbound." A small, almost hysterical smile tilted his lips.

_'Ven…'_

"I couldn't walk out to meet him! I - I froze up. When I saw him…" he shut up and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, ducking his head and fisting his hands on his temples.

 _'Ven, you need to calm down. Your magic is bursting. Please, calm down.'_ Urd urged gently and covered his trembling hands with her own, wincing at the feel of his wild magic.

"My magic responded to his closeness. I couldn't - I couldn't think. My only thought was to get away from there. I…" he choked up and his shoulders hunched, pulse after pulse of powerful magic rolling off of him and rattling the glass cups resting on the shelves behind the bar. "I'm such a _coward_ …"

 _'No!'_ Urd spoke lovingly and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as he could due to his hunched form. _'You've been close to your Chosen, my sweet. You were simply overwhelmed. Maybe it is better you left. You have time to calm down a little. I'll keep everyone away tomorrow. You need time for yourself, alright?'_

Ven shook his head. "It's his power, Urd," he spoke in a wavering voice and raised his head, making her move back a bit to look into his eyes. "I've never felt anything like it. It's like - like a deceptively calm lake with a rough, tornado like current hidden beneath the surface." Urd smiled lovingly at him and caressed his cheeks with the back of her fingers. "I could barely breathe. My shields just collapsed. It was nothing like last time, Urd. It's like he's gotten even stronger."

Urd smiled and cupped his cheeks within her warm, almost completely solid hands. _'It is only normal for you to feel like this, my sweet.'_ She spoke wisely _. 'He is after all your Chosen, your Life-mate. He should be strong enough to be able to share in your own magic. Now you at least know that he is worthy.'_

Ven snorted and bowed his head, shaking it as his hands fell on his knees and he all but slumped forward, resting his forehead on Urd's shoulder. "Yes," he muttered, "but now I worry if I am worthy of him."

Urd frowned at that and made him look at her by taking a firm hold of his face and raising his head. _'I never want to hear you speak like that again; do you hear me, Haruven Sigurdsson?'_ she spoke strictly. 'Never again.'

Haruven shivered when a cold wind passed down his spine. "Alright," he choked out.

Urd frowned in suspicion but nodded her head. _'Now, why don't you make yourself some tea and get some rest? You need to calm your mind.'_ Ven nodded and Urd moved back becoming invisible once again.

With a sigh, Ven walked over to the bar. His hands were shaking as he reached for a cup. Deciding against it he huffed and shook his head. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Urd. Wake me if someone comes." He spoke as he made his way into the back and up the stairs to his loft.

 _'No one will come tomorrow. You need some time for yourself, my sweet.'_ Urd spoke lovingly as Ven entered his room. A warm wind danced around him and his clothes changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas. He collapsed on his bed and with a gust of wind the cover was pulled from under him and lowered gently over him. The bed dipped beside him under invisible weight and a gentle touch upon his brow made his tense body relax.

 _'Sleep, my sweet.'_ Urd whispered and became visible for a moment again. _'Sleep, my sunlight.'_

Ever so slowly Ven's eyes closed and he fell into a fitful sleep. Urd sighed and disappeared again.

 _'Rest, my sweet. Everything will work out alright.'_ She brushed her fingers through his hair and released it from its bounds. It spread around Ven's lithe form like a velvety cloak.

_'I'll watch over you, my beautiful Ven. Everything will work out alright.'_

**cut**

Bruce frowned when he tried the doorknob of Starborn Café. It was locked and he looked to the side in worry.

Bruce hadn't slept well last night out of worry, and it didn't help that Hulk was in much of a same state. Bruce was sure that Ven had followed them last night when they ran for the Tower after the winds calmed, but no matter how hard he thought about it he couldn't think of a reason for Ven to run off before meeting Thor. Bruce had come to think of Ven as a dear friend and he wanted to make sure there was nothing wrong.

In hindsight Bruce had noticed that the bartender had acted somewhat strange last night. Haruven was usually very well composed and Bruce was honestly under the impression that nothing could rattle the owner of Starborn Café, so when Bruce figured out that something had been different about Ven when the Avengers came to talk to him last night he tried to think of a reason, only to come up with nothing realistically valid.

He looked at the door again and sighed heavily.

'I'll come back tomorrow.' He was about to walk away when a breath of warm air washed over him and the door opened after a quiet 'click'. He frowned and pushed the door open, before entering and taking a look around. No fire burned in the fireplaces and the Café wasn't quite as warm as it usually was.

"Ven?" he called out and walked into the Café, closing the door as he entered. The back door opened and the sight that greeted Bruce made him tense up. His eyes widened and he hurried over to the bar.

"Haruven, what happened?" he breathed out when he got closer to the other man.

Haruven was pale and dressed into a pair of black pants and a slightly baggy button up black shirt. He had barely visible bags under his eyes and his hair was tied low. Bruce noticed Haruven's hands were shaking minutely and that he was quite tense even though he tried to greet Bruce with his usual smile.

"I'm just not feeling all that well, Bruce. You don't have to worry." Ven tried to sound reassuring, but the raspy quality of his voice that wasn't there the day before made it quite impossible. Bruce looked to the side when fire burst into life in the closest fireplace. "Why don't you sit down while I make us some…?"

"Ven!" Bruce cried out and jumped forward when Ven swayed on his feet.

"Damn it," Ven gasped out and covered his eyes with his right hand, left fisted on the bar. Bruce got a better hold of him and threw Ven's free arm over his shoulder.

"I'm taking you to bed. You aren't well."

"Bruce…"

"I won't hear it!" Bruce snapped sharply and helped Ven up the stairs and to the bedroom. He put Ven on the bed and covered him with a blanket, tucking him under it before he took a seat to Ven's right. "What happened?" he asked as he placed a hand on Ven's burning forehead, and wincing at the heat.

"My magic is taking a toll on my body," Ven muttered. He closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he could. "My shields fell yesterday and I'm having some trouble putting them up again." Bruce hummed at the explanation. Hulk was telling him that it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either.

"Did you eat today? Do you want me to make something?" Ven opened his eyes weakly and looked at Bruce with a slightly raised eyebrow, making a nerve beside Bruce's right eye twitch. "I have lived alone for years, you know? I _can_ cook."

Ven laughed weakly and closed his eyes again. "I don't want to bother you," he murmured and Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Please. After what you did for me this is the least I can do," he muttered and stood up. "I'll find my way around the kitchen. You try to get some rest."

Ven nodded already falling into a fitful slumber, and Bruce sighed and made his way out of the room. He looked around trying to think of where the kitchen might be. He felt something push against his back and raised an eyebrow. Following the lead of the push he walked to the second door on the right and entered the kitchen.

"Alright," he muttered and looked around the dark brown kitchen. Instead of a table there was an island bar in front of a line of cabinets with two bar stools in front of it. There was a big window on one wall and the light turned on the minute he walked in. "Now, what to make?"

With a gust of wind three cabinets and the fridge opened. Taking it all in stride Bruce walked over to the fridge and found some chicken bones in it.

"A chicken soup?" he spoke up and a warm wind caressed his back. "I'll take that as a yes, whatever you are." He took the packed chicken bones and walked over to the cabinets. He found some carrots and potatoes there, together with spices and some mint tea and a small crystal bottle with a mercury-like liquid in it. "I don't suppose this goes in the soup," he said and a playful wind danced through his hair. He chuckled and put the bottle beside the box of mint tea. "Soup first and then tea."

An hour later he placed a bowl of chicken soup on a tray together with a spoon and a hand-towel. He looked at the cup of tea he prepared and then at the little bottle of the strange substance. He never saw anything like it. It looked like moonlight captured in a bottle; there was no other way to describe it.

_'Two drops.'_

Bruce tensed up when he heard a whisper in the back of his mind. Hulk growled lowly but didn't react otherwise. Bruce swallowed over a lump and took the little bottle in his hand. It was so small it fit in the middle of his palm. If he wanted to be perfectly honest he was afraid he would break it if he squeezed too hard. He uncapped it carefully and tipped it over the cup of tea.

'One. Two,' he counted the drops and tilted the bottle back before closing it again. A cabinet opened and he found a glass container of honey, taking it with a smile.

 _'One tea-spoon.'_ That strange voice whispered again and a drawer opened. He took a tea spoon from it and put the honey in the tea which turned an enchanting moonlight colored liquid.

"Whoever you are I hope you know what you're doing," he muttered. That playful, warm wind danced around him again and he thought he heard someone giggle. He put the cup on the tray and carefully picked it up.

He carried it to Ven's room and raised an eyebrow when the bedside lamp flickered on, making Ven groan as he opened his eyes and raised his head slightly to look at Bruce who gifted him with a sheepish smile.

"I hope it's good," Bruce said and carried the tray over while Ven pushed himself into a sitting position. If Bruce was perfectly honest Ven looked like death warmed over.

"I'm sure it's good," Ven whispered and raised an eyebrow when he saw the cup of tea. "How did you…" he looked at Bruce before he looked at something behind him, making the Gamma-scientist raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What?" Bruce asked, and Ven shook his head, relaxing against the headboard.

"Nothing. Thank you, Bruce," he said and accepted the tray. Bruce took a seat at the foot of the bed while Ven ate slowly. Having nothing better to do, Bruce looked around the room, gaze falling on a big bookshelf to his right, eyes widening with sudden interest.

"You're free to take a look," Ven said and Bruce looked at him while Ven smirked at him knowingly. "You're a scientist, Bruce. I know you're interested in those books."

Bruce blushed, knowing that there was no sense in arguing that point, and he stood up to take a look at the many old looking tomes. Some of the books he was familiar with; mostly books on herbs, different drinks, some history books and a few books on philosophy, psychology and human behavior. Others he could barely read the titles of and some were on things he supposed were connected to magic.

"You have many interests," he commented and took a book that said 'Hogwarts: A History'. "Mind if I borrow this?" he looked at Ven who smiled and finished his soup.

"Not at all. Feel free to take whatever you find interesting."

Bruce nodded and walked over to the bed, the old book held safely in his hands before he placed it on the nightstand and took a seat to Ven's right. "Are you feeling any better?"

Ven nodded, took a sip of his tea and sighed. He leaned back against the headboard and smiled at Bruce thankfully. "Thank you, Bruce. I just didn't have any strength to do anything today."

Bruce blushed slightly but nodded his head. Hulk grunted a laugh in the back of his mind and Bruce gave him a mental swat on the shoulder.

Ven laughed quietly as though he knew what transpired in Bruce's head and the Gamma-scientist looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Your expression speaks enough." Ven offered as an explanation and Bruce shrugged, knowing that asking Ven for the truth would only leave him more confused.

"Did you open the Café today?" Bruce asked and Ven shook his head.

"I thought I would," he spoke and shrugged elegantly. "In the end I only had a few guests in the morning and two in the afternoon. Thankfully they were all old friends. Being around them made this a bit easier to handle."

Bruce frowned at that. "Could you tell me what's wrong? And not the edited version, if you please."

Ven raised an eyebrow at him. "Edited version?"

"That story you tried to sell earlier?" Bruce hinted and Ven winced slightly.

"Can't we leave it at that?" Bruce gave him a strict look and Ven sighed.

"My magic..." he started and stopped as though he was looking for the right words, "Well, one can say there is a lot of it in me."

"How do you mean that?" Bruce asked for clarification making Haruven frown as he tried to think of a way to explain his condition in a way that would make it clear to Bruce just what Ven has been going through.

"Let's put it this way." He placed the cup on the tray, raised his left hand and Bruce moved back a little in surprise when a ball of light the size of a grown man's fist appeared above Ven's hand. "Each wizard has a magical core in his body. Usually when you put it like this, it is rarely bigger than this." Bruce nodded in understanding and Ven raised his right hand. "This is my core." Bruce all but jumped back when a ball of light at least 10 times bigger than the other one appeared between them.

"What the…?" Bruce muttered and both balls vanished.

Haruven swallowed audibly and placed his hands in his lap. "You could say that my magic is actually too big for my body."

"How is that possible?" Bruce breathed out and Haruven shrugged.

"I don't know. Something like this hasn't happened since Merlin. My Mentor in the Auror Force said that my magical core is possibly even bigger than Merlin's was. I'll never know. Now the problem is that in Merlin's time things were different. He was free to use his magic how he wanted, where he wanted and for whatever he wanted. I can't do that without risking exposure. So I built up shields to keep it locked within my body, releasing only very small amounts constantly to keep the pressure from building up."

"What would happen to you if it becomes too much for you to handle?" Bruce asked and Haruven looked at him with a leveled stare although his eyes were somehow dull and sad.

"My magic would go rampant. It would probably destroy my body and eventually kill me." Bruce's eyes widened and he swallowed over a lump that suddenly appeared in his throat. His heart stopped for a second and Hulk growled lowly, fearing for their newfound friend.

"Can anything be done?" Ven bowed his head so that his bangs covered his eyes and started to play with the edge of the blanket. "Haruven, can anything be done?"

Haruven nodded slowly, licking dry lips. "I need to find someone who would bond with me. Whoever it is, they need to be powerful enough to handle my magic."

"Bond with someone?" Bruce asked and Haruven looked at him from under messy bangs.

"Yes. Bond, mate, marry; however you want to put it."

Bruce frowned and looked at the carpeted floor, processing the new information quickly before looking at Haruven again. "How would that help you?"

"When a wizard or a witch marries, they don't just put rings on their fingers and sign a paper." Haruven explained. "First part of the ceremony does have that, but the second part consists of the binding of mind, body and magic."

"Mind, body and magic?" Bruce asked, brows narrowing in confusion.

"Yes." Ven nodded, something Bruce couldn't name glimmering in Haruven's amazing eyes.

"How does _that_ happen?"

Ven shot him a sly smile and Bruce blushed to the roots of his hair. "I don't think I need to have the birds and the bees talk with you, Bruce."

The Gamma-scientist cleared his throat shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "And here I was ready to offer assistance," he murmured and Ven laughed quietly, gazing at Bruce with a grateful gleam in his eyes.

"I guess I should thank you for the thought," Ven said and Bruce's blush worsened, disappearing quickly when the wizard looked down again, fingers playing with a loose seam of the blanket thrown over Haruven's lap.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" Bruce asked and Haruven licked his lips, shifting his weight a bit.

"In a way," he answered uncertainly, gaze focused on anything but Bruce.

"Do they know about this?" Bruce leaned forward to try to look in Haruven's eyes, but failing when the wizard tilted his head to the side and looked at the window to his left.

"No." Haruven chuckled and shook his head. "He doesn't know about me or anything about this."

Bruce's frown deepened at that. "Can you tell me who he is?"

Ven looked at Bruce with a pointed stare, making Bruce recoil slightly. It was someone he had either seen before or someone he knew.

Was it one of Ven's regular guests?

No.

Ven didn't act any different with anyone Bruce had seen in the Café during the past few days.

He tried to remember a moment where Ven acted out of character and almost immediately the events of last night came to the front of his memory.

'Thunder God.' Hulk grunted and Bruce's eyes widened. "It's Thor, isn't it?" he murmured almost breathlessly and Ven chuckled.

"Right on the first guess."

Bruce frowned. "Did you two meet before?"

Ven shook his head. "Not personally, no. I told you I was there when you fought against those aliens." Bruce nodded. "It's not just that I didn't want to be found. When I first saw him…"a shiver shook Ven's body. The wizard closed his eyes for a moment and fisted his hands, and Bruce shivered when a wave of power passed over him. "I could feel his power, Bruce. I could practically _taste_ it," Ven breathed out and looked at Bruce. "I must say that I all but ran away this time as well."

"As well?" Bruce asked before it clicked. "You _did_ follow us yesterday!"

"Yes," Haruven admitted. "And just like the last time my power responded to Thor's closeness."

Bruce forced down a swallow, not knowing what to say. He didn't understand everything, guessing that it would take time, but something he _could_ understand quite well.

The sorrow of caring about someone and being unable to be with them.

"I don't think I can help you with this," Bruce muttered and Ven gifted him with a small smile.

"Don't worry about me, Bruce." The Gamma-scientist looked at Ven with a doubtful stare. "Things will work out for better or for worse."

"I'd rather they worked out for the better," Bruce drawled and Ven laughed again. If Bruce was honest the raven haired wizard already looked better.

"Like I said; don't worry. I can take care of myself," Ven spoke calmly and Bruce scoffed.

"Yes, but you have to admit that you're better at taking care of others than taking care of yourself."

Ven chuckled and nodded his head. "I was told that on several occasions. In fact, I think Fury raged about it the time we worked together."

Bruce snorted and rolled his eyes. "You'll have to tell me about that some time. For now I think you should get some more sleep. Do you want me to stay the night?"

"There's no need," Ven spoke tiredly, eyes already slipping closed. "I already feel much better."

"I wouldn't say _much_ better, but you _do_ look better than you did an hour ago." Bruce admitted and Ven smiled.

"Tomorrow I'll be as good as new," Ven promised and Bruce gave him a skeptical look, snorting when the tray disappeared from Ven's lap with the wizard smirking at Bruce as though to say 'see, I'm not lying'.

"I'll make sure to come and visit you in the morning to confirm that. Rest well," Bruce said and Ven nodded at him.

"You as well." With that Bruce left the room and made his way down into the Café. He noticed that even though the fires weren't burning the atmosphere in the Café seemed warmer again. He shook his head, deciding to attribute that fact to magic and simply go with it. The door opened before he managed to take a hold of the knob and a warm wind danced around him as he stepped out.

_'Thank you.'_

He raised an eyebrow as the door closed behind him. "Weird," he muttered and made his way back to the Tower. "Very, very weird."

**cut**

"Is everything alright?"

Thor looked up from the computer screen at Bruce who was leaning against the doorframe leading into the lab. "Yes. I am just checking up on an old friend," Thor said and Bruce walked over.

"Jane Foster-Brightman? Isn't she the scientist who works on inter-dimensional traveling for S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Thor nodded, grinning proudly. "Yes. Jane and I met the first time I came to Mi- _Earth_." Thor quickly corrected himself and Bruce smiled. "She taught me a lot of things. I am happy to see that she achieved a lot in the past three years."

"With S.H.I.E.L.D. backing her up there was no way for her to fail," Bruce commented, only to frown when Thor grunted, shut down the screen and rested against the backrest of the chair, massive arms crossed over a broad chest.

"I have read the files you have on the Sorcerer."

Bruce tensed up slightly and Thor tilted his head to the side in confusion. "And?" Bruce asked and cleared his throat.

"I find him an interesting man indeed," Thor murmured, raising his right hand to rub his chin with his fingers. "He was very young when he was given credit for great accomplishments. I heard of that Lord Voldemort. My Mother is close with the Norns. Verdandi and she often watched over Earth, but deemed it unnecessary to interfere. I cared little for that at that time." Thor said and for a moment his eyes flashed with shame. "All I remember is that my Mother mentioned a child with the Mark of Thunder. That intrigued me, and I asked her about it, but all she told me was that I would find out everything in time." Bruce nodded and Thor looked at the screens again. "As I said, I read the files and I realize your bartender is the one that brought down Voldemort. I had hoped I would find something about that Child but it seems Mother was for once wrong." At that Thor winced and Bruce raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What is it?"

"I sincerely hope she did not hear that," Thor muttered and Bruce laughed.

"If he intrigues you so much, why don't you go and visit him?" Bruce's words left Thor thinking, but it didn't last long.

He gifted the Gamma-scientist with a bright smile and stood up, his tall, muscular form towering over Bruce. "I just might." Thor clapped Bruce's back, making the scientist choke up and cough from the force of the hit, but Thor didn't notice it for he was already walking towards the elevator.

"You might be surprised with what you'll find," Bruce muttered into his chin, rubbing his left shoulder with his right hand, and chuckling when he heard Hulk's rumbling growl. "Maybe we _did_ manage to help Ven, hm?" the Gamma-scientist commented for himself, hearing Hulk's agreeing hum. 'Although that remains to be seen.'

**cut**

Ven laughed brightly and shook his head. "Seriously, Dean? You actually made the same mistake again?"

The Hunter rolled his eyes, suppressing a laugh of his own. Sam was still laughing while Castiel was only smiling slightly, cradling his drink in his hands.

"What do you want?! It's not like I remember every single detail from every single hunt Sam and I did," Dean drawled, smirking at Haruven who tsk and rested his chin on his left hand.

"But still…" Sam shut up when Dean glared at him and Haruven laughed quietly again.

"Never mind that; how long are you staying?" he asked and looked at Castiel.

"Two to three days," said the former Angel. "We can't find any leads to hunts at the moment so we wanted to spend some time with Sam."

"And visit our favorite bartender, of course." Dean smirked and Ven winked at him.

"I won't charge you less for sucking up, Dean Winchester."

"You won't charge him. Period." Sam muttered and Ven turned to him with a small, teasing glare.

"You just had to spoil my fun. I wanted to make him sweat a little," Ven pretended to pout and Sam huffed.

"Well _sorry_ ," he drawled with a smirk. "Next time you want to make my brother sweat, give me a sign."

Another round of laughter echoed through Starborn Café, calming gradually before Castiel spoke up. "How is your magic?" he asked Haruven. "I thought I felt it the day before yesterday."

Ven sighed and took a sip of his tea. "I can't say I'm getting better," he admitted, knowing that there was no sense in lying to them. They were too good at reading people and he just didn't have the heart to hide anything from those he considered friends.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam asked in worry.

"Yeah." Dean agreed. "Castiel ain't an Angel anymore, but he's still in contact with a few."

Ven shook his head with a grateful smile. "No. I'm afraid there is nothing you can do. I just have to bear with it."

"I don't like that," Sam muttered into his chin, shooting Ven a pointed glance.

"Me neither." Castiel agreed and Ven sighed.

"I can't help you with that," he said and shook his head, knowing that trying to tell them not to worry about him would only lead to an argument, and even though Ven had managed to regain a semblance of control over his magic, he was still feeling strained and tired. While he appreciated their worry, Ven didn't want to talk about it, knowing that it wouldn't resolve anything.

But how to distract them? Dean, Sam and Castiel seemed determined to stick to the subject.

He looked at them and all of a sudden an idea struck him. "But I _can_ help you with a hunt, if you're interested."

Dean and Castiel leaned forward and Sam perked up a bit, Haruven's offer obviously taking their minds off of his problem even if it would be for a few short minutes.

"What is it about?" Dean asked.

"I need you three to hunt down something for me," Ven said, crossing lean legs and stapling his fingers in front of himself.

"Three?" Dean looked at Sam who shrugged.

"I can take a short break from my studies," Sam said. "I have two more exams to take and I can take them in June. Besides…" Sam smiled almost shyly and looked at them from under messy bangs. "I kinda miss hunting. Love going to college and everything, but I miss the time on the road." Dean grinned and Castiel smiled while Ven laughed quietly.

"Now that that's settled," Dean looked at Ven, practically bursting with excitement, "what is it you want us to find?"

"I need you to find a Mirror," Ven said and the three looked at him with dull, confused stares.

"A Mirror." Dean stated and Ven nodded minutely.

"Yes. I need you to find the Yata no Kagami."

The three exchanged confused glances. "Yata no Kagami?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Ven confirmed. "The Japanese government says that there are three Mirrors in three different cities, but I know for a fact that neither one of those is the real Yata no Kagami. The real one was broken some years ago and brought back into the Spirit World. I know it was fixed and hidden somewhere safe because it was stolen before it was broken. I need you to find it."

"Why would you need the real Yata no Kagami?" Castiel asked and Ven shrugged.

"Call it a _private investment_ ," he said and licked his lips, the three too busy with their quiet communication to notice the way Haruven's eyes darkened for a mere moment.

"What's so special about it?" Dean looked at Haruven who immediately straightened and plastered a small smile on his face. "If you need a mirror why don't you just buy one?" Haruven winked at Dean and smirked.

"I'm not about to make it all easy on you. Do some research! Enjoy yourselves! When you find it I'll treat you to whatever you want."

Dean grinned. "Whatever we want?" he asked excitedly and Haruven suppressed the need to snicker at the Hunter. "Even if we want you to cook for us?"

This time Ven just had to laugh, especially at the puppy dog look pointed at him by Dean. The older Winchester may say that Sam was the one who could get anything out of anyone with his version of the puppy-dog stare, but in Haruven's honest opinion Dean just had to look at someone with those big, washed-out-green eyes and the world would be his for the taking.

In some ways it was a pity that Dean had always put Sam in front of his own needs, but on the other hand, Dean now had Castiel. There was not a single speck of doubt in Haruven's heart that Castiel made damn sure that Dean would take care of himself for a change.

"I offer you whatever you want and you want me to cook for you?" But that didn't stop Haruven from wondering about Dean's version of a reward.

"Well I for one would like to borrow any book you have on Natural born Wizards." Sam said and Ven nodded in understanding before turning to Castiel.

"And you, Castiel?"

"I shall think about it and tell you later."

"Good," he said and offered them an expectant look. "Am I safe to assume you will do this for me?"

"Sure," Dean said. "We'll find this Mirror for you."

Ven smiled. He was about to say something when a wave of familiar power washed over him. His three friends looked at him in worry when he looked at the door, lips parting and eyes glimmering in a way they had never seen before.

"Ven?" Sam called out when Ven stood up and took a small step towards the front door.

'Urd, is that…'

_'I'm sorry, Ven! Skuld didn't tell me he was coming!'_

In that moment the door opened. Sam, Dean and Castiel stood up, but took a step back when in walked a tall man with shoulder long blond hair tied at the nape of his neck and dressed in blue jeans and a white button up shirt that showed his strong, muscled build. His sky blue eyes took everything in quickly and settled on Haruven who swallowed over a lump, trying not to lose his composure.

_'He read the files too, Haruven. He knows.'_

Haruven pushed down the trembling and slammed so many shields around his magic that his vision spun for a second.

"Good evening," the newcomer greeted in a gruff voice and Haruven forced down a heavy swallow, lips tilting into a small smile as he steeled his stance.

"Good evening, Lord Thor. Welcome."

**cut**

**And here comes the first meeting.**

**How will it go?**

**Find out in the next chapter 'On The Edge'.**


	8. On The Edge

**cut**

"Good evening, Lord Thor. Welcome," Haruven spoke with a deep bow, receiving a small nod in return, before Thor looked at the other three and nodded at them in greeting, Dean, Sam and Castiel feeling as though they were quickly evaluated by those sky blue eyes.

 _'Stay calm, Ven.'_ Urd whispered to her charge and Ven nodded minutely, the small exchange passing unnoticed by the other occupants of the room.

"Ven, is everything alright?" Dean asked and took a step closer to him.

Ven looked at Dean in slight surprise. "Of course it is, Dean." The man looked at him suspiciously, but Ven failed to see that because he turned to Thor again. "Please, take a seat."

Thor gifted Haruven with a small smile and took a small step forward. "Don't mind if I do," he said and passed beside Haruven on his way to the bar, making the bartender catch a whiff of Thor's scent, something undefined and borderline _electric_.

"Ven." Sam breathed out and grabbed Ven's forearm when the wizard turned after Thor as though he were in a daze, and Ven looked at Sam in confusion, blinking rapidly. "Is that really…"

"Yes," Ven interrupted Sam, covering the hunter's hand with his own, and looked in Sam's eyes with a pleading gaze. "Please, Sam," Haruven spoke quietly, "everything is alright."

"Ven, if that's…"

"Don't do anything," Ven cut Sam off, shooting a pointed glance at Dean and Castiel. "He's not like those gods you've met before." Sam frowned but nodded in reluctant agreement and Haruven gifted him with a smile full of gratefulness before walking away from Sam and rounding the bar, raising his head to look at Thor who offered a small expectant glance with slightly raised eyebrows. "What can I offer to you?" Ven asked and Thor hummed.

"Why don't you surprise me?" Thor said and Ven tensed up a little.

Dean, Sam and Castiel took their seats again, but kept their friend under close watch. Ven seemed slightly out of it. He was jumpy and seemingly nervous; something they have never seen before. They were used to him being calm and collected; completely in control of the situation. This was not the Ven they were used to seeing.

Ven took a deep breath and looked closely at Thor, tilting his head to the side before nodding minutely as though he came to a quick conclusion. He turned around and crouched pulling out a bottle from the bar fridge.

Thor hummed in interest as he watched the bartender at work. When he entered the Café he thought that the man seemed confused and slightly frightened. He could feel Ven's magic shift and twist; almost as though it was begging to be let out.

Thor had to admit that he was slightly worried until his eyes met Ven's. He was worried that the waiter Bruce trusted so much would turn out to be another Loki, but it seemed his fears were unfounded.

That didn't mean he was completely at ease, though; not until he saw the man work.

The initial tenseness eased away and Thor found himself watching a master at work. Ven moved as though he was dancing. His hands stopped shaking and his shoulders relaxed.

Thor couldn't stop himself from taking Ven in. He couldn't help but notice the subtle flexing of muscles under the tight soft material of the black turtleneck and pants. His fingers twitched with the need to touch those long black tresses to see if they were as soft as they seemed at sight.

He was honestly confused with his thoughts, but he couldn't find it in himself to stop them. Haruven Sigurdsson was a beautiful man; there was no sense in denying it.

"I hope you find this to your liking."

Thor looked at the tall glass Ven placed in front of him. The drink was unearthly. It looked like a space nebula trapped within the glass. Thor took it in his hand and took a sniff. His eyebrow twitched at the interesting scent; a heady combination of different plants, alcohol and some sort of fruit. Unable to define it, Thor simply licked his lips and took a sip.

Ven barely stopped himself from biting into his bottom lip and shifting his weight nervously. His heart was beating quickly in his chest, almost as though it wanted to fly out of it. He held his breath as Thor took a sip of the drink and halted, and Haruven thought - for the first time in a long, _long_ while - that he would faint.

Thor's eyes widened when the rich aroma of the drink prepared especially for him filled his mouth and enchanted his senses. It burned down his throat making him aware of every single shift in the air, as though he was quite suddenly awakened on an entirely different level existence. His heartbeat quickened and warmth spread through his body, settling deep in his stomach and sending steady waves of heat through every atom of his being.

"This is excellent!" Thor murmured, looking at the strange drink filling his glass, and Ven sighed in relief, unable to conceal it in time.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, taking a firm hold of the edge of the bar in a weak attempt to stop his hands from trembling.

"I can't describe it," Thor murmured as he licked his lips and circled the glass, watching the liquid swirl around slowly. "I can only say that I might have found my new favorite drink."

Ven's lips tilted up into a smile and his shoulders sagged a bit, his heartbeat finally slowing down as calmness settled over his mind.

Dean, Sam and Castiel exchanged relieved glances, completely unnoticed by Ven and Thor. It seemed everything would be alright.

"Ven, we're gonna go now," Dean called out, the three standing up, and Ven walked around the bar to see them out, doing his best as not to appear as though he was running away.

"We'll come again tomorrow," Sam whispered when he wrapped his arms around the bartender in a hug to conceal the words he spoke to Ven.

"Everything's alright, Sam," Haruven murmured and let go of the younger man before turning to Dean who approached Ven, not even _trying_ to conceal the distrusting glance he threw in Thor's direction before addressing Haruven.

"You have my number if you need us," Dean spoke lowly and Ven smiled at him calmly although his eyes were glowing with gratefulness.

"Don't worry," he assured the hunter. "Keep me informed of the success of your new hunt. Good luck," he said and the three nodded.

Thor observed the whole exchange through the mirror behind the bar. He took in everything, from the way Ven relaxed among them to the way the three were observing the bartender, trying to find any possible trace of Haruven's earlier discomfort.

Once they were gone Ven took a deep breath, quickly gathered the dirty cups and glasses and carried them to the sink in the bar. Thor took another sip of his drink while Ven washed the glasses and cups, almost pointedly trying not to meet Thor's interested gaze.

"What is the name of this drink?" Thor asked making Ven hop in his place, raising his head and looking at Thor as though he had forgotten the Norse God was there.

"I'm sorry, what?" he blushed furiously and Thor raised an eyebrow shooting a pointed glance at his glass.

"What is the name of this drink?" he repeated the question.

"Oh!" Haruven's blush grew brighter before he cleared his throat and went back to the dishes, grabbing a dry towel to polish them. "In all honesty I don't know. I have yet to name it." Thor raised an eyebrow at that. "This is the first time I made that drink."

Thor looked at the amazing liquid he had tasted for the first time. If there was any truth in legends of heavenly ambrosia Thor believed that he had found it in this small Café made out of wood and magic. "Really now," he muttered in a low, raspy voice and Haruven shivered, something in his guts clenching.

 _'Easy, my sweet. He isn't here to hurt you. He was merely curious.'_ Urd comforted him and Haruven took a deep breath, placing one of the glasses in its proper place.

'I know, Urd. That doesn't make it any easier to be this close to him.' He answered, not seeing that Thor had noticed the moment Ven's eyes dulled as his attention focused on his conversation with Urd.

"Is everything alright?" he asked and Ven's eyes cleared quickly as he turned to face Thor.

"Yes, of course!" he said and offered a smile to the God of Thunder.

"Why don't you make yourself a drink and join me. You have no other guests and my comrades speak highly of you. I would like to get to know you better." Thor asked and Haruven froze in his place, lips parted and eyes wide, drawing a smirk on Thor's lips. "Well?"

Haruven snapped out of the shocked state, struggling to stop the blood from rushing to his face yet again. "Gladly, my Lord."

"Please…" Ven looked up in surprise and a shiver passed down his spine when the God of Thunder smiled at him lightly. "There is no need for formalities. You may call me Thor."

"Then please call me Ven, my L - _Thor_." He quickly corrected himself and Thor chuckled.

In a wane attempt to distract himself and give himself some time to calm down, Ven started preparing his tea, doing his best to steady his breathing and heartbeat.

Thor raised an eyebrow in interest when a small bottle all but slipped from Ven's sleeve. It was a small crystal bottle and Ven added only two drops of a mercury-like liquid in his tea before the bottle disappeared again, and Haruven added a teaspoon of sugar into the tea, stirring it slowly.

"May I inquire as to what that is?" Thor asked as Ven took a seat beside him at the bar.

"This?" Ven asked and raised his hand holding the small bottle with his index finger and thumb. "This is willingly given Unicorn blood." The bottle vanished again and Thor frowned.

"Unicorn blood? Do you desire immortality?"

"It was willingly given, my Lord." Thor shot him a small glare and Ven blushed. "Forgive me, Thor." The God of Thunder nodded for Ven to continue and the Wizard breathed a bit lighter. "Do you think the Unicorn would have given me his blood willingly had I needed it for such a cause?"

"Is it rude of me to ask what you need it for then?" Ven shook his head.

"No," he said. "I need it because of my… _condition,_ " he admitted reluctantly, and Thor leaned a bit closer.

"Condition?" he inquired and Ven nodded, licking dry lips.

"Yes. It helps me build up shields to keep my magic at bay."

Thor frowned in confusion. "Why would you need to confine your magic? Do you not wish to use it? Are you not happy you were gifted with it?" He asked. Thor remembered how happy Loki was when he realized he was able to use magic in a way Thor couldn't. 'It seems Haruven is very, _very_ different in comparison to my brother.'

"Don't misunderstand me..." Ven hesitated, weighing his words. "I am happy I was gifted with magic. I only wish I was gifted with _less_ magic."

The Norse God frowned as he took Haruven in. He could feel the magic coursing under Ven's skin. He never felt anything like that before. His Father and Mother were both powerful, but he dared say that Ven could take them both on. "You are a peculiar being, Ven," he said after a few long moments and Haruven looked at him with a confused countenance.

"How do you mean that?"

"Instead of using your magic for your own desires as most would do, you confine it even though it obviously brings you harm and spend your days taking care of various guests. I have read your files; you are considered a hero and yet no one knows about you. Do you not wish fame and glory? Do you not wish to protect this world?"

Ven bowed his head, biting into his bottom lip as he searched for the right words to say. "You say that you have read my file," he started and looked at Thor, gazing deep into those sky blue eyes. "I fought since I was a child. I was thrown into countless battles. I did horrible, horrible things with my magic, all for the sake of this world and protecting those I cherished. I lost many whom I considered family. I wish nothing less than to stay like this, but if something happens I will stand and fight, although I hope such a need never arises." He spoke honestly and Thor nodded in understanding.

"So you consider this…"

"Redemption." Ven interrupted Thor and looked in the man's stormy blue eyes. "I took many lives. Ever since I opened this Café I believe I helped a lot of people find peace and comfort; or at least I tried. I am happy like this."

Thor hummed. "Happy or just content?" he questioned and Haruven recoiled slightly.

'How did he…'

 _'He is a God, my sweet. Did you forget that we can see the hearts of humans? You are not a normal human anymore, but you are human never the less.'_ Urd explained, although it didn't exactly help.

"Haruven?"

"I-I don't know," Ven stuttered out and Thor nodded minutely.

"You are an interesting man, Haruven. I must say that I understand what attracted my comrades to this Café." He said and looked around. Ven's heart skipped a beat when Thor looked up and frowned.

'Urd, can he…-'

"You have interesting enchantments on this Café." Thor spoke before Ven could finish his question and looked at Ven with a small smirk.

The bartender cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "You can see it," he concluded and Thor laughed quietly before he stood, walking over to the middle of the Café standing directly under the mirror on the ceiling. He turned around in his place, reading the runes around it, and Haruven stood up as well, watching the God of Thunder taking everything in.

"I studied magic with my brother even though I couldn't use it." Thor spoke up while Ven crossed his arms over his chest. "I have never seen anything like this though."

The bartender nodded slowly and shifted his weight. "That is because I created this spell."

"Ah..." Thor nodded in understanding. "I assume that the runic lines spreading towards East, West, North and South are summoning spells, am I correct?"

"Yes and no." Ven said and looked up. "In a way they do summon people here, but they also serve as repelling spells. I didn't want trouble. The only people who are summoned to find this Café are those looking for something, be it peace and quiet, council, a shelter or a hide out. I've had many guests. These walls have heard a lot of stories."

Thor hummed and watched as Ven's eyes filled with memories. "These walls; or you?"

Ven looked at Thor and tilted his head to the side, and Thor felt something play in his chest. Something he hadn't felt since his time with Jane.

"I heard a lot of stories," Ven admitted. "And I kept each story in my heart."

Thor nodded and unconsciously took a step closer to Ven. Ven had to tilt his head back to be able to keep eye-contact with the taller, physically stronger man, and both shivered when a warm wind danced around them, although neither noticed too taken by one another to actually think.

"You have a good heart then, Haruven." Thor spoke. "I was wrong to doubt you, but-…"

"Your brother…" Haruven nodded in understanding. "I am sorry about how things transpired between you two."

Thor hummed and swallowed, feeling something undefined come over him. His hand moved on impulse and Ven's breath hitched in his throat when Thor took a strand of hair between his fingers that escaped Haruven's ponytail.

"It is softer than I thought it would be," Thor murmured and Ven shivered when he realized that they were standing hardly a breath away from each other.

Thor looked in Ven's enchanting emerald eyes and a wave of warmth passed down his spine. "You are an interesting man, Haruven Sigurdsson There is something in you; something strange and yet very, very familiar." Thor spoke in a low, reverberating voice and Haruven's mouth dried as he stared into those sky blue eyes quickly darkening into a stormy silver.

Their lips were about to touch when the moment was broken by a loud beeping sound. The two all but jumped away from each other, and while Thor took the cell phone Bruce gave him out of his back pocket and answered the call Ven turned his back on Thor, eyes wide and full of horror as he covered his lips with his right hand, left arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

'What was going on?' He thought in wonder and shock. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and his magic was bursting at the seams almost angrily.

 _'Breathe, Ven!'_ Urd shouted in his mind when Ven almost started to hyperventilate. _'Calm down! Your magic will burst again!'_

"Is something wrong?"

The frenzy of his shields collapsing again suddenly vanished and Ven concentrated on Thor's voice, turning around to look at the Thunder God, doing his best to appear calm.

"Agent Fury has arrived," Thor spoke into the speaker, "very well. I shall return immediately." Thor said and ended the conversation. He looked at Ven and silence settled between the two of them. "I must go," Thor said although his eyes and his stance told Ven that he was aware of what almost happened.

"I hope everything's alright," Ven spoke in a raspy voice. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and Thor's eyebrows narrowed. He barely stopped himself from reaching out for the slightly smaller man, shaking his head to relieve himself off those strange feelings, but failed in doing so.

"What attracts me so to you?" he wondered aloud, and Ven's eyes widened making Thor realize that he had actually voiced his thoughts.

"I don't know," Ven spoke and winced at the blatant lie.

"I shall return as soon as possible," Thor said, leaving no room for arguments. "We must discuss this."

Ven took a small step back but nodded minutely. "As you wish."

Thor found it difficult to move towards the door. He turned and looked at Ven when he took a hold of the doorknob, taking in the lithe, black dressed form, a small smile tugging on his lips. "It was a pleasure to meet you," he said, and Ven's eyes widened in surprise for a second before a small smile tilted his lips.

"The pleasure was mine."

Thor nodded, opened the door and stepped out. "Fare well," he said and the door closed.

The moment he was alone Ven sagged to the floor. His breathing was quick and shallow, and he fisted his right hand over his heart, crumpling his shirt in his fist. He shivered when warm hands cupped his cheeks pushing his head up, but the force of his magic slamming against the shields around his mind made it almost impossible for him to move.

 _'Ven, look at me.'_ Urd ordered. Her voice was full of worry, but Ven couldn't calm down. His magic was running rampant and Urd's eyes widened when she saw the fire, in the fireplaces burning harder and the glasses on the shelves starting to vibrate. _'Ven, please. You must calm down!'_

"I can't!" He gasped breathlessly. He felt Urd wrap her arms around his shoulders, and rest her forehead against the crown of his head. Her transparent form materialized as she chanted something in the Ancient language. Ven's eyes started to close as he felt the magic that was escaping his shield slowly trail out of him. "Urd, don't…"

" _Hush, my sweet. Allow me to help you."_ She whispered, her voice echoing through the empty room. Ven opened his eyes and looked at Urd's lap. Her form was becoming increasingly solid.

"Someone could…"

" _I don't care, my sweet. Please, you never allowed me to help you ease your pain. Just once allow me to help you"_ she whispered imploringly. Ven sighed and closed his eyes, before moving forward and resting his forehead on Urd's left shoulders, slowly raising his hands and placing them on her thin waist, fingers tangling in the long strands of her misty hair.

"Thank you, my lovely Urd," he whispered and felt her hug him tightly. "Thank you."

**cut**

**Poor Haruven. What is going on with his magic? Why is it so volatile? Could Thor have something to do with it? Or is the fact that Haruven has spent too much time hiding who he really is to blame?**

**Maybe you'll find out in the next chapter called: 'Quiet Suffering'**


	9. Quiet Suffering

**cut**

Thor couldn't stop thinking about Ven on his back to the Avengers Tower. He worried little about why he was summoned back. He was more worried about what transpired in Starborn Café.

Something in him responded to Haruven in a way it never responded to anything or anyone. Something was pulling him back, but he couldn't say what it was.

There was just something in those deep emerald eyes, the velvety voice and the scent that lingered in the air around Haruven that awakened a need in him, a need he wasn't sure he was able to deny. He wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to deny it.

He entered the Avengers Tower and walked over to the elevator nodding his head at the few agents that were stationed in the entrance hall. He entered the elevator and pressed the button that would bring him to the top floor.

He would have to return to the Café as soon as possible.

He knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he found out what was going on.

He also believed Haruven had answers to his questions, although he wasn't sure the bartender would give them willingly.

 _Why_? Thor didn't know. Something was just telling him it would be difficult to make Haruven divulge his secrets.

The elevator door opened and he walked into the meeting room raising an eyebrow when he found the rest of the Avengers already around the table with Fury standing at the head of it.

"Nice of you to join us." Fury drawled and Thor nodded his head at him although a frown was already marring his handsome face.

"Nick Fury. It has been a while."

Fury hummed as Thor took a seat at the table beside Steve.

"What is this about, Fury? This could have waited until tomorrow morning; _or_ afternoon," Tony said and Fury glared at him with his good eye.

"First and foremost, why wasn't I informed that Thor returned to Earth immediately?"

"Well, you're having us tracked and under constant observation. We figured you'd find out on your own." Bruce said before anyone else could speak and Fury tensed up almost unnoticeably.

"Second?" Natasha asked.

"Second," Fury started and looked at each one of them slowly, "is that I've been informed that all of you visited a certain _Café_ in town."

"I thought we were free citizens," Clint said slowly and Fury looked at him. "Why wouldn't we be allowed to visit a simple Café?"

"You can do whatever the hell you want to do!" Fury snapped. "But the man that owns that café can't be trusted."

"Why?" Steve asked. "We've read his files and we've met him in person. Personally I can't find a reason not to trust him."

"Your files were incomplete. You have no knowledge about his abilities; you don't know what he's done or what he's capable of doing."

"He seems like an honorable man and a great warrior to me." Thor spoke up. "I returned from that Café right now and I spoke with him. I can find nothing that would indicate that he has ill intentions."

Fury frowned. "That man is a highly skilled hunter and infiltrator and he did things not one of you would have the guts to do."

"I don't know, Fury," Tony drawled. "I think all of us did a lot of bad things in the past, but most of those things were done to save people, or to save the Earth. Other things were done in ignorance. I don't think we can throw stones at Sigurdsson."

"I didn't ask you what you think, Stark…"

"And I think that you're full of shit." Everyone looked at Bruce in shock. The usually calm and collected Gamma-scientist was on his feet, hands fisted on the table and eyes glaring daggers at Fury. "Concerning his past, Ven did what he had to do. He has been nothing but honest with us and he did nothing to pose as a threat to anyone. He does what he loves to do; he lives to help people and he doesn't want trouble."

"What do you have against him?" Steve asked.

"I know who he is." Fury spoke in a low tone. "Underneath that _pretty_ visage he is a monster; a monster that has to be controlled. He is a threat to this world and he should have never been let off of his leash."

"Oh you mean like me?" Bruce snapped, but before Fury could answer Natasha joined the argument.

"You want us to bring him in," she spoke in a tone of stunned impression. She was looking at Fury with a smirk and knowing eyes. "You don't like him being outside of the system and you want him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. so that you would be able to control him. You want him under your thumb, like you think you have us, so that he doesn't have a choice but to do your bidding."

"Agent Romanoff…"

"Don't deny it, Fury!" Tony cut him off. "It irks you, doesn't it? You can't stand that you have a man out there, a man that is possibly more powerful than anything we've ever faced, and that you have no way of controlling him and his actions."

Fury tensed up, lips pressed in a tight line and his one good eye glaring at the Avengers.

"He's a wild card." Clint muttered. "If things go south you have no guarantee that he would fight to protect Earth."

"Yes, he is a wild card," Fury growled. "A _dangerous_ wild card. If he falls under the wrong influence he would become the greatest threat this world has ever seen."

"I'm not under the impression that he's easy to influence," Steve said sarcastically and Fury looked at him. "And he said that he would fight to protect Earth if the need ever arose for him to do so. I think your best move would be to lay off of him and pull back gracefully. I'm under the impression that he's not a good man to anger."

"He has a lot of power," Thor said. "His Café is very well protected by his magic and the enchantments he has on that place summon only those in need of peace and council. He is a good man." Fury snorted and shook his head.

"I see this isn't going anywhere. You're all blinded by his looks and calm appearance. You hadn't seen-…"

"What?" Bruce asked and leaned forward. "What hadn't we seen? I saw him comfort a young woman that lost her husband. I saw him laugh with a girl that came to his place just to see how he's doing. I saw him send homemade pastries to a man he doesn't even know personally. Tell me, Fury!" Bruce snapped and his eyes flashed green for a second. "What hadn't we seen?"

"You hadn't seen him torture a man into insanity with a mere gaze! You hadn't seen him kill 5 people with a flick of his wrist! You hadn't seen him bring a mansion down with a wave of his hand…"

"No, we didn't see that!" Bruce roared and got on his feet. "Just like he hasn't seen me kill God knows how many soldiers and yet he talked with me and laughed with me and lent me his shirt when I spilled tea over my own! Just like he hadn't seen Clint or Tasha kill god knows how many men for the government, or Steve kill people in the World War or Tony kill the people that kidnapped him and yet he let us into his Café, talked with us, admitted who he was and seen right into our hearts to given us what we need, and he never asked anything in return!" everyone around the table nodded at that except Fury and Thor.

Fury, because he was all but seething with anger and Thor because he was quietly observing the effect Haruven had on those that met him in person.

"Sigurdsson is a good man," Tony said. "He has a dark past, just like all of us. You can't tell me you're as clean as a tear drop, Fury. You go on and on about how he's a monster. We're all potential monsters. Isn't that why you're having us observed? You're constantly afraid that we'll turn against you and go on a rampage. You don't trust us and I must say that it's very, very reciprocated; at least on my side. You expect of us to work for you but you don't trust us to do the right thing. You are purposefully making us distrust you and practically pushing us into doing something just to spite you."

"Stark, those words…"

"What?!" Tony interrupted Fury once again, crossing his arms on the table and looking at the commander with a squinting, scrutinizing stare. "I'm just stating the obvious. I joined this organization even though I thought I wasn't a team player. I was proved wrong. To be completely honest, I'm relieved there are enough of us to protect this planet, but I will leave if things go on this way. Sigurdsson may not be an official member of the Avengers, but I would bet every single dime I own that if we were to be in any real trouble he would be the first one to come to our rescue. I'm not so sure about you, Fury." Tony stood up, straightened his jacket and looked around the room. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I left my wife in bed and she must be worried sick by now. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded at everyone and left the room.

"I agree with Stark." Bruce said and pushed away from the table, standing at full height with eyes turning a suspicious green. "I've found something I thought I'd never have. I'm grateful that you brought me into this, but trust me, Fury…" Bruce looked at the commander with a dark stare. "Between you and Ven, I think I know whom I would choose." With that said he turned around, clapped Steve's shoulder on his way out and left the room without another word.

"I think you should carefully consider your next move," Steve advised and looked at Fury from under narrowed eyebrows. "I don't know Haruven as well as Bruce does, but he has yet to give us a reason not to trust him."

"Steve is right," Natasha said. "Sigurdsson knew who we are and I'm not that naïve to believe he doesn't know what we did. He allowed us into his Café and treated us with nothing but respect and welcoming kindness." Clint nodded in agreement and Steve smiled, the three standing up as one.

"Take everything into careful consideration, Fury," Clint said. "While you were busy observing us from afar and trying to control our actions we did what you wanted us to do. We've become a real team. I'm afraid that if you continue on this track you will no longer be considered part of it." The three turned around and left.

Once the door closed Thor stood up and his eyes met Fury's good one. "I have been away for two years and I can see that a lot of things have changed. As much as I can tell, you have distanced yourself from your comrades."

"I am the commanding officer…"

"Yes, you are and I was a member of my Father's guard. I had spent every waking moment with my fellow warriors even though I was their commander. I slept in the barracks with them, I shared meals with them, I trained with them, fought with them and I bled with them." Thor stood to his full height, looking at Fury with an unreadable gaze. "You shouldn't ask of your men to do something you are not ready to do, Fury. A commander must be with his team. He must be there to lead them and see to it that they all come out of battle alive. A commander does not control the team; he leads it." Fury looked to the side with a frown. "Think about it before you decide on your next course of action. I met Haruven Sigurdsson today and I have seen his heart. There is much pain and darkness in it, but it is there because of his past. He is living a life of redemption. Maybe you should-what is that phrase…" Thor looked to the side with a thoughtful frown, " _borrow a page from his book_?" Fury raised an eyebrow at that while Thor nodded and took a step back. "Be careful of your next step," he warned and walked out of the room, leaving Fury to contemplate their words.

He walked over to a window and looked out at the sleeping city, ducking his head to look at his right hand. He opened his fist and clenched it again, raising his head with eyebrows narrowed in a thoughtful frown. 'Did I really make so many mistakes?'

**cut**

Haruven laughed and shook his head. "Really now, Clark, I thought you would have proposed by now," he said and the man in front of him blushed.

"I just - no time is ever good enough! I want it to be perfect! She deserves the best!"

"Aren't you the best for her?" Ven asked and tilted his head to the side innocently, and Clark blushed furiously.

"I'm not so…"

"She chose you, Clark," Ven cut him off and gifted him with an encouraging smile. "Don't you think it counts for something? Trust me, whatever way you decide to propose to Lois I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Clark sighed and rubbed the back of his head before he pushed his glasses further up on his nose.

"I guess I'm just worried she'd say no."

Ven scoffed and shook his head, waving his right hand as though Clark had said something utterly stupid. "Don't be. She wants to spend her life with you. Go to her and make her happy."

Clark smiled at that and Ven returned it equally. "I knew there was a reason I kept coming back to talk with you. You make things sound so simple."

Haruven snorted and looked to the side at the fire burning in the fireplace. "All of us are prone to making things seem more complicated than they really are," he said and stood up together with Clark as the man got ready to leave. "We just have to relax and let everything play out the way it should."

Clark nodded and shook hands with Ven. "I'm glad I came over," Clark said and placed a few bills in Ven's hand.

"Clark, that's too much…"

"I don't want to hear it!" Clark interrupted Ven, who sighed, lips tilting up into a small smile. "I don't care what you do with it, but I won't take back that money."

Haruven laughed and pulled Clark into a loving hug. "I'm glad I saw you again, Clark. Good luck."

"Call me if you need anything." Clark turned around with a small wave, closing the door once he walked out of the warmth of Starborn Café.

Haruven sighed and shook his head with a small smile, levitating the money into a small wooden chest on the far right part of the bar before summoning their empty cups into his hands and making his way towards the sink.

 _'Are you feeling any better?'_ Urd asked.

'I'm feeling much better,' he answered honestly. 'I haven't seen Thor in over 24 hours and my magic is calm again. I guess it just came to the point where it became too much for me and Thor's presence only made it react more violently. I'm surprised I hadn't snapped from all that pressure.'

_'Serves you right for not allowing me to absorb some of your magic regularly.'_

'I don't want to endanger you, Urd.' Haruven told her as he washed the dishes, feeling the spark of her annoyance. "You barely managed to go back into the Mirror because of how much you absorbed last time. You know you can't survive long on this plain. I don't want to put you into unnecessary danger.'

 _'So you're willing to suffer,'_ she concluded with a long sigh. _'You have always been too unselfish for your own good, my sweet.'_

Haruven sighed and ducked his head, fisting his hands on the edge of the sink. 'Don't be angry with me, Urd,' he pleaded with his friend. 'I know I'm wrong-…'

 _'You're not wrong, Haruven.'_ Invisible arms wrapped around his shoulders and a chilly pair of lips kissed his left temple. _'You should only learn how to let others carry some of your load.'_

A small smile tilted Haruven's lips and he nuzzled his head against Urd's invisible cheek making her giggle. 'I'll try.'

In that moment the door opened and Bruce walked in with a small frown. It was replaced with a smile the moment he laid eyes on Ven. "Ven! I'm a glad to see that you are feeling better."

"Bruce! Welcome!" Haruven called out happily, quickly dried his hands and walked around the bar with Bruce meeting him half way and pulling Haruven into a warm hug. The bartender smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"How do you feel, Ven?" Bruce asked warmly as they parted.

"I feel much better, Bruce; almost as good as new," Haruven answered and placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Come. I just received a batch of new tea I want you to try," he spoke as he led Bruce over to the bar and the Gamma-scientist chuckled.

"I can't wait." Haruven smiled and quickly prepared a cup of tea for Bruce. He leaned on the bar and watched as Bruce looked at his drink. The tea was a gentle baby pink color and it smelled like fresh cherries and vanilla. "This smells wonderful," Bruce said and carefully took a sip. "Tastes even better."

"I try," Ven teased and Bruce shot him a small smirk. He sipped the tea while Haruven observed him, quickly noticing Bruce's hunched shoulders and shadowed eyes. With a small sigh he took a seat beside Bruce and looked at the scientist's profile. "Bruce, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Bruce choked on a sip and shot Haruven a glare when the bartender chuckled.

"Nothing's wrong!" Haruven raised an eyebrow at him, and Bruce rolled his eyes. He sighed and hunched forward. "Fury summoned the night before last. Yesterday I've been too busy to come and see you, but after everything he told us…"

"Ah." Bruce looked at Ven from the corner of his eyes. "Let me guess; he told you that I couldn't be trusted, that I was a monster who can kill without a thought and that you should stay away from me."

Bruce snorted. "How did you guess?" he muttered and Ven smiled at him although his eyes shadowed a little.

"Because he said that to me, only in _many_ more words."

Bruce frowned at that. "What happened between you two?"

Ven hummed and tugged on a loose seam on his sleeve, tearing it off. Bruce's eyebrows twitched when the seams crawled back into their proper place and Haruven flattened his sleeve before sighing and resting his hands calmly on the bar, fingers entwined, and looked at Bruce with a sad expression. "A few wizards got a hold of some technology 9 years ago and kidnapped the scientists that developed it to force them into showing them how to use it." Haruven spoke up and Bruce listened carefully. "A friend of mine was among them. I was sent to work with Fury and his team and took only one wizard with me, another dear friend of mine. You have to understand that I was very different at that time." Ven warned and looked in Bruce's eyes shortly before he continued with his story. "Our mission was to invade their base, retrieve the technology and bring back the scientists. My friend William and I were trying to plan in out so that we relied on stealth. We could have done it all ourselves, but because it was government technology, Fury and his team were sent with us."

Haruven swallowed audibly, licked dry lips and shifted in his seat, and Bruce leaned closer, listening intently to the story.

He wanted to understand the animosity that seemed to exist between Fury and Haruven, not because of Fury, but because he truly wanted to know Haruven better.

"Fury didn't trust us and to be perfectly honest William and I didn't care all that much. Fury set out a camp and chose 3 of his men to go in with us. He wanted for William and me not to mix in. I said that it was my mission and that I would see it done whether he agreed to it or not."

"And Fury agreed to that?" Bruce asked doubtfully and raised an eyebrow when Ven blushed bashfully.

"Only after I used my magic to shut him up and hang him upside down from a tree. I told him that he could stay back if he wanted, but that William and I would go in on our own if need be. I don't know and don't care if Fury hates me because I humiliated him in front of his teammates or because I disobeyed his order. The three guys he chose didn't like me all that much either, but they followed after us never the less. We got in, found the technology and the scientists and made our way out. Everything would have gone well if Fury didn't decide that he was tired of waiting for us. He followed us in and revealed our position. A fight broke out. Hermione, one of the scientists that were kidnapped and my friend, was killed in the crossfire protecting one of Fury's men. Normal humans, no matter how armed they are, don't stand a chance against fully trained dark wizards. I - I lost control."

Ven swallowed difficultly and looked at his reflection in the mirror behind the bar. The shadows dancing in those expressive emerald depths made a shiver run down Bruce's back, and even though he had already known that there was a darker side to Haruven Sigurdsson, it was impossible not to tremble at the slight insight into the wizard's mind.

"I killed every single one of those damn bastards without a thought while William led the scientists out," Haruven murmured, glancing down at his entwined fingers. "I followed after them and destroyed the manor together with anything and anyone that remained in it. Fury was angry. He believed we should have taken at least one of them in for questioning. I told him that he should make his mind on whether he would stand to the side and let others do their jobs or mix in, but either way he should stick to one and not endanger the mission because of his pride. I guess he decided on the first idea." Ven finished with a weak smile.

"Is William…"

"He is alive and he works for the Auror force. He left the Unspeakables around the same time as I did."

Bruce nodded and silence settled between them for a moment with Bruce quietly observing Haruven and the wizard losing himself within the dark corners of his mind. "I'm sorry about your friend," Bruce murmured, placing a hand on Haruven's right forearm, and the bartender looked at the Gamma-scientist, offering him a small, sad smile.

"Thank you, Bruce. To be perfectly honest, Hermione and I had drifted apart long before that mission. I joined the Aurors and she chose to return to the Muggle world. She lost her boyfriend a year after the war. It was too much for her and she went back to a normal life as far away from magic as possible. Never the less, I'm glad I got to see her at least one more time."

"I'm sure she felt the same way." Ven smiled thankfully and nodded his head. In that moment the door opened and in walked Steve and Tony, both looking at Haruven with small smiles.

"We thought we'd find you here!" Tony called out and held the door open. Pepper walked in and kissed her husband's cheek in thanks.

"Welcome," Ven said as he and Bruce stood up to greet them, and the three quickly took their cloaks off hurrying towards one of the fireplaces with Bruce joining them. "Take your seats. I'll bring your drinks over right away." Ven said and bowed his head at them.

"I can't wait," Pepper said as Tony helped her into a chair. He, Bruce and Steve took their seats around a table and soon enough Haruven served them their by now favorite drinks.

Pepper smiled and her eyes glimmered when Haruven served her the drink she drank last time. "I enjoyed it very much last time, Mr. Sigurdsson."

Haruven smiled at her. "I'm glad you did, and please call me Haruven or Ven."

"And you can call me Pepper," she answered making her husband snort.

"Why not," Tony drawled and blinked innocently up at Haruven. "You're on a first name basis with everyone. We shouldn't be any different."

Haruven laughed quietly at Tony before nodding minutely. "As you wish."

"You should join us if you have nothing else to do," Steve offered.

"If you so wish." Haruven said, summoned a chair over and took a seat when everyone moved a bit to make place for him.

"I'm so glad we came," Pepper said. "I just love this place. It's so… _homey_."

"I'm glad you like it here, Pepper," Haruven thanked her with a small bow of his head.

"Did Bruce tell you…?"

"I know about agent Fury and no, I don't worry about him," Haruven interrupted Steve and Captain America relaxed when he saw that Haruven wasn't in the slightest bit worried. "If he tries anything I'll take care of it."

"Good," Steve said. "I do believe that we worried for nothing."

Haruven laughed merrily at that and nodded his head. "Yes, Steve. You worried for nothing. Fury has no power over me. He can rage and rave all he wants, but he can't force me into anything. You don't have to worry."

"Great," Tony said and raised his glass. "I'll drink to that."

Haruven smiled and summoned a glass of some dark red drink into his hand. "I'll drink to that," he toasted and they drank their drinks.

 _'I'm glad to see you like this, Ven.'_ Urd whispered in Ven's ear, while the other three commented their drinks among themselves, and a warm caress passed down Ven's spine. _'You're finally smiling.'_ Ven took a sip of his drink and shivered when it flowed down his throat leaving a burning sensation in its wake.

'Trust me, my lovely Urd. I hadn't felt this relieved in a long, long time.' He watched as Bruce, Steve and Pepper laughed at something Tony said.

 _'That is good, my sweet. Enjoy yourself.'_ Haruven smiled slightly and nodded his head minutely.

"So, Ven!" Said man looked at Tony who grinned at him. "We know you know that we know about your sexual orientation."

Haruven barely stopped himself from laughing and managed to just raise an eyebrow at Tony. "What with it?"

"I was wondering; do you top or bottom?"

"Tony Stark, why I never…" Pepper was interrupted when Ven burst into loud, heartfelt laughter. Once he calmed down he gave Tony a mysterious, teasing glance and raised his glass.

"That, my dear Tony is for me to know and for you never to find out." He took a sip while Tony snorted and rolled his eyes, Pepper sighed and Bruce and Steve laughed.

'I am.' Ven thought and relaxed in his chair. 'For the first time in a long, long while, I am enjoying myself.'

**cut**

**I just love to see my characters growing with each chapter. It's like raising your baby. Ever so slowly you see the fruits of your effort.**

**But we all know that there is much more that will happen before we see the end of this story, so join me in the next installment: 'Grounding'.**


	10. Grounding

**cut**

Thor was sitting alone in his room. The sun had yet to rise and he couldn't sleep. His thoughts were focused on one Haruven Sigurdsson. A part of him wanted to go back to Starborn right away, but another part was telling him to take his time.

Granted it was a very small part of him. It was the part that still feared that Haruven was no better than Loki and that small part was quickly suppressed by the other part and surprisingly, his heart.

His heart was telling him to go back to Starborn this very moment. Something was pulling him back and its call was growing stronger by the minute.

He sighed, stood up, and walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out his bag and took a small, round mirror out of it, feeling its slight weight on his palm. It was big enough to fit in his hand.

Taking a seat on his bed his took the mirror in both hands and closed his eyes, murmuring a few words in his mother language under his breath. The reflective glass of the mirror glimmered, and moments later the beautiful face of his mother appeared instead of his reflection.

"Thor, my son. I am surprised you called so soon," she spoke lovingly, and a smile tilted Thor's lips.

"I need your advice, Mother," he said and Frigga smiled at him.

"Speak, my son," she said and Thor frowned.

"I met someone." Frigga frowned and tilted her head to the side. "He is a bartender at a café. His name is Haruven Sigurdsson."

Frigga's eyes widened for a mere second before her lips tilted into a small, mysterious smile. "And?" she asked and Thor licked his lips.

"I don't know mother. I went to see him and I have felt strange ever since. It is like something is calling me to him; pulling me to his side. I read about his past and he is a great warrior. I have seen his heart and I saw that he is weary of battle. He is powerful in magic but does not wish to use it to harm others. He seems honorable and I must admit that he is very beautiful."

Frigga laughed charmingly, eyes glimmering with mirth. "I fail to see your plight, my son," she said and Thor sighed.

"I keep remembering that Child carrying the Mark of Thunder you mentioned once."

"Ah." Frigga nodded her head in understanding. "Worry not, Thor. If you feel drawn to young Haruven then go to him. I dare say that you shall not regret it."

"You know something, Mother," Thor concluded, narrowing his eyes at him mother. "You know something you are not willing to share with me."

Frigga smiled at him lovingly. "Now, where would be the fun in that, my son? You should live your life on your own. I am only here to give you advice. Go to him. Speak with him. Your instincts have never failed you before. Why deny yourself now?"

Thor hummed and looked out the window of his room. Dawn was breaking and the sky was painted red. "You're right, Mother," he looked back at the mirror. "I shall go and speak with him. I must know if he feels the same."

Frigga nodded and offered an encouraging smile. "Go, my son. Stay safe," she said and Thor nodded.

"Greet everyone for me, Mother, and stay safe," with that the mirror glowed and once it stopped glowing the only thing he could see was his own reflection. He sighed and put the mirror under his pillow. Looking at Mjölnir that rested against the wall beside the head of his bed, Thor took a deep breath and stood up.

"She is right. I _should_ go," he muttered and made his way out. 'Otherwise my heart and mind will no longer know peace.'

**cut**

Haruven smiled when the door of the Café opened and a tall man with dirty blond hair walked in. "Neville! It's been so long!" he greeted warmly and Neville grinned. The two met in the middle of the café and hugged.

"Harry. I missed you," Neville said and Harry smiled at him when they parted.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked and led Neville over to the bar.

"Luna is visiting relatives with our children so I thought, while they are at it, I could come and see how you're doing. You know I don't like large gatherings; especially _loud_ large gatherings."

Haruven laughed and placed a cup of tea in front of Neville and another one beside it, before rounding the bar and taking a seat beside his old friend. "I know, and I'm sure Luna doesn't mind."

Neville chuckled. "No, she doesn't. She sends her greetings."

"Greet her for me when you see her, as well as your children. How old are they now?" Harry asked and a happy smile decorated Neville's face.

"Frank is 14 years old, Alice is 12, and Harry is 13 months old." Ven's eyes widened slightly and Neville sighed, placing a hand on Haruven's back. "You did a lot for us, Harry - _Ven_." He corrected himself and rolled his eyes, earning a small laugh from Haruven. "I would have lost both Luna and Frank if it weren't for you."

"You're my friends, Neville. I only did what was right," Haruven said and Neville gave Ven's shoulder a small squeeze.

"And I will never be able to express my gratitude. You know that you only have to call and that I'll do whatever I can to help you, right?"

Ven nodded, and covered Neville's hand with his own. "I know, Neville. Your friendship means the world to me."

Neville smiled and looked around with a sigh. "This place is wonderful."

"Thank you."

"I can feel your magic circulating everywhere," he said and looked at Ven. "Is everything alright with it?"

Ven sighed and shrugged elegantly. "I'm handling it to the best of my abilities. To be perfectly honest it is getting increasingly harder to find a way to contain it."

Neville frowned in worry. "You have yet to find your Chosen."

Ven's expression turned slightly sad. "That's not the problem, Neville," he murmured.

"Then what is?"

Ven looked at him and Neville almost winced when he saw the worry in Ven's eyes; worry and the shadows of old fears.

"What if I'm not good enough…"

"You stop right there, Harry James Potter!" Neville snapped and Ven recoiled with wide eyes. He forgot that Neville could be quite forceful when he wanted to be. "You are a man anyone would be happy to have as a life mate, a friend and a consort. You are kind, wise, generous, powerful and you don't have a selfish bone in your body, so don't you _dare_ think yourself unworthy of anyone! You deserve the best. If nothing else, whoever they are, _they_ should worry about not being worthy of you."

Ven laughed quietly and shook his head. "After everything I've done you still think so highly of me."

Neville frowned and grabbed Ven's forearm tugging on it until Ven turned to face Neville fully, warm brown gaze diving into Ven's emerald depths. "You did those things because no one else was brave enough to do them. You sacrificed years of peace to bring peace to others, you sacrificed a good part of your life to gift life to others and you asked nothing but peace in return." Neville let go of Ven's arm and moved back a little. "If it were up to me, nothing less than a _god_ would be fit enough for you."

Ven blushed and Neville gifted him with a gentle, brotherly smile.

"You deserve someone who will be able to take care of you for once. You don't need someone who will depend on you, but someone who will be able to protect you for a change." Ven sighed and looked at Neville with a smile.

"I suppose you're right," he said and Neville snorted.

"Like I said," he spoke and took a sip of his tea, "you've taken care of others for your whole life. Even now you're doing so." Ven raised an eyebrow and Neville shot him a sarcastic stare. "What do you take me for? Blind?" he nodded towards the ceiling. "I can see what you did to this place. You just couldn't retire to some mountain and live the rest of your life in peace and quiet. You just _had_ to open up a place for tormented souls, didn't you?"

Ven chuckled and shook his head. "You know me, Neville."

"I do, you self-sacrificing Gryffindork," Neville drawled and Ven laughed.

"Merlin, am I happy to see you again," Ven breathed out and Neville chuckled and patted Ven's shoulder.

"And I'm happy to see you again, Harry, although I would have been happier to see you married to some tall, handsome hunk of a man than alone like this." Ven laughed loudly and Neville chuckled. In that moment the door opened and Neville raised an eyebrow when Ven's head snapped toward the door and a shiver ran down the lithe body.

Neville barely stopped himself from whistling at the man that entered.

"Good morning," he greeted, and Ven stood up, quickly bowing at him.

"Someone like him," Neville pressed out though his teeth and Ven hissed at him to keep quiet before facing the newcomer with a smile and walking over to him.

"Good morning, Thor. I'm glad to see you again."

Neville's eyes widened for a moment. He got a hold of himself when his eyes met Thor's. Those stormy blues darkened for a moment and Neville had a sudden need to pack up and leave as soon as possible.

"You know what, Ha _\- Ven?"_ Said man turned around and looked at Neville with a confused stare. "I just remembered that grandmother asked me to pick up something for her. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Neville…"

"Stay safe!" Neville rounded the two and left the Café as though Hell Hounds were chasing him.

Thor stared after Neville with a raised eyebrow while Ven did an impressive imitation of a fish for a few moments. His mouth snapped shut when Thor turned to look at him, eyebrows meeting the line of blond hair. "A friend of yours?"

Ven quickly gained control over his tongue, swallowing and straightening before he made an even bigger fool of himself. "Yes. I'm sorry for that. He must have been in a hurry."

Thor chuckled and Ven felt a shiver run down his body. "Do not worry. I came so we could speak."

Ven's breath caught in his throat and he looked away from Thor's captivating eyes. "Of course. Please, take a seat," he said and walked over to the bar.

Thor smirked and followed after him, startling a bit when both cups vanished off of the bar while Ven prepared drinks for the both of them. Thor took a seat and crossed his arms on the bar, watching the wizard work. "It seems you are feeling better than last time," Thor commented and Ven looked up from the drink he was preparing.

"I _am_ feeling better; _much_ better."

Thor nodded and smiled in thanks when Ven placed a cup in front of him, his smile growing a bit when he recognized the drink as the one he drank last time. "Did you think of a name for it?" he asked and Haruven shook his head.

"No. I can't think of a name for it at the moment. I'm sure it will come to me with time." Ven placed another cup on the bar and rounded it, taking a seat beside Thor who smiled and nodded. "So," Ven said and took a sip of his drink. "What did you want to talk about?"

Thor sighed and turned in the chair to face Ven fully. For the longest moment he just observed Ven and the bartender had a hard time staying calm.

For once his magic wasn't bursting at the seams, but it was restless never the less. He could feel it crawling under his skin, begging to either be set free or trying to answer the call of Thor's own power.

It was overwhelming.

It made Ven's body burn and his heart beat quickly, but this time he kept an iron hard control over it.

He was determined not to make a fool out of himself.

"I must say, Haruven…" Thor started and Ven almost jumped in his seat, managing to stop himself in the knick of time. "You've made me think and feel strange things." Thor decided that if he wanted to get anything done he would have to be his usual blunt self. Even though he came a long way from the rash brat he was a few years back, there were moments when he could still be quite forceful and blunt; he only learned to control himself better.

"I apologize if I've made you uncomfortable," Ven said and Thor raised an eyebrow.

He could see that Ven's eyes darkened slightly and that he was pulling back, and Thor didn't like that; for some reason he didn't like that at all. "I never said that." He said and smiled when Ven tilted his head to the side a bit with a confused expression. "I only said you make me feel strange, but not in a bad way."

Ven tensed up and his eyes widened for a mere second. "Then what…"

Thor sighed and took his drink, taking a sip of the enchanting ambrosia he had discovered in this strange place. "You…" he started but his voice faded as he looked for the right words, "you _attract_ me, Haruven."

Ven's lips parted slightly and he stared at Thor with surprise.

"I've known you for no more than three days, but I feel drawn to you. I feel like I should stay with you and never let you out of my sight; and yet I don't know why. Your magic is calling out to me and your heart…"

"Stop…" Haruven interrupted him and closed his eyes. "Please, say no more." He stood up, rounded the bar and threw his drink into the sink.

_'Ven, what are you doing!'_

'This isn't right, Urd!' He told her, his heart aching something awful. "He shouldn't be with me if it's just my magic calling out to him! I feel like I'm not giving him a choice!'

_'But, V…'_

"I came here to tell you what I feel, Haruven." Thor interrupted Urd, standing on his feet with hands braced on the bar. "I am not yet certain what it is exactly, but I…"

Ven took a towel and impulsively started to clean the tables just to stop himself from looking at Thor. He was slowly losing control again and he didn't want that to happen.

"Haruven, stop that and talk to me. Please." Thor followed after Haruven who avoided him moving on to another table before Thor could take a hold of him.

"I'm afraid we have nothing to talk about," Haruven spoke, barely managing to stop his voice from wavering.

"Haruven, listen. If you do not feel the same…"

"No!" Haruven cried out before he could stop himself and turned around to look at Thor, not realizing that he had made a fatal mistake. He bumped into the table behind him when he realized Thor was closer than he thought he would be, finding himself looking up Thor's eyes, heartbeat stuttering when tall, strong man took a step closer effectively trapping Ven between the table and himself.

"No?" Thor asked and smirked.

Ven's breath hitched in his throat and he realized that if the God of Thunder took another step closer Haruven would practically be forced to sit on the table.

"No." Haruven spoke. He was trying to keep a cool head and push down his magic that was running wild in his veins. "I'm not _indifferent_ about you." He tried to regain control over himself and his words.

Thor hummed and took another step forward. His instincts never led him wrong before and right now they were telling him to grab the slightly smaller man and never let him go. Something in him, in the deepest part of him, recognized this man. It recognized Haruven on a primal level. It recognized Haruven as his and his alone. "You are not indifferent, you say."

Haruven swallowed difficultly when Thor took another step closer and pushed his knee between Ven's legs, taking a firm hold of Haruven's forearms when the raven haired man raised his hands and placed them on Thor's broad chest in a feint attempt to push him away and put some distance between them, not even aware of the quiet, pleading whine that escaped his parted lips.

"Why are you fighting so hard against whatever is happening here, Haruven?"

Ven's mouth dried and no matter how hard he tried to avoid doing that, he looked up and his eyes dove into Thor's.

Maybe it would be easier to just give in?

Maybe he would finally be able to go back to how he was before if he just gave in to this _need_?

Thor let go of Haruven's forearms when the bartender ducked his head, and the God of Thunder reached up, touching those pale cheeks with the tips of his fingers. His breath wavered when his fingers brushed Haruven's fringe away from that beautiful face to reveal a faded lightning bolt scar on Ven's forehead. One had to look hard to see it because it was almost too faded to see, but to Thor it was clear.

"You are that _Child_ ," Thor whispered in pure amazement. "You are the Child with the Mark of Thunder." Ven tried to look away but Thor cupped his face within his gentle hold and stopped him. "My mother spoke of you a long time ago. I thought I would never find you."

Haruven tried to say something but the words were stuck somewhere in his throat.

"I'm sorry…" he managed to press out and Thor frowned in confusion, "I didn't mean to deceive…"

"Fret not."

"But…"

"I only heard my Mother mention you once. I had no idea that this was what she meant." Thor muttered lowly and Ven swallowed difficultly. "I had no idea that the Norns decided to gift me with such a powerful, strong consort."

Ven's eyes widened. "Thor, I…"

Before Ven could say another word Thor captured his lips in a kiss and Ven could do nothing but moan. His magic sang in his blood, his heart was beating loudly in his ears and his hands fisted on Thor's chest as though they had a will of their own.

Thor moved closer and his arms settled on Ven's waist as he tasted his Chosen for the first time. He could feel Ven's magic burst out of him and wrap itself around them. He could feel his own power respond to Ven's magic and every fiber of Thor's being trembled and burned. He deepened the kiss and pulled Ven closer, moaning when Ven's long, elegant fingers entangled in his hair, keeping him close and stopping him from breaking the kiss.

Not that Thor wanted to. As far as he was concerned his whole life, everything he lived through, every experience, every battle, every lesson he had learned has led to this one single moment.

They parted, gasping for air and Thor leaned his forehead against Ven's. The slightly smaller man was shivering and his magic was dancing happily around them. He tilted his head up a bit and Thor shivered when he looked into those ethereal, burning emerald eyes. They were glowing with power beyond anything Thor has ever seen and felt, and for some reason he suddenly felt humbled.

He felt like he should kneel in front of this creature and thank the Norns for intending Haruven to be his. Instead of doing that he reached up and cupped Ven's cheek with his hand, gently passing with his thumb over those kiss-abused lips. "Mine," he whispered possessively and Ven leaned into Thor's hand, eyes slipping closed as his whole body trembled.

"Yours," he breathed out and tilted his head to the side to lay a kiss in the middle of Thor's palm. His magic suddenly calmed and pulled back into him, and those amazing eyes opened to look up at Thor who gifted him with a smile full of comfort.

"You shall suffer no longer," he promised and Ven's mouth opened slightly, eyes widening in shock and wonder. "I make this pledge on my honor and my blood." Thor spoke. "I, Thor Odinson, hereby swear on my life that I shall prove myself your worthy keeper." Ven swallowed over a lump and nodded his head unable to speak. "Do you, Haruven Sigurdsson, accept my pledge? Will you allow me to court you and prove to you that I am worthy of your affection?"

Haruven tried to speak, but his voice was stuck in his throat. Thor smiled and Haruven's heart skipped a beat. In that moment it was as though a calm settled over his mind. His magic pulsated and his thoughts cleared. He looked in Thor's eyes and tried to find something, anything that would tell him the man wasn't willing in this. He tried to find a trace of anything that would tell him Thor was doing this just because something was making him do this, but to Ven's honest surprise all he found was honesty and something that he couldn't quite name yet, but it made him feel warm and safe.

A small, calm smile appeared on Ven's face and Thor couldn't help but think that he had never in his life seen anything more beautiful than that. "Do you, Haruven?" he asked again and Ven nodded his head, for once refusing to think.

"Yes," he said and Thor let go of a relieved sigh. "I do."

**cut**

**I remember someone telling me the first time this chapter was posted that the last scene seemed to be rushed, and that the romance between Thor and Haruven had advanced too quickly.**

**But then I remember the start of my own relationship and think -** _**NAH** _ **, this is too damn slow!**

**Anyway, let's all see what will happen next!**

**I'll see you all next time in 'Old Friend'.**


	11. Old Friend

**cut**

"Aren't you all hyper today?"

Ven smiled widely at Neville. "I hadn't felt this good in ages."

Neville snorted and rolled his eyes. "It was bloody time," he muttered and Ven chuckled. He took a seat beside Neville at the bar and took a sip of his tea. The Café was absolutely glowing. Neville concluded the atmosphere was reflecting Ven's mood. "I guess tall-strong-and-mysterious is the one I should thank."

Ven's cheeks adopted a light blush and Neville rolled his eyes. "I suppose you should," Ven said and Neville nodded.

"Is he a good guy?" he asked and Ven raised an eyebrow at him.

"Neville Longbottom, what are you planning?" he drawled and Neville looked at him innocently.

"Nothing! Nothing at all. I just want to have a small chat with him about how he should treat you," Neville defended himself, although he knew that it wouldn't work with Haruven.

"He asked for permission to court me, Neville," spoke the bartender and Neville huffed.

"I know," he moaned, "you told me everything, remember?" Ven blushed at that. "He appears to be quite forceful." Neville commented and Ven shot him through with a glare.

"He didn't do anything I didn't want him to do," he blurted out quietly. "After he - after he kissed me he…" Ven trailed off and looked to the side, and Neville had to try hard to stop himself from laughing.

He could tell that Ven was smitten. His magic was fluctuating freely for once and one could see it on him. Even though he was bursting with energy, Haruven seemed calm for the first time in a long, long while. Neville didn't remember ever seeing him like this.

"He did what?" Neville pushed for an answer and Ven jumped in his seat, glancing at Neville before he shifted his weight and cleared his throat.

"He bowed at me," Ven spoke trying to sound careless, but the smug smirk on Neville's face told him that he had failed spectacularly. "He actually bowed at me, Neville." Ven looked at Neville. "He kissed my hand and said he would see me later. And then he left."

Neville hummed. "I'll admit that he's a gentleman, but still…"

Ven groaned and rolled his eyes. "Neville, I'm a grown man…"

"A grown man that has seen a lot of bad things," Neville interrupted Haruven who looked at him with a small frown and parted lips. "I told you yesterday what I think about all this. I just want to make sure he knows that there are a lot of people he will have to answer to if he hurts you in any way." Neville said and Ven shook his head at him.

"And here I thought I was the overprotective one," he muttered, looking at Neville with a small smile.

"Trust me, my friend. You have no idea how many people will turn the world on its head if anything bad happens to you."

Ven tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Neville…"

In that moment the door opened and three people walked in. Ven looked at them and smiled welcomingly.

"Ms. Romanoff, Mr. Barton, Steve! I wasn't expecting you!" Ven greeted and shot Neville an apologizing glance before he walked over to the three.

"Well, Thor disappeared somewhere this morning, and Bruce and Tony chased us out because we kind of damaged the training room, so we had nothing to do. We decided to come over while our genius scientists are fixing the training room," Steve explained and Ven laughed lightly.

"Come, take your seats. I'm sure you're quite cold. I don't remember the last time that much snow has fallen," he spoke as he led them over to a table.

"I hope we didn't interrupt anything," Natasha said and looked at Neville.

"Don't worry, miss," Neville said and stood up. "I was just about to…"

"Nonsense," Ven interrupted Neville and showed him to come over, "you were not about to leave and there is no need for you to." Neville rolled his eyes while the three sixths of the Avengers exchanged amused glances. "Neville, I would like you to meet a few dear guests of mine. This is Steve Rogers." Neville shook hands with Steve and the soldier nodded at him.

"It's a pleasure," Steve said and Neville moved onto Clint.

"This is Mr. Clint Barton," Ven introduced while the two shook hands.

"Call me Clint," Clint said and Neville nodded.

"And last but not least, lovely Ms. Natasha Romanoff." Natasha shot Ven a small smirk while she shook hands with Neville.

"You can call me Natasha," she said and Neville nodded.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," he greeted everyone while Haruven placed a hand on Neville's back.

"My friends, this is Neville Longbottom. We went to school together and I consider him my closest friend," Ven said, and Neville rolled his eyes.

"You're making me blush," he drawled sarcastically and Ven chuckled.

"I'm sure. Please, take your seats. I'll bring your drinks over right away." Ven moved for the bar while the other four took their seats.

"He seems different somehow," Natasha murmured, "and I mean in a very good way. It seems like a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders."

Clint and Steve nodded their heads in agreement.

"He carries a lot of burdens," Neville spoke up and the three looked at him. "I am happy at least one of them was lifted off of his shoulders." Neville said before Ven walked over and placed their drinks in front of them.

"Excuse me," he said just as the door opened and a group of girls walked in.

"Hello, Mr. V!" the girls called out and Ven smiled welcomingly at them.

"Welcome, girls. Take your seats. Some warm chocolate today?"

"Yes please!" said one of them as they took their seats and Ven went to make their drinks.

"I thought he couldn't be kinder than he already was," Clint commented and almost moaned when he took a sip of Butterbeer. "Perfect as always." Natasha smirked at Clint, enjoying her favorite drink.

"So, Ven said you two went to school together," Steve turned to Neville, nursing his own glass of beer between his hands.

"Yes. We weren't all that close during our school days, but we were friends never the less. I dare to say that if Harry – _Ven_ wasn't there for me I wouldn't be here today."

"He seems to be everyone's hero at some level," Steve said and Neville chuckled.

"You could say that he _is_ everyone's hero. He sacrificed a lot for a lot of people and received very little in return. If you ask me, he deserves more recognition than he's given." The other three nodded in agreement. The door opened again and an elderly man walked in.

"Alfred! I didn't expect you back so soon!" Alfred smiled warmly at Haruven and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Master Bruce needed to take care of some business, so I decided to use this opportunity to come and see you again." Ven laughed quietly and led Alfred over to his usual table.

"I'll bring you your drink right away," Ven said and all but danced back to the bar.

"This is the first time I actually see him work when there are more people here," Clint muttered. The door opened again and a young man walked in. Ven greeted him as warmly as he greeted everyone else and led him over to a table. He moved around with the grace and confidence of a master at work. It seemed like this was what he was best at. Everyone was smiling and chatting as if they had no worries at all.

"He is really something," Natasha commented and Neville nodded his head.

"He is the best thing that happened to this world since _ever_."

The exchanged glances before they looked at Neville again. "Neville?" Steve spoke up and the Wizard raised an eyebrow when he saw the focused frowns on their faces.

"Yes?"

"Ven mentioned that he had quite an… _adventurous_ school life," Steve said and Neville laughed.

"Is that the word he used?"

"Not exactly; he mentioned a basilisk and soul-sucking creatures," Natasha drawled.

Neville rolled his eyes and Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. "For him our school years were more like yearly life threatening events than adventures, to be perfectly honest."

"He didn't make it sound like that," Steve said, growing pale when Neville huffed and shook his head.

"Trust me; no one, and I mean no one has ever visited the infirmary as much as Harry did. He was in there so many times that by our fourth year we started making bests on how long it will take for him to end up there and how many times he would visit the hospital wing. After the war our school nurse actually dedicated a bed to him. His name is still written on that bed, if I'm not mistaken. I believe the actual count by the end of our school years concerning how many times he ended up in the hospital wing was around 10+ times although most people think it was only 7 times. I lost count after 11." Neville recounted and almost laughed again when the three gaped at him.

"He's prone to accidents," Natasha muttered, still a bit stunned, and Neville huffed.

"No. He just risks his life for others too much," he spoke dryly.

"I thought schools were supposed to be safe," Steve pressed out and Neville scoffed.

"Trust me, nothing is safe for Ven. I'm surprised that he lasted 8 years without ending up in the hospital for any amount of time."

"Well that's what happens when you usually go looking for trouble." Natasha said.

"Oh, don't get me wrong!" Neville hurried to explain. "Trouble does a fine job of finding him on her own; there's no need for him to go looking for it."

"I hope you're not gossiping about me." Ven passed beside them to clean up a table and Neville snorted.

"It's not gossip if it's true!" he called out after his friend Ven laughed, moving onto the next table. He greeted Alfred as he walked out of the Café and snorted when he walked over to Alfred's table and saw how much money the elderly man left. "He always leaves too much," he muttered and took his empty glass going back to the bar to clean up everything. The group looked around and realized that even though the Café filled up pretty quickly, now it was only them and that young man from earlier who he was sitting at his table, reading a book.

Neville rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "A _penny_ would be too much in your eyes," he grumbled and Steve chuckled.

"I still can't believe he doesn't charge for the drinks he serves," he muttered, and Neville snorted and shook his head.

"Trust me, even if he were to buy a _continent_ it wouldn't even _dent_ his bank accounts. He's loaded and he wants to spend it on others."

"How do you know that?" Clint asked.

"I'm his accountant," Neville stated carelessly, and the three leaned closer in interest.

"He's really that rich?" Steve asked in a whisper and Neville nodded.

"He pays me 40000 pounds a month. I tried to argue with him about it when he told me that would be my payment for managing his accounts, but he insisted."

Clint whistled. "That's a lot," he muttered and Neville snorted.

"Tell that to him, I _dare_ you."

"I think I'll pass," Natasha said and took a sip of her drink.

"He can be quite forceful when he wants to be." Neville said. "I learned early on in our friendship not to argue with him when he decides on something."

"Still talking about me?" Ven asked and pulled an armchair over to them. Only then did they realize that the Café was empty again.

"You're an interesting topic for conversation, my friend," Neville said and Ven laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm sure I am."

"You don't seem tired at all," Clint noticed and Ven shrugged.

"How could I be? There are days when the Café is full to the brim, but I still don't have that much work for it to really tire me out," Ven said and the others nodded in understanding.

"You really love your job, don't you?" Steve asked and Ven smiled at him.

"I do. It's fulfilling."

"We can see that," Natasha said and her lips tilted up when the bartender straightened in his seat, eyes glimmering with pride.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Ven blurted out and turned to Neville. "When will you be going back to Britain?" he asked Neville and the wizard smirked.

"What? Already getting tired of me?"

Ven rolled his eyes, surprising the Avengers. They have never seen him so relaxed as to do such a childish thing. "Of course not," he said. "I just thought that you could stay a few days longer and bring Luna and the children over. I have something for them I would like to give them personally."

Neville nodded. "We might as well. With what you're paying me I could take a year long vacation on the Moon," he muttered and Ven's smile brightened, eyes glimmering with mirth.

"I have to spend my money on something, don't I? Why not spend it on my family."

Instead of saying something sarcastic Neville just smiled and shook his head. "Right."

A warm wind danced around them and Ven straightened in his seat, turning to look at the door and a small smile tilted his lips. His eyes softened considerably and everyone stared at him in confusion. Ven stood up as the door opened and to everyone's surprise (everyone's beside Ven's that is) Thor walked in and looked around.

Steve, Tasha and Clint raised eyebrows and Neville snorted and shook his head when Ven walked over to Thor. "Welcome," he said and the Avengers gaped when Thor smirked and took the step Ven hesitated to take, bowed down and placed a small kiss on the corner of Ven's lips.

"It is good to see you again," Thor spoke and Haruven laughed quietly, and quite breathlessly.

"It is good to see you again too, Thor." The God of Thunder smiled brightly and Ven chuckled before Thor took a small step back and raised his right arm. Haruven's eyes filled with surprise when he saw a gift-bag in Thor's hand the color of Ven's eyes. "What is that?" Ven accepted the bag and Thor shrugged.

To the surprise of his comrades, Thor shifted his weight in anticipation. "Just a small gift. I thought about flowers, but considering everything…" he trailed off and Ven grinned when he looked into the bag.

"Thor, this is wonderful!" He took out a small grandfather clock and beamed up at Thor. "Absolutely wonderful." He climbed on his tiptoes and kissed Thor's cheek. "It will look beautiful on the bar."

Thor all but doubled in size at the praise. In that moment he noticed Steve, Tasha and Clint and smiled at them widely. "My friends; I hadn't seen you there!"

"Why don't you take a seat?" Ven suggested as he made his way to the bar. "I'll prepare your drink in a second."

Thor nodded and before he walked over to the table he reached up and brushed a strand of hair that fell into Ven's eyes behind a slightly pointed ear. Ven tilted his head to the side with a small smile and Thor returned it in kind. "Don't rush. I am not in a hurry." Ven nodded and Thor walked over to the table, taking a seat in the armchair Ven occupied minutes ago.

"What was that?" Clint asked right away and Thor raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was what?"

Neville snickered while the other three continued staring at Thor in wonder.

Thor looked at Neville and offered his hand to him. "We didn't get to introduce ourselves yesterday."

Neville accepted Thor's hand, giving it a firm shake. "Neville Longbottom; Haruven's friend," he said, eyes flashing with a warning that didn't escape anyone.

"Thor Odinson. Haruven's future husband, hopefully," Thor answered firmly, lips tilted into a daring smirk.

Neville chuckled while the Avengers' jaws met the table.

"We'll see about that," Neville drawled and the two were suddenly locked in a stare-down.

"Neville." Thor and Neville looked at Ven when he came over and placed a drink in front of Thor. "Play nice," Ven murmured with a smirk and took a seat on the armrest of Thor's armchair.

"I _am_ playing nice!" Neville stressed out and Ven rolled his eyes.

"Alright, what is going on here?" Steve asked. Clint and Natasha nodded their heads in agreement and obvious curiosity and Ven looked at them while Thor turned to Ven with a small smile.

"I believe that what is going on is that I am courting Haruven," Thor said and Ven gifted Thor with a beautiful smile.

"Courting him?" Clint asked and Thor looked at him. "You mean like dating?"

"I do believe that you use that phrase," Thor said.

"How did that happen?" Natasha asked. "I thought you were straight."

Thor laughed at her words and shook his head. "We Gods do not care for gender, my friend." Thor said and placed a hand on Haruven's thigh. "What matters to us is that our destined fits us in every way possible. We must complete each other in full. Eternity is a long time and once a God meets his or hers Chosen life-mate we never part. Not even in death."

Ven shivered slightly at those words and shook his head before he looked at the others. "Thor makes my problem with magic bearable and he is strong enough to handle it if it were to go out of control. I do not need to fear losing control around him," Ven explained and covered Thor's big, warm hand with his own. Everyone could see the calmness that settled over the bartender, and none could deny the effect Thor seemed to have over Haruven.

"Well, this will take some getting used to," Clint commented and Natasha snorted.

"Tell me about it," she muttered, "but I'd give my savings to be there when Stark finds out." Everyone laughed at that but Neville, since he didn't get to meet Tony Stark yet.

"I'll make sure to inform him of this in front of you then," Thor offered and Natasha smirked.

"Bruce will be thrilled though," Steve looked at Ven, and the Wizard smiled, "he's been worried about you for some reason. I will take a wild guess and say that he knows about your problem with your magic and that he was worried about you because of that."

"Yes," Haruven confirmed. "When Thor returned to Earth my magic responded to his power and started harming me physically because I was losing control. Bruce came to check up on me and I must say that he saw me at my worst. He knows the truth about it, so he must have been worried. He also knows that it was because of Thor's presence here on Earth."

Everyone nodded in understanding and Steve looked at his wristwatch. "We should return to the Tower. Bruce and Tony must have fixed the training room by now."

"I should go as well. Luna wants me to at least join them for lunch," Neville said.

"I shall stay here for a while more." Thor looked up at Haruven, asking for permission, and after Haruven nodded in agreement, Thor turned to his friends. "I have the phone Bruce gave me. If you need me, call me and I shall hurry to the Tower immediately."

Steve nodded at Thor, and the newfound couple stood up to see the others out.

"I'll try to bring Luna and the kids over tomorrow. Don't overwork yourself," Neville spoke as he pulled Haruven into a hug, earning a tight embrace from the raven haired wizard.

"Kiss them for me. I'll see you tomorrow," Ven said and Neville left after he shook hands with the others and shot a warning glance at Thor.

"See you later, Ven. If you don't have any guests come over to the Tower," Steve offered and Ven hummed.

"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

"See you!"

They left and Haruven looked at Thor.

"I won't have any guests for a few hours. Would you like to have lunch with me? I prepared something earlier I just need to warm i-…" Before Ven even realized he was ranting Thor swooped down and kissed him.

"I would love that," Thor spoke warmly, and Ven grinned bashfully taking Thor's bigger hand in his smaller one and tugging him along.

"Come then. I'll show you my apartment." He led Thor through the back door and to the loft above the Café. "Here is the living room," Ven said and opened the first door to the left.

Thor looked around and at the bookshelves that were leaning against the wall. A TV set was on the opposite wall and in the middle of the room was a round couch with a small, round tea table in the middle. The walls were a calming, pastel green and on the floor was a thick rug of a deep brown color. The couch looked inviting and the bookshelves were filled to the brim with various books.

"Come." Thor followed Ven out of the room. "The bathroom and the guest bedroom are here." Ven pointed at the two doors to the right as they passed down the hallway. "Here is the kitchen. You'll see it later." They stopped in front of the last door. "And this is my bedroom."

Ven opened the door and Thor walked in. The room was black. There was a king sized bed against the wall in the middle with black, velvet sheets, and black and emerald green pillows. Beside the drape covered window was a wardrobe. On the other side was another bookshelf and the walls that weren't covered by bookshelves and the wardrobe were covered in picture frames. Thor hummed and looked at Ven who was leaning against the doorframe.

"It suits your character," Thor said and Ven shrugged with a small smile.

"Come." They left the room and walked into the kitchen. Thor took a seat at the island bar while Ven set out to serve and warm lunch for the both of them.

"Everything in your loft and the Café breathes with your magic. It is almost overwhelming," Thor commented and Ven shrugged elegantly as he waved his hand over the two plates.

"I needed an outlet for my magic. When I bought this house it was nothing but a ruin. I used my magic to fix it up and I keep using it for the wards and the spells that I have on the Café. Sadly that is not enough. After almost seven years my magic still managed to gather up to the point where it became unbearable. If you hadn't arrived…" Ven trailed off and Thor frowned. Ven leaned on the top of the cabinet bracing his weight on his hands and sighed. Thor stood up and walked over to Ven, placing his hands on Ven's shoulders.

"I am sorry," he whispered, feeling the minute shiver which shook Haruven's body. "Had I known about you…"

"No." Ven turned around to look up at Thor. "It was meant to happen this way; for whatever reason we were meant to meet now."

Thor took Haruven's right hand in his and raised it up to kiss his knuckles. "I'll make it worth the wait," he said and Ven gifted him with a smile. "I promise. I will not fail you."

Ven chuckled and shook his head. "Take a seat. I'm a bit hungry." Thor took a seat at the bar and Ven placed a plate of a deliciously smelling stew in front of him, offering Thor a spoon and taking a seat beside him. "I hope it's good," he said, only to look up at Thor in shock when the God of Thunder caressed Ven's cheek with the back of his fingers and leaned forward to steal a light kiss.

"You could serve me bread and water and I would enjoy it as though it were the greatest delicacy in the world."

Ven blushed and looked at his stew. "Eat," he murmured and Thor laughed.

"Very well."

Ven smiled.

Yes.

It was very well.

Very well indeed.

**cut**

**And so their relationship truly begins.**

**Follow their growth in the next chapter called 'Quiet Times'.**


	12. Quiet Times

**cut**

"Uncle Harry!"

"Frank! Alice! It's so good to see you again!" Haruven kneeled and the two ran into his arms, laughing brightly.

"Uncle Harry, you wouldn't _believe_ all the things going on at Hogwarts," Frank chatted with a big grin.

"Uncle Teddy is great!" Alice agreed and Haruven laughed and looked at Neville and Luna who held a toddler in her arms.

"Why don't we leave that for later?" Ven said to his niece and nephew. "I have something for you upstairs. Why don't you go and find it while I talk to your mama and papa?"

The two grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Right away!" they ran off and Haruven stood up.

"They are so full of energy," he commented and walked over to Neville and Luna. A beautiful smile decorated his lips when little Harry looked at him in wonder.

"It is good to see you again, Haruven," Luna spoke in that familiar airy tone of hers, and Haruven smiled at her while he caressed the toddler's cheek with the back of his fingers. The little one took a hold of it and looked up with his big, blue eyes and Haruven felt warmth and a small, secret desire grip his heart.

"It is good to see you too, Luna. It's been a few years." Haruven murmured, too taken by the toddler to really pay more than necessary attention to Luna.

"It's been more than just a few years, Ven," she spoke and ducked her head, seeking his gaze, and Ven glanced at her with an apologizing expression before he looked at little Harry again, his eyes growing suspiciously glassy when the little one reached out for him with small, chubby arms.

"May I?" Haruven asked and Luna giggled softly.

"Of course." Haruven took the little one in his arms. "Just watch out for your hair. He developed a fascination for it," she warned and Haruven laughed quietly as he held the little one in his arms.

"I suppose that is why you cut your hair?" he commented because her hair now reached her chin and danced around her pretty face. She smiled and nodded. "Come. Frank and Alice will take a while to find their gifts."

Neville snorted while Haruven led them over to a table. "They already have everything they need, Ven," he said and they took their seats.

"Allow me to spoil them a little, Neville. I see them rarely as it is," Haruven spoke while little Harry was being amused by trying to reach for Haruven's bangs and making cute little cooing noises. Haruven rocked him in his arms and popped his lips making the baby boy giggle and laugh.

Neville and Luna exchanged glances while Haruven focused all of his attention on the little boy.

"You'll be a good parent one day," Luna commented and Haruven looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think that will be possible."

The only thing Luna did was hum noncommittally and shrugged delicate shoulders. "We'll see."

Haruven raised an eyebrow at her. "I have no doubt that Neville already told you who I'm dating, Luna."

The witch giggled while Neville snorted and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I have been informed about it," Luna spoke lightly. "Neville was kind enough to rant about it for three hours straight last night."

"I wasn't ranting, as you so kindly put it!" Neville spluttered. "I merely expressed my concern about that _Thor_ character."

"For three hours?" Haruven smirked and Neville blushed.

"I - well-…"

"Uncle Harry!"

Neville was saved from explaining himself by Frank and Alice running back into the Café. Frank was holding the newest Thunderbolt 2023, while Alice cradled a book with the title _'Strangest Creatures of Our World and Where to Find them'_ to her chest like it was her greatest treasure.

"Are you happy with your gifts?" Haruven asked and the two ginned at him.

"Course we are!" Frank cheered.

"Thank you, Uncle Harry." Alice smiled at him and Haruven was reminded of Luna.

Frank was almost all Neville, with his stronger build, light brown hair and round face, while Alice was almost the same as Luna when she was young, only she had Neville's eyes. Haruven looked at Harry, who obviously got tired of trying to reach Haruven's bangs and instead rested his head on Haruven's shoulder and settled for a nap.

Haruven's lips tilted into a small wistful smile, earning a smile from Neville and Luna, even though he couldn't see them.

"One day, Ven," Luna said and Haruven looked at her in confusion. "One day."

Haruven was about to say something when the door opened and Thor walked in.

"Good morning..." Thor stopped mid-step when Haruven stood up and Thor saw the toddler sleeping in Ven's arms. A shiver ran down Thor's body and his eyes darkened with desire for a second.

"Thor, come. I would like you to meet my family."

Thor smiled and walked over to Haruven while Luna and Neville stood up, and Frank and Alice walked over to stand in front of their parents, both staring at Thor with awed expressions.

"You know Neville and this lovely creature is Luna Longbottom."

Luna smiled when Thor took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles respectfully. "It is a pleasure to meet you, madam."

"The pleasure is mine," she said. "And please call me Luna."

"Very well," Thor nodded.

"These two ruffians are Frank and Alice," Haruven introduced the two children and Thor kneeled so that he was at eye level with them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Thor shook hands with Frank, and Alice blushed when the God of Thunder greeted her the same way he greeted her mother.

"Are you really Thor, the God of Thunder?" Frank asked in childish wonder, and Thor winked at the young boy.

"Yes. I am," he said and Frank's eyes widened even more.

"Are you really courting Uncle Harry?" Alice asked and Thor looked at Haruven, feeling pleasure surge through his body when he noticed a small, light blush on Haruven's cheeks.

"Yes." Thor stood up and approached Haruven. He pecked his cheek before he looked down at baby Harry, sky blue eyes brightening with something unnamed as he raised a hand and caressed one chubby cheek with the back of his finger.

"This is Harry," Haruven murmured and Thor smiled, raising his head to look at Neville and Luna.

"You have strong, intelligent children." Thor spoke, and if his voice was a bit strained no one cared enough to comment on it. "I wish you all the best." Neville stood taller in pride, while Luna giggled and looked at Thor with a mysterious, knowing gaze, reminding Thor strongly of his mother.

"Thank you, Lord Thor," she said and placed her hands on Alice's shoulders while Neville placed his on Frank's shoulders and the children smiled widely.

"Please, call me Thor," he said and looked at Haruven. "Steve said I had nothing to do in the Tower so I decided to come over. I hope I am not intruding."

Haruven shook his head. "You aren't," he assured Thor. "Would you please take Harry so that I can make some drinks for all of us?"

Thor's eyes widened. "I don't think…"

"It's alright!" Luna spoke up as they took their seats around the table with Neville pushing a few more armchairs over.

Thor shifted his weight uncomfortably and slowly took Harry from Haruven. The toddler woke up for a moment when he was no longer leaning on a shoulder but on a strong, firm chest. He looked up at Thor with drowsy eyes, yawned cutely and then settled back to sleep, obviously deeming Thor good enough.

Haruven laughed quietly, and Thor looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "He seems to like sleeping on you." Ven's eyes shone with mischief. "One day I'll have to see if it's as comfortable as it seems."

Thor chuckled, lips tilting up. "One day you'll just have to see," he agreed and took a seat while Haruven went to make them drinks, Neville and Luna smiled at each other, Frank made puking noises and Alice blushed heavily.

"So, Thor, tell me," Neville said and Thor looked at him, "how did things go yesterday?"

Thor raised an eyebrow at him. "Haruven and I had lunch. I left almost immediately because I was called to the Tower."

"Really now…" Neville drawled and winced when Luna slapped his forearm.

"Honestly, Neville. Play nice," she said as Haruven came over with their drinks and chuckled before he took a seat.

"I _am_ playing nice!" Neville cried out indignantly. "He's lucky he met us first and not Bill or George, Merlin forbid."

Thor raised an eyebrow while Haruven paled slightly. "Oh, Merlin," he whispered, "I completely forgot about them."

"Who are they?" Thor asked.

"They are another two members of my family," Haruven muttered, shifting in his seat nervously.

"They are _very_ protective of Uncle Harry." Frank explained. "Very, _very_ protective."

"Frank…"

"It's true, Uncle Harry." Alice said. "Uncle Teddy told us how Uncle George chased down a girl that tried to use you while you still lived in England."

Haruven blushed while Neville scoffed. "I'm only glad I wasn't there for _that_."

Luna giggled. "But you _were_ there to help George chase down that Blain guy."

Thor raised an eyebrow and looked at Haruven who just shook his head quietly telling Thor that it truly, _honestly_ didn't matter.

Thor chuckled and looked down at Harry when the toddler murmured something and shifted a bit.

"Uncle Harry?" Frank called out and Haruven looked at him.

"Yes, Frank?"

"Are you and Mr. Thor really dating?" Haruven blushed a little and looked at Thor.

"Well, yes," he spoke quietly after a moment staring in warm blue eyes of the Thunder God.

"I'll have to tell Uncle Teddy that." Frank nodded and Haruven tensed up a bit.

"Maybe you should leave that to me, Frankie," Haruven pressed out weakly and Thor raised an eyebrow.

"Who is Teddy?"

"My godson…" Ven sighed. "He is somewhat… _protective_ of me."

Neville snorted while Luna giggled. "Protective. Right." Neville murmured and Thor looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Ven is the only parent Teddy has ever known. Problem is that for the great part of Teddy's childhood Ven was always out there chasing bad guys. Most of the time he'd come home injured in some way and Teddy constantly worried about him. I think he was the happiest among us when Ven finally retired. He is also the one that you should worry the most about if you want to be accepted into the family."

"True." Luna piped out. "Molly and Arthur will accept you when they see that Ven is happy. Bill and Charlie will probably stop at threatening you, George will most probably try to prank you to see if you're strong enough to keep up with Ven, and we've already accepted you." Luna counted. Neville was about to say something but Luna just squeezed his hand in warning and his mouth snapped closed. "Teddy will most probably be suspicious about you and it will take a while for you to convince him of your intentions towards Ven."

Thor hummed gazing at Ven as though he was looking at the fulfillment of every single one of his desires. "Then I shall prove to him my intentions towards Haruven are honorable," he said. "I found him at last and I do not intend to lose him for whatever reason."

Haruven bowed his head a little so that his bangs hid his eyes but he couldn't hide the small smile decorating his full lips.

Neville licked his lips. He wasn't blind. He could see that the connection between Thor and Ven was already growing in strength. He wasn't stupid enough to think this was just a coincidence. Sadly, there was no such thing as coincidence in Haruven's life.

Destiny was quite cruel when it came to the raven haired wizard.

Neville only hoped that Thor was Destiny's way of repaying Haruven for everything bad that happened in his life.

"You know what, Thor?" the God of Thunder looked at Neville. "I hate to admit this, but…" he took a deep breath and nodded, "you're not half bad, you know?"

Thor straightened a bit while Haruven shot a grateful smile at Neville.

Neville smiled at his best friend and squeezed back at Luna's hand when his beautiful wife squeezed it in thanks. "You aren't half bad at all."

**cut**

Night fell and Haruven sighed as he stood in the doorway of the Café watching the snow fall.

_'Are you well, my sweet?'_

He smiled and leaned his head against the doorframe. He hugged his arms around his waist, trying to keep the cold away.

'I am, Urd. I really am.'

He felt a gentle caress against his brow. _'I'm glad. I was getting worried about you, sweetness. Thor couldn't have chosen a better moment to come back.'_

'I wouldn't have complained had he arrived earlier.' He felt a playful warm wind dance through his ponytail. 'But I'm glad he's finally here. I don't think I would have been able to hold on for much longer.'

 _'I know, my sweet. Why don't you come in now? I don't want you to catch a cold.'_ Haruven chuckled and pushed away from the doorframe. He hesitated when he saw a familiar form come around the corner. For a second he squinted only to smile when Thor walked into the light and offered Haruven a sheepish smile.

"I know we have seen each other this morning, but…" Thor stopped when Haruven looked at him fondly and beaconed him in.

"Come in. I was just about to make some warm chocolate and sit in front of the fireplace."

Thor smiled and walked over to stand in front of him. He cupped Haruven's cheek with his right hand while he put his left on Haruven's waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Haruven moaned and fisted his hands on Thor's chest, sighing contently when the warmth of the Thunder God enveloped him completely.

"I would love to join you if you wouldn't mind," Thor spoke against Haruven's lips and the slightly smaller man chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind at all." They entered the Café and the door closed and locked behind them making Thor raise an eyebrow and smirk. Haruven returned it with a smirk of his own as he made his way over to the bar. "It is almost midnight. I rarely have guests at this hour."

Thor nodded as he took his jacket off to hang it on the hanger. "I suppose that is good news for me," he said as he walked over to the bar.

Haruven was so into making the warm chocolate that he didn't notice Thor stop behind him until the God of Thunder wrapped his strong arms around Haruven's waist and pulled him against his strong body.

"Thor…"

"Hush…" Thor whispered and unwrapped one arm from around Haruven's waist to throw the long tresses over Haruven's shoulder revealing the long column of the wizard's neck to place a loving kiss on the line of black hair.

"I'll mess up the chocolate," Haruven warned but closed his eyes in pleasure when Thor hugged him tightly against his strong body and kissed Ven's shoulder through the soft material of his turtleneck.

"I care little for that," Thor spoke honestly and rested his head against Haruven's. He sighed a little and closed his eyes, smiling when Haruven rested his hands over his. "You looked absolutely beautiful this morning, you know?" Thor whispered and Haruven hummed questioningly. "When you held that child; you looked beautiful." Haruven smiled a little. "Young Frank and Alice love you as well. I could see that. Although I _am_ a little concerned about your family."

"You don't need to be." Haruven pushed away a little to turn in Thor's hold and look up at him. Thor didn't remove his arms from around Haruven's waist and the raven haired man reached up and wrapped his arms around Thor's wide shoulders. "My family only wants to see me happy, and I am."

Thor smiled and bowed down to kiss Haruven lovingly. "I am glad to hear that," he spoke against Haruven's lips and the wizard shivered. His heart started beating faster and he swallowed with slight difficulties.

"Chocolate..." he muttered and Thor laughed deeply, "I was going to make us some warm chocolate and we were about to sit in front of the fire and…" Thor interrupted him with a kiss. He cupped Haruven's cheek and pulled him as close as he could get, making the wizard moan and lean into Thor.

"Why don't you forget about that chocolate; we go to your living room, sit on that comfortable looking couch and just talk?" Thor asked in a whisper and Haruven laughed breathlessly.

"Just talk?"

Thor smiled before he placed a loving kiss on Haruven's forehead. "I wouldn't mind holding you like this."

Haruven tilted his head to the side in slight wonder, although his eyes were filled with warmth.

Thor smiled and gently caressed Ven's cheek with his thumb. "We have all the time in the world," Thor said. "I just wish to enjoy your company for now."

Haruven gifted him with the most beautiful smile Thor has ever seen. "Very well." Haruven pushed back a little and took Thor's hand in his. "Come."

Thor smiled and allowed Haruven to lead him up into the loft. As the night went on they talked about everything and nothing with Haruven nestled in Thor's arms with his head rested on Thor's shoulder.

Snow was slowly covering the city and night was slowly giving way to a new day. Thor smiled when he looked down at Haruven's peaceful, sleeping face. He gently kissed the crown of Ven's head and settled more comfortably on the couch.

He was happy at last.

Thor has always been missing a part of himself; always looking for something that was missing. Ever since he first laid eyes on Haruven that part of him seemed to be filled slowly with fragments of Haruven; his calm smiles, knowing glances, enchanting smell, tender, almost hesitant touches.

Finally, Thor could say that he has found a missing piece of himself and he swore he would never lose it.

No matter what he would have to do.

**cut**

**A sweet moment for Haruven and Thor.**

**Makes you wonder how long it will last.**

**See for yourselves in the next installment of 'Starborn Café' called 'Worthy Opponents'**


	13. Worthy Opponents

**cut**

Haruven sighed and looked at the sky. It was a cold winter day and he was in front of the Café cleaning up the snow. It wasn't a day to go out at all and he doubted anyone would come to the Café. He smiled a bit and continued shoveling the snow.

Well, no one but Thor that is.

The God of Thunder hardly missed a day in visiting Haruven. He would come either in the morning or late in the evening and the two would simply talk or watch a movie, enjoying each other's company.

It has already been a month since Thor came back to Earth and Haruven had to admit that he was slowly getting restless. Things were going too good to last for much longer that way. When he thought about it, his life was pretty calm for the past 7 years. Either Destiny decided she has had enough of bad things happening to him, and she decided to finally grant him the peace he has always yearned for, or something really, really bad is going to happen soon.

Haruven stopped and shook his head. 'You're getting paranoid again,' he told himself. 'Nothing bad is going to happen.' He nodded sharply and finished shoveling the snow. He went back into the Café, and took his cloak and mittens off.

 _'You've taken a while, Haruven.'_ Urd greeted him, her invisible form perched on top of a bar stool, and Haruven laughed quietly and walked over to the bar to make himself some tea.

"A lot of snow has fallen, Urd. It's quite beautiful outside," he spoke aloud, certain that no one would hear him.

 _'And quite cold.'_ Urd commented. _'No one will come today for sure.'_

Haruven hummed lowly and took a sip of his tea. "Maybe I should pay Thor a visit for a change then," he muttered into his chin.

_'Why not? I am certain that he will be overjoyed.'_

"Well then, I think I might just go!" Haruven quickly finished his tea and washed the cup. "After all, Mr. Stark still doesn't know Thor is courting me, and Natasha did say she would like to be there to see his reaction."

Urd laughed, and a warm wind ruffled Haruven's clothes and hair. _'Go then, before the snow starts falling again.'_

"No need to be pushy" Ven drawled dryly, although he could hide his excitement from Urd.

_'Go!'_

He laughed and with a shimmer of magic instead of the usual black turtleneck and black pants he wore, he was dressed in faded jeans, a white turtleneck with an emerald green pullover that was at least two sizes bigger and hung over his right shoulder. His hair was free of any bounds and danced around his lithe form in straight, velvety strands.

"Call me if anyone decides to come. I'll apparate over immediately," he spoke as he made his way towards the door.

_'Just go already! I know you're dying to see him!'_

Haruven laughed happily and pulled on his coat. He tugged his hair out of it and Urd hugged him before he opened the door.

_'Have fun.'_

"I will. See you later!" He pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his jacket and looked at the sky again. The clouds were getting darker and thicker by the minute. It seemed another storm was coming. He bowed his head lower to try and hide from the cold wind that was slowly picking up speed.

'Nothing bad is going to happen,' he told to himself again. 'Nothing bad will happen.'

**cut**

"We have a visitor."

Tony and Bruce looked up from their computers when Jarvis announced someone entering the Tower.

"On screen," Tony said and on the screen of his computer appeared the entrance hall shown from several different corners.

"That's Ven!" Bruce grinned and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. His hair is longer than I thought," he muttered and watched as Haruven walked over to an elevator. "Bring him straight here, Jarvis."

"As you wish, sir." Tony shut down the screens.

"Who's coming?" Steve asked when he got out of the training room.

"Ven decided to pay us a visit," Bruce said and took his lab coat off.

"He did?" Thor followed after Steve, and Bruce and Tony exchanged a glance. They still didn't know what had the Thunder God grin like a loon every time someone even _mentioned_ Haruven or the Starborn Café.

"Yes. He's in the elevator," Tony said.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Haruven entered the lab with a smile, and Steve whistled lowly while Thor's knees almost gave up on him.

"You look amazing, Ven!" Steve said and shot a small gaze at Thor who was trying to find his tongue. Haruven chuckled and took his jacket off leaving it on the back of a chair in passing.

"I don't have any guests scheduled to come today so I decided to pay you a visit," he said and accepted a hug from Bruce.

"Glad you decided on that. We've been so busy lately that we didn't have the time to come over to the Cafe." Bruce spoke apologetically, receiving an understanding smile from Haruven.

"And this is actually a great opportunity for us!" Tony clapped his hands and everyone looked at him in wonder.

"Opportunity for what?" Clint asked as he entered the lab followed by Natasha, and Haruven smirked. He had his doubts about the two agents. He wasn't one to mix in but he knew what he would serve the two of them the next time they visited Starborn Café.

"I was hoping I'd get the chance to study magic at work," Tony confessed and gave Haruven a small puppy-dog look, making Haruven sigh.

"And here I was hoping for a visit including tea and biscuits," he mourned and Tony gave him a pleading look while the others laughed. "Sure, why not." Ven relented and Tony grinned.

"Great!" Haruven chuckled and shook his head. Tony reminded him so much of Hermione that it was almost painful. He shook his head before anyone (mainly Thor) noticed his pain and smiled at Tony.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking that the best way for me to study some magic is in combat."

Haruven raised an eyebrow at Tony. "You _did_ read my file, didn't you?" he drawled and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Of course I did. That's why I said that."

Haruven shrugged elegantly and nodded. "Fine. Who will be my opponent?"

"I shall spar with you." Thor stepped forward.

"Are you sure about that? I hadn't fought in a while. I might get carried away," Ven smirked and while Steve, Natasha and Clint exchanged knowing glances, Tony and Bruce exchanged confused stares.

"I'm counting on that. I hadn't had a chance to measure my strength against a worthy opponent in a while," Thor drawled, straightening to his full height and crossing massive arms over his chest.

"Then I hope I'll prove to be a worthy opponent to you," Haruven spoke, smirking at Thor challengingly, and the left corner of Thor's lips tilted up.

"I am certain you will," Thor spoke lowly, and everyone was surprised when Haruven smirked in a way that made him look slightly dark and dangerous. His clothes shifted into the black uniform he wore in the picture they saw in his file, and his hair gathered all on its own in a long, thick braid.

"Well then. When do we start?"

**cut**

"I don't think this is a good idea," Bruce muttered as he shifted his weight nervously. They stood by the wall in the training room behind a shield Haruven conjured. He said it was just in case.

"What could go wrong, Green?" Tony said carelessly. "This is a safe, controlled environment."

The others raised eyebrows at him.

"Yes. The most powerful wizard in the world and the God of Thunder are about to see who's stronger," Clint muttered. "I can't see what could _possibly_ go wrong."

Tony smirked at Clint and they looked at Haruven and Thor who were standing in the middle of the training room. Thor had his usual armor on (minus the cape) and he spun Mjölnir in his hand expertly.

"Should I go easy on you?" Thor teased and Haruven snorted. An intricately designed wand appeared in his hand and his raised it almost lazily.

"Only if you want me to go easy on you," Haruven answered, taking a stance similar to that of a professional fencer, but unlike them, the hand not holding the wand wasn't fisted on his waist, but bent and leveled with his neck.

"Ready when you are!" Tony called over to them and the two smirked at each other.

"May the best _Wizard_ win," Haruven hissed and Thor charged at him.

The Avengers could only stare and gape. There were moments when they didn't even know what happened. Haruven looked like he was dancing. He moved with an elegance and grace they have never seen in battle, not even in Natasha. Thor's attacks seemed to simply bounce off of him. Even if Thor managed to get close enough to land a hit, Haruven would merely turn into something that resembled black sand and disappear, only to appear slightly behind Thor.

"If you want to hit me, you have to catch me first," Haruven challenged and the Avengers behind the shield raised an eyebrow in wonder.

They have never seen this side of Haruven, and they believed that this was the man that Haruven was before Starborn Café; before something happened that made him resign and become the man that he is today.

His eyes were darker and his expression was cold most of the time. He was precise and calculating. Every time he'd flick or snap his wand Thor would either be forced to jump to the side or raise Mjölnir to protect himself, and even then he was pushed back a few feet.

"You are powerful, Ven!" Thor called out when he got a moment to breathe. "I salute you."

Haruven chuckled and the wand disappeared. His stance changed, and their public held their breaths. "Come, my lord. It's time I showed you just how powerful I _really_ am," Haruven spoke and Thor grinned.

"My pleasure." Thor spun Mjölnir in his hand and hit the ground with it.

"Now it's becoming interesting," Tony muttered and the others looked at him incredulously. They looked back at the two men locked in a fight when lightning rained down on Haruven and the Wizard smirked. He crossed his arms above his head and an emerald shield appeared above him.

"Caught you!" Thor swung Mjölnir towards Haruven's ribs and Ven's stance shifted in a second. He shielded his side with his right arm and with his left hand raised a shield between Mjölnir and himself. Mjölnir met the shield and Haruven skidded to the side.

"Let's make this a bit more physical," he muttered lowly and Thor's eyes widened when the shield disappeared and Haruven grabbed the Hammer. He used it as leverage and delivered a hit to Thor's head with his legs.

Ven crouched a bit away from Thor who rubbed his cheek with his hand and grinned widely. "My pleasure." Mjölnir met the ground and the floor cracked. The rest of the Avengers gaped again when Haruven fisted his hands and lightning seemed to crack around his fists.

"Let's finish this." Haruven charged at Thor head on.

"Damn…" Clint muttered. "I'd hate to face him in a real fight."

"I agree. In a way I see what has Fury so pissed," Natasha added.

"He's a power to be reckoned with," Steve said and Bruce nodded.

"I'd say all of us together wouldn't be able to bring him down." Bruce commented and winced when Thor tried a round kick with his leg only for Haruven to grab it and jump over it.

"Be it magic or hand to hand combat, he perfected the art of battle," Tony analyzed. "Makes you wonder exactly what kind of opponents he's used to fighting."

"He's fast, agile and obviously used to using his lithe build to deal a deadly attack. I'd even go so far and call him a one man army," Natasha added and Clint nodded.

Haruven almost felt like laughing. It's been so long since he could just let go and fight. If he were to be perfectly honest, he missed this. He missed the thrill of sparring with someone he didn't have to worry about hurting. Thor was his perfect partner in everything it seemed.

He ducked when Thor swung his fist at his head.

Thor cursed when Haruven smirked at him from below his arm. He realized too late that his stronger build didn't allow him to move quickly enough. All of a sudden he found himself on his back with Haruven smirking at him from above. Thor looked at Haruven's right hand and raised an eyebrow when he realized Haruven's nails were longer and sharper, and that the raven haired man just beat him, stopping before he landed the deadly hit. Thor wasn't sure he would survive Haruven stabbing him with those sharp looking nails, especially since they were aimed at his heart.

"Do you surrender?" Haruven drawled, lips tilted into a sly grin.

Thor smirked. "This time."

"That's quite homoerotic." Tony muttered only to gape when Haruven laughed and bowed down to kiss Thor soundly on his lips.

"What the…?" Bruce breathed out and Tony's mouth snapped shut.

"Am I seeing things?" he blurted out when Thor placed his hands on Haruven's hips and squeezed.

"Only if I'm seeing things as well," Bruce spoke in utter amazement, and Steve, Natasha and Clint laughed at the two.

"You knew about this?!" Tony cried out.

"For a month." Steve pressed out between chuckles.

"They look good together, don't they?" Natasha asked and everyone looked at the two men. Haruven stood up and offered his hand to Thor with a smirk on his beautiful face. Thor chuckled and accepted Haruven's hand. Once he was standing he pulled Haruven into a possessive, dominating kiss and Haruven moaned in pleasure.

"I guess that answers the question of who tops," Tony muttered, still trying to wrap his mind around the idea.

"I need a shower." They looked at Haruven and realized the shield was gone and that the two fighters hand walked over to them. "I hadn't had a fight like this in ages," Haruven spoke as he fanned himself with his right hand. "I must admit that I feel good."

"You're welcome," Thor smirked and Haruven slapped Thor's chest with a teasing, coy smirk.

"I'm quite surprised," Steve said. "Are you sure you don't want to join the team?" he asked with a sheepish grin and Haruven laughed.

"I'm sure." He sighed. "I could go for that tea right now." He winced when he looked around and saw the damage his and Thor's fight did to the training room.

"Seems Tony and I will have a lot of work to do," Bruce mourned and Haruven shot him an apologizing look.

"I'll fix it right away."

"You don't…" Bruce gaped together with everyone else when a wave of magic pulsated from Haruven and a ripple spread through the training room. Once it was gone the training room was back to the way it was before Haruven and Thor fought.

"Move in with us." Haruven laughed at Tony and the Avengers rolled their eyes at their comrade.

"This was very satisfying." Thor said and flexed his shoulders. Haruven looked at him and shivered. Thor saw Ven's eyes darken and smirked at him, earning a snort from the bartender when he stood taller and crossed strong arms over a massive chest.

"I agree. I just might come again," Haruven drawled dryly.

"You're welcome to come anytime," Bruce said and Haruven smiled at him.

"Thank you, Bruce. Honestly, if I knew I would feel so much better after a good spar I would have found someone for sparring a long time ago. It felt good to let go of that control I constantly have on my magic although I was focusing more of it on the shield than on the actual fight." Everyone, even Thor gaped at that. "What?" Haruven asked with a cute expression of confusion.

"You mean to tell me that you would be even more powerful if you weren't focusing on the shield around us?" Steve asked weakly and Haruven tilted his head to the side slightly.

"I wasn't using half of what I have in my arsenal, Steve," he admitted. "I'm a Master of Dark Arts and I'm not allowed to use those in friendly sparring. I didn't want to actually _hurt_ Thor. Thor wasn't using his full power either." Haruven glared at Thor who rubbed the back of his head with a small sheepish smile.

"I am at fault," he admitted and Haruven shook his head with a smile full of fondness decorating his face.

"Let's go. I could really go for that cup of tea."

"I'll prepare one while you and Thor take a shower," Bruce offered and Haruven shot him a thankful smile.

"Come. You can take a shower in my rooms," Thor said and Haruven nodded gratefully.

"Only a shower, kiddies; don't make me knock on your door!" Tony called out after Haruven and Thor made their way out.

"Really, Stark?" Clint murmured.

"I think they're old enough to take care of themselves," Natasha added while Steve and Bruce only shook their heads.

"What?" Tony asked innocently. "You never heard of matrimonial purity?" Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I don't think they've been pure in ages, Tony," Bruce drawled and they made their way out of the training room.

"You never know. Maybe they've been saving themselves for someone special."

"Tony?" Steve said.

"What?"

"Stop talking."

"Aye, aye cap'n!"

**cut**

Haruven sighed as he stepped under the spray of warm water. He felt good. He felt _very_ good. For once his magic was fluctuating calmly through his veins.

Merlin knows how much he needed to just let go.

He shivered and smiled when a pair of strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around his waist, and a loving kiss was placed on his shoulder.

"Are you bothered by this?" Thor asked and placed a few more kisses along the curve of Haruven's neck.

Haruven sighed and shivered against him. "No."

Thor smirked and Haruven's eyes closed as he leaned back against Thor. He smirked when he felt Thor's need against his back.

Haruven was no blushing virgin and he knew Thor wasn't one either. Damn it, he was 43 years old and Thor was centuries older than he was. It would be foolish to expect that either one of them never enjoyed the pleasure of another's touch.

All that mattered was that they had finally found each other, and Haruven would make damn sure that nothing and no one got between the two of them.

He moaned when Thor dragged his big, warm hands up and down Haruven's sides. He settled his hands on Haruven's shoulders and rubbed small circles with his thumbs there, making Haruven groan deep in his throat.

Thor smirked and sharply turned Haruven around. The raven haired man yelped when Thor pushed him against the cold, tiled wall. Ven looked up and his lips were suddenly captured in a dominating kiss that sent shivers down his body that had nothing to do with the coldness of the tiles, and he felt his own need awaken.

Thor pulled back a little and his eyes darkened when he looked at his Destined. Haruven's lips were slightly swollen. His hair was clinging to his wet body and a light blush spread from Haruven's cheeks and down his neck. "Beautiful," Thor muttered and cupped Haruven's cheek, leaning down for another kiss. His muscles flexed under Haruven's hands and the smaller man dug his nails into Thor's shoulders when Thor hefted him up and against the wall making their needs rub against one another.

Haruven groaned and threw his head back, leaving his neck open for Thor to feast on the expanse of beautiful, creamy skin.

"Beautiful; and all mine," Thor growled and rocked against Haruven making his lover's breath hitch in his throat. Thor's heart beat so fast he thought it would fly out of his chest.

"Yours; only yours."

Thor smirked against Ven's neck and a growl rumbled in his chest when Haruven dragged his nails down Thor's back making the God of Thunder ground harder and faster against him. Thor latched his lips on a place just under Haruven's ear and felt a wave of pleasure and warmth travel down his spine when Haruven wrapped his strong, lean thighs around his waist.

"Thor…"

"I'll take care of you." Haruven shivered, feeling as though he was losing his mind. Thor moved faster and Haruven almost screamed. "You're mine to cherish; mine to take care of."

"Thor… Merlin…"

Thor buried his face in Haruven's neck and squeezed strong thighs with a bruising force. Haruven entwined his fingers in Thor's hair and pulled his head up. The kiss they shared was passionate and almost savage, a meeting of lips and teeth which showed every single piece of passion the two felt for one another.

With one strong flick of Thor's hips they reached their peak and Thor swallowed the scream Haruven let go of. Taking a good hold of the raven haired wizard Thor sunk to the floor of the shower and leaned back against the wall.

Haruven wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders and Thor wrapped his around Haruven's waist. The warm water rained down on them, washing away the proof of their passion. They were almost breathing as one. Thor buried his face in Haruven's hair and a small smile tilted his lips fingers entangling in long, black tresses and running through them slowly sending a shiver of content down Haruven's spine.

"I don't think this was what Tony had in mind," Ven spoke and leaned his head on Thor's shoulder, shivering when he felt Thor's low laugh rumble against his chest.

"Then maybe I should ravish you somewhere where he would see."

Haruven chuckled and pushed back a little, straddling Thor's waist and making the God of Thunder shift a little with a small wince.

Haruven, who found himself in a playful mood, smirked and placed his elegant, long-fingered hands on Thor's chest.

"Maybe you should," Ven drawled teasingly only to jump a little with a yelp when Thor's big and warm hands settled on Ven's ass and squeezed.

"I do not think the others would appreciate it," Thor spoke breathlessly as Haruven ground down against the God's growing need.

"Ah, but I do believe that Mr. Stark would be left speechless."

Thor chuckled and caught Haruven's bottom lip between his teeth rolling his hips and hissing when his hardening length rubbed against the cleft of Haruven's ass. "I think that would be a first," he growled and Haruven laughed breathlessly, throwing his head back when Thor started kissing down the sharp chin and long neck.

"Then maybe we should take that into consideration." All of a sudden Ven found himself on his back with his shoulders and chest showered with kisses and nips. "Then again..." Thor growled and Haruven arched against the tiled floor of the shower when Thor nibbled on one of his nipples and dragged his hands down the outside of Ven's quivering thighs. "I do not wish for anyone else to see you like this." Haruven almost came then and there. "I am the only one allowed to see you like this; so beautiful."

Haruven groaned and nodded. "Yes…" he hissed and Thor smirked.

'Mine. Mine and mine alone,' Thor though possessively, proceeding in his intention to make Haruven forget about everything else in the world again.

**cut**

"You took long enough," Tony grumbled when Thor and Haruven walked into the living room with Thor's arm wrapped possessively around Haruven's waist. The two smirked at him while the others rolled their eyes.

"Tony..." Bruce muttered.

"What?" Tony whined.

Thor and Haruven laughed and Thor kissed Haruven's temple lovingly. Haruven looked around and frowned when he looked out the window. The storm outside was raging on and Haruven felt that bad feeling return in full swing.

"Is something wrong?" Natasha asked when Haruven walked over to the window with Thor trailing after his lover. He stopped behind Haruven and placed his hands on slightly hunched shoulders.

"What is it, Ven?" asked the Norse God and Haruven crossed his arms over his chest placing his hands over Thor's. Thor entwined their fingers together and Haruven leaned back against him.

"I do not know," Haruven murmured. "I've had a bad feeling ever since this morning." The others exchanged worried glances while Thor frowned and looked outside the window.

"This storm looks familiar." Haruven whispered. "Too familiar." Thor nodded and the others stood up. In that moment a long beam of light hit the ground in the distance and everyone's eyes widened.

"Merlin, no…" Haruven whispered.

Someone has arrived.

**cut**

**They say trouble always comes in threes.**

**So join me in seeing just how bad it can get in 'First Sign Of Trouble'.**


	14. First sign Of Trouble

**cut**

*Do you see anything?* Tasha asked over the com-link.

*Nothing.* Tony said. Tasha and Clint looked up when Thor and Tony flew over them. They were on their way to investigate the point of impact and Tony and Thor went ahead to take a look from the air.

*Do you have any idea who may have arrived?* Clint asked, glancing at Tasha.

*No. I had tried to contact Asgard, but something is wrong with the communication lines,* Thor reported and they stopped when they reached the site of impact.

Thor and Tony landed while Steve, Tasha, Clint and Bruce got out of their car. Thor walked into the middle of the circle on the ground and looked around while Bruce took out his gear.

"I'm getting messed up readings," Tony said while Bruce walked around the circle and the others took a look around.

"Can you see how many passed through?" Clint asked.

"Nothing," Tony grumbled. "I get absolutely nothing."

"Bruce?" Steve called out and Bruce looked at him before he shook his head.

"Nothing," the Gamma-scientist answered, eyes glowing green, telling everyone that Bruce and Hulk were working together.

"Damn it." Clint muttered.

"We should go back," Natasha advised. "We can do nothing here. Until we can contact Asgard, I think our best course of action would be to go back to the Tower and get ready for the worst."

"I'll try to contact Asgard again," Thor said. "I shall see you at the Tower," with that Thor spun his hammer and flew away.

"See you at home!" Tony flew off.

"I hope it's not an enemy," Steve said as they entered the car with Natasha at the driver's seat.

"We should have known something would happen," Bruce muttered. "Everything was too calm for far too long."

"I hope you're wrong," Steve murmured. "I sure hope you're wrong."

**cut**

Haruven hissed when a glass broke in his hand.

"Damn it." He looked at his palm, taking out the few pieces of glass that embedded themselves in his skin before putting his hand under water to wash away the blood.

Haruven was restless. He simply couldn't relax. His magic was circulating quickly in his veins and he was worried; he was very worried.

He looked up at the mirror on the ceiling and frowned. He hadn't heard from Urd ever since he returned to the Café. He tried calling out to her but all he got was silence; heavy, ominous silence.

"What is going on?" he murmured and looked back at his hand. He covered it with his other hand and with a wave of magic the wounds were healed.

He dried his hands with a hand towel and cleaned up the sink. With a sigh he made his way towards his loft. Just as he was about to go up he felt a wave of warmth pass over his back.

'At least I won't think too much,' he thought to himself and returned to the Café. The man that entered was familiar to him and Haruven found himself slightly surprised when he realized who exactly it was that entered.

"Master Wayne. Welcome."

The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I heard you're quite precognitive, but to be perfectly honest I hadn't believed it," the vigilante of Gotham City spoke, slowly making his way towards Haruven.

"I am not precognitive, Master Wayne," Haruven chuckled. "I am merely well informed."

Bruce offered his hand to Haruven, gifting the bartender with a small smile. "Bruce Wayne. It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person. Alfred had nothing but praises for you."

"Haruven Sigurdsson," the bartender spoke with a grateful bow of his head, I hope I will live up to your expectations."

Bruce chuckled and Haruven showed him over to the bar. "I'm sure you will." Bruce took a seat and Haruven started preparing him a drink.

"Tell me, how is Alfred?"

"He is at home making sure my business goes as planned. After the last time he came back from paying a visit to you I decided to come and see you for myself."

Haruven smirked as he placed a cup in front of Bruce.

The man raised an eyebrow at the wine glass filled to the middle with a burgundy liquid. The air was filled with the scent of nature. He took the glass in his hand and spun the liquid around. Its texture was light and flowing and it was glistening in the weak light of the Café. "Interesting." Bruce glanced at Haruven before he took a sip. His eyes widened as the slightly chilled drink flowed down his throat, leaving behind the taste of various herbs and pine syrup. "This is delicious. I had only ever tasted your warm drinks. I hadn't expected this."

Haruven's eyes glimmered as he ducked his head a bit, lips tilting into a mysterious smile. "That is because Alfred told me you worked a lot and I thought you would need something that would calm you and refresh your mind. Now it's time for you to relax a bit," Haruven explained and Bruce nodded in understanding and agreement, shifting in his seat to find a more comfortable position.

"May I ask what you made this with?" he asked, circling the glass and watching the drink ripple against the walls.

"It is a combination of several herbal liquors attenuated with cold mint tea with just a bit of cognac."

Bruce looked at the cup with a raised eyebrow. "I can't taste the alcohol at all," he said in slight wonder and Haruven smiled.

"That is because I buy older bottles. I know that many don't drink alcoholic drinks because of the bitter taste it leaves behind. Alcohol evaporates after some time in any drink, leaving behind only the taste of the herbs or fruit the drink is made of."

"Which cognac do you use?" Bruce asked, honestly interest, not expecting to be shocked when he raised the glass to his lips.

"La Fontaine de La Pouyade Cognac, year 1923."

Bruce almost choked on the sip he took straightening and raising a hand to wipe his chin. "Excuse me, but are you insane?"

Haruven laughed merrily. After a few moments Bruce relaxed in his seat and shook his head with a chuckle.

"I'm afraid I'm not insane, Master Wayne. I only want to serve the best to my guests."

Bruce huffed, lips tilting up, and he looked at Haruven in intrigued scrutiny. "Alfred _did_ tell me that you're a special man."

The bartender shrugged, avoiding Bruce's intense stare. "I am not that special."

Bruce snorted. "So a RED classified ex-special agent turned bartender is nothing special?"

Haruven tensed up for a second before he chuckled, leaned back on the bar cabinet behind him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I could have guessed," he muttered, looking at Bruce with a calm stare.

"I have to admit," Bruce crossed his arms on the bar, "when I read your files I was quite worried. The more Alfred spoke about you, the more interested I grew. I just couldn't make the connection between the best Special Agent the world has ever seen and the calm, collected, welcoming, kind bartender Alfred kept talking about."

Haruven tilted his head to the side and Bruce almost shivered when he looked in Haruven's soulful eyes. "What do you think now?"

"I think…" Bruce's voice faded and he tilted his head to the side, biting into his bottom lip before he huffed and shook his head. "I think that you're a man who saw his fare share of pain and suffering. I think you've sacrificed a good deal of your life for others and that, even though it may not seem like it, you're still sacrificing a lot on a daily basis."

Bruce looked around, feeling Haruven's gaze observing him watchfully, and he turned towards the bartender again, offering Haruven a small smile.

"This Café; I think that, even though you're happy here and even though you obviously love your job, you're still repaying for something." Haruven chuckled and shook his head. "Am I wrong?" Bruce asked and Haruven looked at him.

"No. You're right. This job…" Haruven looked around. "I guess it is my way of seeking redemption. I took many lives and even though I saved many in that way, I can't help but feel guilty. This way I offer sanctuary to those who need it, peace, council and comfort to those who come seeking for it and a quiet place for those who need some time with their thoughts."

Bruce nodded. "You are a one of a kind man, Haruven." Haruven bowed his head at him shortly.

"Thank you, Master Wayne."

"Bruce; just Bruce." Haruven smiled and nodded his head. Bruce drank the last of his drink and offered the glass to Haruven who chuckled when Bruce gave him a milder version of a puppy-dog-look. "May I ask for another?"

"Of course."

Bruce smiled and looked around while Haruven prepared him another drink. He finally understood what had Alfred coming back here time and time again. He hadn't felt so much at peace for a long, long time.

"Here you go," Haruven said and placed another glass in front of Bruce, receiving a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

Even though those were just two simple words, Haruven had a feeling much, much more was said.

**cut**

Thor cursed and threw his Mirror on the bed. No matter how much he tried he simply couldn't contact anyone at Asgard. Not only that, but his heart was restless. He couldn't stop worrying about Haruven. He couldn't ignore that ominous feeling that settled in the pit of his stomach when Haruven went back to the Café before he and the rest of Avengers left to check out the site of impact.

"Thor?" he turned around and looked at Bruce. The Gamma-scientist was standing in the doorway with arms crossed over his chest. "Anything?"

Thor shook his head. "Nothing. It is as though a barrier was put around Asgard and no communication is possible. But why?" he growled and took a seat resting his elbows on his knees and covering his lips with entwined fingers.

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and walked into Thor's room, leaning back against a wall facing Thor. "I have a bad feeling," he confessed quietly and Thor looked at him from under messy bangs.

"I do as well."

"About Haruven?"

Thor nodded. "I do not like the fact that we do not know who arrived on Earth. I cannot contact Asgard and I cannot stop worrying about Haruven."

Bruce sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Hulk is restless as well. He doesn't know what, but he's sure something's coming."

Thor's frown darkened and he looked towards the door at the sound of footsteps.

"Is something wrong?" Bruce asked Steve who just entered Thor's room.

"Tony got some strange atmospheric readings," Steve reported. "He and Tasha are trying to determine what it is, but they have nothing yet."

"So the best thing to do right now is to stay here and wait," Bruce said, sounded utterly displeased while Thor grunted and squeezed his fingers tighter together.

"I'm afraid that's all we can do." Steve sighed. "Should we call Haruven over?"

Thor frowned, staying quiet for a long moment as he contemplated an answer to Steve's question. "No," he finally said. "I believe that he is safer at the Café. As much as I have seen he has powerful protection spells surrounding the whole building," Thor said although he didn't sound all that certain.

"Thor? What's wrong?" Bruce asked carefully.

"I do not know," Thor pressed out through clenched teeth, stood up, brushed his hands through his hair and walked over to the window, looking at the streets bellow them. "I worry about him. I wish to have him close in case anything happens, but I want him safe in case of danger, which would mean that he has to stay safe in the Café."

"Thor, Ven isn't exactly helpless," Steve reasoned, although he couldn't conceal his own worry. "We have all seen just a fragment of his power."

"I know," Thor muttered, "but even the most powerful people can be caught off guard."

Steve and Bruce exchanged a glance, both knowing just how true Thor's words were.

"We just have to trust in his abilities," Bruce said although his eyes were filled with worry as well.

"Yes," Thor murmured and looked out the window at the dark clouds. "We just have to hope."

**cut**

Haruven laughed and shook his head. "Alfred is a wonderful man."

The Wayne heir nodded and chuckled. "I don't know if I've ever told him, but I love him as though I would love my own father. He raised me. He was the only person that was with me through thick and thin. I don't know what I would do without him."

Haruven smiled and tilted his head to the side. "I can tell that you love him and I have seen his love for you. He constantly worries for your wellbeing."

Bruce's lips tilted into a small smile and he chuckled quietly, shaking his head with a wistful countenance. "I should go." He looked at the grandfather clock on the bar. "I have a lunch date with a few clients tomorrow."

"I hope everything goes well," Haruven spoke while Bruce stood up and pulled on his cloak, waiting for Haruven to round the bar before shaking the bartender's hand.

"Thank you for the drinks, Ven," Bruce said and Haruven shook his head.

"Thank you for your company and please greet Alfred for me when you see him."

"I will," Bruce promised and Haruven gifted him with a small smile, "stay safe," he said and turned to leave.

In that moment a cold shiver ran down Haruven's back, and his breath caught in his throat. "Bruce, wait!" he jumped forward and grabbed Bruce's forearm, pulling him back and earning a confused frown from the vigilante.

The door opened and a man Haruven's height walked in. He was slim, almost sickly slim, and he reminded Haruven of Severus Snape a bit too much for comfort. His black hair was gelled back, a sly smirk stretching thin lips, blue eyes shining with maliciousness.

"Good day," he said and Haruven shivered. The low hissing undertone of the newcomer's voice made the small hairs on the back of Ven's neck stand up.

Bruce frowned and looked at Haruven when the bartender stepped in front of the vigilante. "Good day," Haruven spoke carefully and Bruce took a small step to the side, feeling something electrifying snap against his skin.

The stranger looked around and snorted when he looked at the ceiling. "I wanted to meet you for a while now, Haruven Sigurdsson," he said, lips stretching into a mockery of a smile. "I wanted to meet the one my brother was destined for."

"Loki..." Haruven pressed out in a strained whisper and Bruce's eyes widened.

"What?" he breathed out and unconsciously crouched a bit.

Loki snickered and took a step forward. "I suggest we handle this calmly and without incidents, hm?" in front of their eyes, Loki's clothes changed into a suit of armor. A golden staff appeared in his hand with a glowing blue gem the size of a man's fist at the top. "I would like to save my strength for my brother." The gem glowed and impulsively Bruce moved to stand in front of Haruven.

"Bruce, no!" Haruven shouted and ran forward.

And then everything faded into light.

**cut**

Thor felt a cold shiver run down his spine and he stood up.

"Thor?" Tony called out when Thor walked over to the window and looked at the quickly darkening sky.

"Is something wrong?" Natasha asked.

"I felt as though a cold hand gripped my heart," Thor spoke and clenched his hand on his chest, his black t-shirt scrunching up in his fist, and he rest of Avengers exchanged worried glances. Thor swallowed over the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat and a shiver ran down his spine. "I must call Haruven," he murmured and turned around quickly.

"I have his number." Bruce said and stood up.

"Wait!" Clint warned and stood up as well, followed by the others. Thor frowned and turned around. In the distance the clouds started to twist into a tornado-like mass.

"Ah, hell no..." Tony cursed and in that moment the skies opened. "Not again."

**cut**

**Like I said.**

**Trouble ALWAYS comes in threes.**

**And more often than not it's followed by Police.**

**So stick around to see what happens next in 'Second Sign Of Trouble'!**


	15. Second Sign Of Trouble

**cut**

"Anything?" Bruce asked over the com-link. Thor and Tony departed for the sight of impact while he Steve, Tasha and Clint stayed in the Avengers Tower.

*We're closing in on the sight of impact,* Tony reported.

*Stark! I see someone!* Thor's voice came over the com-link.

"Be careful, Thor," Tasha warned and Bruce looked at her. "It might be an enemy."

Steve and Clint exchanged a glance.

*We're landing.* Tony informed them and for a few minutes there was silence.

*Sif?* Thor's bewildered voice came over the link. *Sif!* there was a clear note in Thor's tone, and the others didn't need to guess that there was some sort of past between Thor and this _Sif_.

*Bruce, prepare the medic room. We have a man, well, _woman_ down,* Tony addressed the Gamma-scientist, and Bruce jumped to his feet.

"On it," he said and disappeared within a moment.

*Thor, let's move it. She needs medical assistance.* Steve, Clint and Tasha heard Tony say.

*We must hurry. She is gravely injured,* Thor spoke up.

*We're moving back for the Tower; ETA 15 minutes,* Tony told them.

"We'll be ready for you, Stark." Steve said.

*Stark out.*

"Let's move it. Bruce might need help." Natasha stood up and the other two followed after her.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," Clint murmured.

"You're not the only one, Clint," Steve said. "You're not the only one."

**cut**

Thor and Tony landed and Thor rushed to the elevator, carefully cradling Sif to his chest. The woman warrior was pale and had several still bleeding wounds. Her armor was severely damaged and she was breathing with slight difficulties.

"Thor!" Steve called out for him and he found the Soldier running towards him and Tony. "Medical room is ready for you. Bruce and Tasha are waiting. Is she…"

"She is of Asgard," Thor confirmed. "We fought many battles together. I am proud to call her a friend and comrade." They entered the medic room as Thor finished the sentence.

"Put her on the table," Bruce instructed Thor placed Sif on the operating table while Tasha moved over and Bruce prepared everything they'd need.

"Wait in the living room," Tasha said. "We'll inform you of everything once we're done." Thor nodded and looked at Sif again. His heart and mind were wary. Not only was he unable to communicate with Asgard, he was also worried about Haruven, and he had an old friend bloody on the table in the medical room.

Thor looked to his left when Steve placed a hand on one broad shoulder. "Let's go, Thor. I'm sure you would do well with a drink. Bruce and Tasha will take good care of Lady Sif."

Thor gifted Steve with a small, strained smile ad nodded. "Very well." They left the room and entered the elevator. Once they entered the living room Steve went to pour Thor a drink and the Asgardian took a seat in an armchair, smiling gratefully when Steve offered him glass of Scotch. "I am grateful to you, my friend."

Steve shook his head. "Think nothing of it," he said and took a seat in the armchair opposite of Thor's with a glass of water in his hand.

"I had a feeling something bad would happen," Thor said and took a sip. "I fear to think what is going on in Asgard. Sif is a great warrior on par with the Valkyries. I cannot imagine what she faced to end up in such a condition."

"Were you able to contact Asgard?" Steve asked and Thor shook his head.

"No."

"Have you called Haruven?"

"He didn't answer the phone."

A frown marred Steve's face, even though he tried not to show his concern, knowing that Thor had it much worse. "Maybe he is just busy," he offered, trying to ease some of Thor's worries.

"No. The day is a bad one. He usually doesn't have much work on cloudy, rainy days," Thor spoke in a strained voice, no longer able to show a strong front.

"Maybe you should go and visit him?" Steve suggested and Thor looked at him.

The God of Thunder had a very, very bad feeling in his gut. His instincts were never wrong and now they were telling him that something very bad was going to happen, and that he should go to his Destined as soon as possible. "Can I count on you to inform me the moment Sif awakens?"

Steve nodded with a small smile. "Of course."

"I shall hurry back," Thor said and stood up. His armor shifted into a pair of jeans and a tight, white turtleneck and he grabbed his coat off of the hanger beside the elevator. He entered it and nodded at Steve before the door of the elevator closed to take him down to the entrance hall.

His heart was beating quickly in his chest. His palms were sweaty and he could hear his blood singing in his ears.

'I am coming Haruven. I only hope you are well.'

**cut**

With a pained groan a pair of emerald eyes opened. His head hurt something awful, his mouth was dry, his shoulders were tense and his wrists hurt. He looked around and realized he was chained to a wall, with his hands shackled above his head. The floor he was sitting on was cold and he could hear water dripping a few feet away from him. He was in a sort of a dungeon and his eyes widened when he saw Bruce Wayne chained to the wall in the same fashion as he was.

"Bruce?" he called out and tried to move his wrists around a bit. "Bruce!" he snapped and the man flinched, eyes opening and a groan passing slightly parted lips.

In a second Bruce was completely awake and looking around, taking their situation in. "Ven?" he breathed out, eyebrows narrowing at the scene in front of him. "What is going on?"

Haruven shook his head. "I have no idea," he said. "I _do_ know that we need to get out of here." He reached inside himself, searching for his magic only to choke on a breath when an electrical shock surged through his body, swallowing a pained scream in the nick of time.

"Ven? Ven?! Haruven!" Bruce shouted trying to tear out of his bindings.

Haruven twitched in his binds when the shocking stopped, gasping for air as every muscle in his body cramped up.

"Haruven, what's wrong?!" Bruce snapped and Haruven made an effort to look at him, trying to catch his breath.

"I can't - I can't access my magic."

Bruce frowned and checked Ven's over to the best of his abilities, eyebrows narrowing at the sight of a strange necklace around Haruven's neck with a gleaming black gem as a pendant. "You didn't have that necklace when we were in the Café."

Haruven looked down and indeed; hanging just over his heart was a black gem, and if he concentrated, he could feel its power like a wall around his magic. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath and tilted his head back to look at the shackles around his wrists.

"Who was that guy?" Bruce asked and the both of them tried to get their hands out of the shackles.

"That was Loki." Haruven winced when to cold metal of the shackles dug into his skin and a small drop of blood trailed down his right forearm. "Norse God of Mischief, Magic and Schemes. You might know him as Loki Silvertongue."

Bruce nodded and gave up. "The shackles are too tight."

Haruven nodded and stopped his efforts. He was about to say something when the door of the dungeon opened and Loki walked in with a sly smirk on his face. "Good to see you're awake."

Haruven forced down a heavy swallow, even though his mouth was dry, and he looked straight at Loki, trying to put up a strong front. "Loki. What is the meaning of this? I thought you were a prisoner at Asgard."

Loki chuckled and spun his staff expertly in his hand. "I escaped," he spoke lightly and took a step forward making Haruven want _desperately_ to be able to become one with the wall, especially after seeing the leering sheen Loki's eyes glimmered with.

"No one escapes the dungeons of Asgard," Haruven pressed out through clenched teeth and Loki grinned at him.

"I am Loki. I am a master of magic. Nothing is impossible to me." He walked over to Haruven, kneeled in front of him and gently cupped one pale cheek much to Ven's dismay. "I heard stories about you, Haruven Sigurdsson; or should I call you _Harry James Potter_."

Haruven's frown deepened as cold shivers ran down his spine. Loki dragged his thumb over Haruven's bottom lip and the wizard held his breath, eyes widening minutely at the sight of a strange, blue film over Loki's eyes, like a thin membrane visible only under certain light.

"I heard stories of your beauty and power," Loki murmured, brushing a strand of raven black hair behind Haruven's ear. "I must admit that they do not do you justice."

Haruven swallowed difficultly. "Why are you doing this, Loki?" he tried to become one with the wall when Loki trailed his fingers down Haruven's chin and neck. With a shimmer of magic the first two buttons of Haruven's shirt slid out of their holes and Loki trailed his fingers further down. Haruven felt bile rise in his throat and he flinched when Loki's eyes met his.

"Why am I doing this?" Loki drawled. "To get what I rightfully deserve," he hissed and Haruven let go of a wavering breath when Loki pulled his hand back and stood up, making Haruven tilt his head back to be able to look at the Sorcerer of Asgard. "Thor always received everything he wanted on a golden platter. _I_ was the one who should have inherited the throne of Asgard! I was always, _always_ the better son! I'm more powerful, stronger, and smarter; I'm better than him in every _possible_ way!"

"You are nowhere near Thor!" Haruven snapped angrily and Loki spun on his heel.

"Haruven!" Bruce cried out when Loki swung his staff and hit Haruven over the face.

Haruven didn't even grunt although his head snapped to the side. He turned his head back and looked at Loki with harsh, darkened eyes. There was a deep cut on Ven's left cheek, going from his ear to just a little away from his lips and there were a flew splotches of blood on his lips as well from where he bit the inside of his mouth because of the impact.

"You're right," Loki choked out. He was breathing deeply and that same smirk was on his face. "I'm _worlds_ better than my brother."

Haruven snorted. Despite his pulsating, aching cheek he smirked at Loki. "Thor will find me," his words sounded like a promise, "and I'm quite sure he won't be all that happy with you."

Loki chuckled and Haruven's smirk turned into a frown. "Brother dearest will be too busy fighting for his life to go looking for you," he drawled leeringly. "As we speak, my Chitauri army is conquering Asgard." Haruven's breath hitched in his throat, his eyes widened and all color disappeared from his face. "Once they finish their work there they will move onto Earth. All of you pathetic, _disgusting_ humans will meet your end."

"What makes you so sure you will succeed?" Loki turned to look at Bruce and the millionaire looked at him defiantly.

"What makes you think I won't?" Loki drawled with an easy smile and Bruce frowned. "Last time they weren't ready for the Avengers. This time they will crush them. They will crush them like the miserable _worms_ they are. And you, my dear?" he looked at Haruven again. The Wizard swallowed difficultly when Loki's eyes darkened and thin lips stretched into a leering grin. "Once I'm done with everything I will make my brother watch as I kill you." He kneeled and slowly moved closer to Haruven until he was just a breath away from Ven's face. "I will make him watch as I have my way with you. I will make him watch as light fades in your eyes. He will see you break and he will see you draw your last breath."

Haruven tried to stay calm, but his magic was raging inside him, trying to break free of the bonds that were holding it in and his body was shivering almost uncontrollably.

"I will take everything from him!" Loki spat out. "Just like he took everything from me."

"You're insane," Bruce pressed out, staring at Loki with wide eyes full of horror, and Loki looked at Bruce with a dark smirk.

"Insane you say? No, my friend. I just lost everything." Loki stood up and Haruven finally managed to take a deeper breath. "You two just sit tight here. I have a lot of work to do." With that said and with a single dark smirk thrown at Haruven, Loki left the dungeon.

"Haruven?" Bruce inquired when Haruven immediately moved raising himself into a crouch before lifting himself up a bit. Ven winced when he managed to push his fingers into his hair, digging through messy, mated locks and cursing under his breath. "Haruven, what are you doing?"

"Getting us out of here," Haruven pressed out through clenched teen and let go of a relieved sigh when he found what he was looking for.

Bruce raised an eyebrow when he saw a single hair pin in Haruven's hand. "You're full of surprises," he commented and Haruven let go of a breathy laugh as he fumbled with the shackles around his wrists.

"You know nothing yet," he muttered as one shackle opened and he moved on to the next. Once he was free he moved over to Bruce who thanked Ven and rubbed his wrists once he was free.

"Let's go; before he comes back," Ven urged and Bruce nodded. Together they moved over to the door and to their surprise found it unlocked.

"Overconfident much?" Bruce muttered as they entered the hallway and stopped.

Haruven chuckled and winced as he dragged the back of his hand over his left cheek and lips. "That goes in our favor."

"Which way?" Bruce asked and Haruven took a look around.

"This way," He nodded to the right. "There is a slight breeze and it's coming from that direction." They hurried down the hall, listening carefully for any sounds coming from anywhere around them. "Heaven knows where we are," Haruven muttered as they climbed up a set of stairs.

"Ven!" Bruce called out quietly and nodded towards a window. They ran over and looked out frowning when they realized they were at a sea side. The walls were made out of stone which made them conclude they were in a fort of sorts.

"Let's go. Before he realizes we're gone." Haruven grabbed Bruce's hand and Bruce allowed him to lead him honestly surprised with Ven's ability to find his way around relying on a breeze Bruce could hardly feel.

'Must be his experience,' Bruce concluded, although he couldn't even imagine the sort of missions Haruven had to have undertaken to be able to gather so much knowledge about moving through unfamiliar surroundings this way. 'Must be why he stayed alive for so long.'

In that moment they rounded a corner and Haruven pulled Bruce into a sharp stop when they were faced with a huge wolf.

"Fuck…" Bruce muttered, lowering into a crouch only to tense up when Haruven gave Bruce's forearm a warning squeeze.

"Don't. Move." Ven pressed out through his teeth.

The wolf growled lowly with its hackles rising and sharp bared teeth glimmering in the weak light of the torches aligning the walls.

"Ven!" Bruce cried out when Ven moved forward and the wolf barked and moved for a deadly attack. "Haruven!"

Bruce could only gape in shock and wonder as he watched Haruven run beside the wolf, making the huge black animal slide to a stop. Haruven grabbed a curtain that hung on the wall, ripping it in half. The wolf charged at Ven again and, moving in a way Bruce has never seen anyone move, Haruven somehow climbed onto the wolf's back with the big piece of the curtain around the wild animal's neck.

Haruven growled and pulled, keeping himself on the wolf's back with his strong, Quidditch formed thighs. The wolf started to trash around, trying to get free of the raven haired man, and Haruven cried out in pain when the wolf reared back and slammed backwards against the wall.

It was done in a few minutes. The wolf sagged to the ground, dead, and Bruce ran over to help Haruven get it off of himself.

"You're crazy!" Bruce breathed out and Haruven gifted him with a small smirk.

"That craziness just saved our lives," he breathed out and Bruce rolled his eyes with a huff.

"We're not safe yet. Let's get out of here."

Haruven nodded and started to lead the way again. Both breathed a sigh of relief when they saw a grand door that marked the entrance. They ran over and pushed the door open.

"Finally!" Bruce said and they ran out. Bruce was half way down the stairs when a pain-filled, terrifying scream made him freeze in his step. He turned on his heel and saw Haruven on the threshold, practically bent in half on his knees with arms wrapped around him and fingers digging into tense shoulders as electrical shock surged through the slight frame.

"Haruven!"

"Don't touch me!" Haruven roared when Bruce fell on his knees in front of him and tried to grab him.

"Ven…"

"Go!" Haruven snapped and opened his eyes weakly. "You have to - you have to get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!" Bruce snapped and moved forward only to be thrown back when Haruven pushed him away.

"Go!" Haruven shouted and Bruce froze in his place. Those raging emeralds looked at him, pleading him, _begging_ him to get himself out of danger.

"I'll find help," Bruce promised and slowly moved backwards. "I'll save you. I swear."

Haruven grunted and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. "GO!"

Bruce turned on his heel and ran. He wanted to go back. He wanted to save the man that saved him, but the rational part of his brain told him to run. It told him he was of no use to Haruven trapped.

'I'll save you. I swear.'

**cut**

Haruven sagged to the ground when the surges of electricity finally stopped. He lay on his side, twitching with the aftershocks. A shiver ran down his spine when a cold, creepy chuckle came from behind him. He opened his eyes weakly and saw Loki's boots in front of him. His sight was fading, his head was splitting with pain and his magic was raging angrily in his body, not able to find a way out of his system.

Loki chuckled and kneeled beside Haruven. "You're quite resourceful." He caressed Haruven's cheek making the Wizard flinch and try to pull back. Loki chuckled again. "Well. I didn't need him either way. But you killed my wolf." Haruven tensed up when fear flashed in his heart. "I'll have to make you pay for that."

In that moment pain comparable only to the Cruciatus curse surged through Haruven's body. It took him a moment to realize that he was screaming. He was begging for unconsciousness. It felt as though he was being torn apart with each passing second. His magic was raging inside him, trying to break free, and finally, _finally_ his mind started to go blank.

Last thing he remembered was a malicious laugh.

And then he fell into blessed unconsciousness.

**cut**

Thor hurried his step as the feeling of foreboding washed over him. He took a turn into the ally where the Café was and all but ran to the door. He stopped and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

'He is fine,' he told himself. 'Please. Let him be fine.' He pushed the door opened. His breath hitched in his throat when he entered the Café. The tables and armchairs were overturned and scattered, and the glass behind the bar was shattered.

"Haruven?" he whispered in a raspy voice and ran in. He ran to the back of the Café and up the stairs to Haruven's loft. "Haruven!" he called out, frantically looking through the rooms hoping, _praying_ that Haruven was somewhere in there. He could handle finding Ven injured as long as he was there and alive.

"Haruven!" he shouted, turning in his place when he found the loft empty.

Like a tidal wave, the realization struck him.

He was gone.

Haruven was gone.

Thunder roared outside and lightning flashed as Thor's heart filled with fear and terror when he realized that his fears have come true.

"HARUVEN!"

**cut**

**Dear lord…**

**Whatever will happen?!**

**Find out soon in 'Third Sign Of Trouble'!**


	16. Third Sign Of Trouble

**cut**

"I want every available Agent out on the streets! I want every corner of this God's green Earth searched! Find Haruven Sigurdsson!" Fury delivered orders left, right and center. Agents of all ranks scurried around him to perform their duties. He walked into the conference room on the Helicarrier and found the Avengers geared up and ready.

"Have you found anything?" Thor asked.

"No," Fury said. "For the moment we have nothing on his location. I have a team of experts looking over the security cameras of every store in a 2 mile radius from the Café."

"Where are they?" Clint asked. "I have better eyes than most. I might see something they wouldn't."

"They are in Lab 6," Fury answered receiving a nod from Clint before Hawkeye glanced at the rest of the team and left the conference room.

"Did the doctors find anything on the patient?" Bruce asked.

"No. We are waiting for her to wake up," Fury answered.

"I'll go and wait with them. I'll know what questions to ask." Natasha offered.

"I'm coming with you," Bruce said and the two left.

"Stark…"

"I've already contacted all branches of Stark Inc. in the world," Tony cut Fury off raising his phone. "Pepper is at HQ, ready to receive any new info." Tony's phone rang in that moment and he excused himself.

"Good." Fury said and nodded at Tony as he left the conference room. "Thor, any news from Asgard?"

"Nothing," Thor growled lowly. He looked worse for wear. He was pale and tense, and his knuckles were white from the force he was clenching his fists with. "Until Sif awakens I'm afraid I will not be able to find out why."

"We will find him," Fury promised. "Even though he is not a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. he is a valuable asset. We will find him." Thor nodded.

"Is there anything Thor and I can do?" Steve asked.

"I'm afraid not. All we can do is stay on the lookout." Fury said and the two nodded. Fury frowned a little. Whether he liked it or not, Haruven Sigurdsson found his way into the hearts of all of the Avengers, and he had a feeling Thor felt more for the Wizard than one could see at first glance.

Fury had more than enough time to think about his actions. He didn't like it, but there was some truth in what the Avengers and Haruven told him. Looking back, Haruven was right from the very start.

That didn't mean Fury would suddenly go around telling everyone that ever stood up to him that they were right, but it _did_ mean that he would start changing some things; starting with how he perceived those that worked for him.

*Commander, please come to the Bridge. We've received some information from our Agents in Normandy.*

"I'm coming," Fury said and nodded at Steve and Thor before he left the conference room. Once he was gone, Thor sighed heavily and took a seat, burying his face in his hands.

"Thor…"

"I should have been there." Steve frowned at Thor's words. "If only I listen to my instincts and brought him to the Tower…"

"You couldn't have known," Steve interrupted Thor. "Haruven is powerful. We thought he was safe. All we can do now is do our best to find him. You never know. Maybe he already found a way out of wherever he is, and is on his way back."

"He isn't," Thor said and Steve frowned. Thor raised his head slowly and looked at Steve. "I can feel it. I can feel that he isn't well."

Steve's frown deepened and he swallowed difficultly. He took a few steps closer to Thor and placed his hand on the god's shoulder.

"He will be fine, Thor. We'll find him." Thor nodded although his eyes told Steve that he doubted it. "We have to."

'Yes.' Thor thought. 'We have to.'

**cut**

Haruven moaned weakly as he woke up. His mouth was dry, his body ached and even breathing hurt. He tried to open his eyes, but failed.

His magic was raging inside him, although for the time being it stopped building up.

He started taking deep breaths, trying to bring himself into a meditative state.

The events that brought him to this situation slowly came back and a curse escaped his lips. Ever so slowly he realized that he was lying on something soft and that he was warm. With a lot of effort he opened his eyes. Everything was blurry for a few moments but with every blink his vision cleared.

He found that he was in a room, lying on a queen sized bed. He wasn't shackled, but he doubted he would be able to move either way; his body ached too much.

He slowly raised his hand and felt for that pendant. It was still there, around his neck, but now it was pulsating with warmth.

"The more your magic builds up the stronger the pendant will get. I would advise against trying to take it off. The shock you would get from it would probably kill you."

Haruven's head snapped to the side and he immediately regretted it. Everything spun for a few moments and Loki sighed.

"If only you stayed put in the dungeons you wouldn't be in this petty condition."

Haruven opened his eyes slowly when he felt the bed dip under Loki's weight. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, not really surprised with how weak he sounded and how raspy his voice was. Loki chuckled lowly and reached over to caress Haruven's uninjured cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I told you already," Loki murmured. "I want to receive what is rightfully mine."

Haruven swallowed difficultly and tried to take a deeper breath. "But _why_?"

Loki frowned and Haruven saw something blue flash over the Trickster's eyes. "You would never understand," Loki spoke after a few long moments. Haruven shivered when a cold chill passed down his spine. Loki dragged his fingers down Haruven's chin and neck. He parted Ven's shirt and Haruven felt bile gather in his throat when Loki flattened his hand on Ven's chest.

"Please," Haruven whispered feeling his magic building up again, in a wane attempt to protect him. "Please, don't…"

"We could be great together, you know?" Loki spoke in a deeper voice and Haruven's breath hitched in his throat. "You are so beautiful; so powerful. If only you would turn against my brother and agree to be mine. You wouldn't have to die. They would let me keep you, I'm sure."

Haruven swallowed and let go of a wavering breath. "They?"

Loki looked into Ven's eyes, that blue sheen glowing brighter, and Haruven felt something brush against his mind. His eyes widened when his magic burst inside him to fight off the intrusion. An electrical surge shook Haruven's body, making him bite into his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming.

"Maybe I won't even have to kill you," Loki commented lightly, sliding his hand up to wrap it around Ven's throat. "The way your magic is building up - it's destroying you already."

"Loki, please." Haruven whispered with pleading eyes. "Please, let me go. I can't - I won't…"

"You won't what?" Loki whispered and slowly crawled on the bed until he was leaning over Haruven on all fours. "Fight me? No." Loki passed with his nose down the line of Haruven's hair and to his ear. He buried his face in Haruven's neck and took a deep breath. Haruven shivered and squeezed his eyes tightly shut in disgust. 'Thor! Urd! Someone! Anyone! Please! Please, help me!'

Loki sighed and pushed away from Haruven. "Such beauty," he whispered. Haruven's breath hitched in his throat and he felt like screaming when Loki caressed his thigh and squeezed with a bruising force. Ven's magic started building up again, wishing to protect him, but harming him instead. "It will be a pity to kill you, Haruven Sigurdsson, but what needs to be done, needs to be done." Loki pushed away from Haruven and got off of the bed. He straightened his clothes and spared Haruven another, strangely sad glance. "You just stay here. Soon enough it will be over." Loki turned his back on Ven and left the room.

Haruven let go of a gasp and pushed back the tears that threatened to fall.

Now was not the time for tears. He had no time to feel sorry or angry with himself. He hoped Bruce Wayne was already safe somewhere, but he refused to depend on the vigilante's help. Ven would be more than grateful if it came quickly, but he would do his best to make it easier for everyone to find him.

Pushing back the pain, he tried to get off of the bed.

Everything hurt, but he needed to get out of there, or at least find a way to tell someone, _anyone_ that he was kept there as a prisoner. The moment he tried to stand up his legs gave out under him and he fell on the ground with a pained scream.

"Damn it!"

Everything started to spin again and he started to lose consciousness. 'Damn it.' The image of Thor flashed through Ven's mind and a single tear ran down his cheek. 'Please. Please. I'm begging you. Let him be safe,' he prayed in his heart. 'Let him be safe.'

And slowly everything turned black.

**cut**

"Any news?" Thor asked as he entered Sickbay.

"Nothing," Bruce murmured and checked Sif's vitals. "She's still sleeping."

"Although..." the two men looked at Natasha when she spoke up, "we weren't able to find a reason for her to still be asleep. She doesn't have the vitals of someone who's in a coma, she's completely healed and her brain functions are surprisingly high."

Thor frowned at that while Bruce nodded his head. "Maybe she…"

*Bridge to Sickbay, do you copy?* Fury's voice came from the speaker somewhere in the room.

"We copy," Natasha answered.

*We've just had one Bruce Wayne asking for permission to land.* Fury informed them and the three exchanged confused glances.

" _Thee_ Bruce Wayne? Bruce Wayne of the Wayne Incorporated? Batman?" Bruce asked.

*Yes,* Fury said. *He'll be brought to the Bridge the moment he lands.*

"We're coming," Natasha said.

*Copy.*

"I'll stay here in case she wakes up," Bruce said, and Natasha and Thor nodded.

"Keep the com-links open," Natasha said and Bruce sighed when the two left the room taking a seat beside the bed Sif was sleeping on.

The only thing keeping Bruce calm right now was his iron control. Hulk was growling lowly in the back of his mind. He was constantly telling Bruce that something was wrong with Sif; that she smelled funny, but Bruce could do nothing until the woman woke up.

Then there was Haruven's disappearance.

Bruce was out of his mind with worry.

Hulk as well.

He only hoped they would find Ven fast and that the Wizard that wormed his way into everyone's heart would be alright.

Bruce straightened quickly when the machines started to act up. Sif's heart rate jumped and the beeping was irritating Hulk. Bruce stood up and walked over to the bed. He could see Sif's eyes moving quickly under her eyelids and he frowned. He was about to contact someone when Sif's eyes opened. His heart stopped when their eyes met and he saw the blue sheen he saw only once, but he would remember it forever.

"Fuck."

**cut**

Natasha and Thor entered the Bridge and found the others plus one more already there.

"Natasha, Thor, I would like you to meet Mr. Wayne," Fury introduced the newcomer. "He says he has important information for us." The man walked over to them and shook hands with them.

"I'd say it's a pleasure, but since I have nothing but bad news to share I doubt it would be," Bruce muttered making everyone frown in concern.

"Bad news?" Steve asked and Wayne nodded.

"Start from the beginning," Tony said and Wayne cleared his throat.

"Five days ago I finally managed to pay a visit to Starborn Café." Everyone tensed up at that.

"You have seen Haruven?" Thor asked. His voice was filled with hope but that hope turned to dread in everyone's hearts, when Wayne's eyes darkened and he bowed his head.

"Yes," he answered and swallowed before licking his lips. "The afternoon went fine. I was ready to leave when a man entered the Café." Wayne raised his head to look at Thor. "You know him; you know him for sure."

"Why do you think that?" Natasha asked and Wayne looked at her.

"Because a little over two years ago you saved the world from him."

Heavy, shocked silence settled over the gathered group.

"Loki." Thor pressed out through his teeth, fisted his right hand and rested it over his mouth, eyes darkening in anger.

"Yes," Wayne nodded. "He attacked us. Foolishly, I tried to protect Haruven, intending to take the hit for him, but Haruven pushed me aside. I don't remember anything after that until I was woken up by Haruven in a dungeon, shackled to a wall."

"Damn it!" Thor roared.

"Thor, calm down..." Fury tried to reason with the enraged God of Thunder, but there was no reasoning with Thor now.

"Calm down? How can I calm down?!" Thor snapped at Fury. "My brother somehow escaped the Dungeons of Asgard! No one _ever_ escaped! I cannot get in contact with mother, I have a friend in the Sickbay and now Haruven…" he looked at Wayne sharply and the vigilante frowned. "How did you escape?"

"Haruven managed to…" Wayne was cut off by the Helicarrier shaking unexpectedly.

"What was that?" Clint asked.

*Sir! Problems in the Sickbay!*

The Avengers, plus Wayne ran over to the screens.

"On screen!" Fury ordered and the Helicarrier shook again as the screens came to life. "What in the…" They saw a wall in the Sickbay explode and Bruce met the wall making everyone cringe.

"Impossible…" Thor gasped when Sif walked out and grabbed Bruce by the front of his shirt. She raised him up and a second later looked at the camera.

"She's being controlled!" Natasha snapped, noticing the thin blue film covering Sif's eyes.

"Move out!" Fury ordered. "Land this flying can!" he snapped into a mice while the others rushed towards the Sickbay. The Helicarrier shook again making them try hard to keep their balance.

"Leave this to me!" Thor shouted. "She is much too strong for you."

"You need to knock her over the head as hard as you can!" Natasha instructed and Thor nodded. Mjölnir flew into his hand and his clothes shifted into his armor. In the next moment the wall in front of them exploded making them shield themselves with their arms from flying pieces of metal.

"Bruce!" Tony called out when the Gamma-scientist pushed a few pieces of the wall off of himself.

"Later!" Bruce snapped. Sif was making her way over to them with a dark smirk stretching her lips.

"We need Hulk!" Steve shouted as Thor made his way slowly towards Sif.

"As you wish," Bruce pressed out through his teeth, turning his thoughts inwards. 'Ready?' Hulk grumbled in excitement.

 _'Hulk, smash!_ '

"You only need to knock her out!" Clint called out and Bruce nodded at him. In front of them, Bruce started to grow until Hulk took his place.

"Hulk, help." The titan rumbled and joined Thor in the fight.

"Wow." Wayne muttered, staring wide-eyed at the huge green man.

"You can be impressed later." Steve grabbed Wayne's arm. "Thor and Hulk will direct the fight towards the upper deck. We need to get away from here before we're caught in the crossfire."

Wayne nodded and they ran away.

Thor and Hulk managed to push Sif onto the upper decks. Both were trying to get a good hit, but the woman was smaller than the both of them and thus quicker. It was easier for her to avoid their attacks.

"Thunder God!" Hulk rumbled when they managed to get away from the woman.

"Yes, Green man?" Thor breathed out, gaze darting around searching for a way to end this fight before someone got hurt.

"Hulk distract woman. You hit," Hulk rumbled, slamming his fists together, and a smirk tilted Thor's lips although his eyes were shadowed with sadness.

"Go, my friend," Thor said and Hulk charged. Thor gripped Mjölnir tightly, waiting for a perfect opportunity. He hated this. How did it come to be this way?

His heart filled with anger and his eyes darkened with shadows.

Loki would pay for this.

Thor still didn't know how Loki ran away, he didn't know how he knew about Haruven, or why he even took him, but he would pay.

He would pay dearly.

'Now!' Thor saw the perfect opportunity and took it.

Sif's eyes widened when her eyes met Thor's.

"I am sorry, my friend!" Thor spoke and attacked. Sif collapsed on the ground in a dead faint and Thor stood still for a few moments, just breathing deeply. Hulk rumbled and walked over to him, his overwhelming presence making Thor look up at him and nod. "Thank you, my friend."

Hulk growled and nodded. They turned around when they heard several calls and the rest of the Avengers stopped in front of them.

"Are you both alright?" Steve asked.

"Hulk alright," the green titan rumbled and Thor nodded in agreement.

"She'll be taken to the Sickbay. It won't be long until she wakes up," Natasha said.

"Fury's men are already checking the Helicarrier for damage," Tony reported. "Boss-man wants us in the Conference room a.s.a.p. Wayne has more info for us."

"Go and change, big guy." Clint said to Hulk. "We'll wait for you." Hulk grunted and made his way towards Bruce's room.

"Let's go," Steve said while two Agents carried Sif away on a stretcher. Thor followed the others as his eyes darkened and he fisted his hands.

'Wait for me, brother. You will pay for this. That, I promise you.'

**cut**

"Would you be able to recognize the gem if you were to see it?" Bruce asked and Wayne nodded.

"Yes. But I know a great deal about gems and trust me when I tell you, I have never seen anything like it or heard about anything even similar to it."

"You say that the gem prevented Ven from using his magic?" Thor spoke and Wayne.

"Yes. If my analysis isn't wrong, I would say that the gem is keeping his powers locked within his body."

Thor cursed and started pacing.

"Thor, we must stay calm. The moment Sif wakes up and gives us more information we'll fly for Germany. We'll get Ven back," Steve said.

"You do not understand." Thor stopped pacing and looked at Steve. "Haruven's magic is dangerous for him. He is in danger and his magic will wish to protect him. As it builds up, if there is no way for him to ease the pressure, the magic will turn on him. I have been absorbing some of his power ever since I started courting him and I made it easier for him, but it has been close to 6 days since I have last seen him, and he has been in danger ever since then. We have no way of knowing how big the damage to his body already is."

Worried silence settled over the group of heroes.

"Then we need to hurry up," Wayne said and stood up. "I'll help you in any way that I can. Haruven risked his life to get me out of there. I must return the favor."

"We appreciate your help, Mr. Wayne," Fury said, receiving a nod from Wayne.

*Sir, the patient has woken up. She is asking for Thor.* Everyone stood up, but before they could move Thor was already out and running towards the improvised Sickbay, while the original one was under repairs.

He entered Sickbay quicker than thought possible and his heart skipped a beat when teary eyes of Sif landed on him. "Thor!" she cried out and he walked over to her quickly, catching her as she fell into his arms and buried her face in his broad chest. "I am so sorry, My Lord! I couldn't fight it! I couldn't! I prayed and prayed that it would stop, but I couldn't…"

"It is alright, Sif. You are with us again," Thor said and gently pushed her away. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was shaking. They looked at the entrance when everyone else caught up with Thor.

"Is she…"

"I am myself again," Sif interrupted Fury. "I am very, very sorry for causing you trouble."

"What happened?" Thor asked and Sif squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

"It was awful, Thor. Our Queen was trying to contact you, but all communication was cut off. We were trying to find out the reason and then-…" she hugged her arms around her waist and shivered. "The skies opened, Thor. Chitauri were everywhere! We weren't ready! Kind Odin called to arms immediately! I was on guard duty that day. Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg were with me. Some of the Chitauri moved for the Dungeons; they intended to free Loki. We tried to stop them, Thor! I swear on my life and honor, we tried to stop them!"

"Easy, Sif…" Thor said and placed his hands on Sif's shoulders. "I believe you. What happened then?"

"Loki was freed. Fandral fell first," she whimpered. "I do not know if he lives. I was separated from Hogun and Volstagg. I do not know how it came to be but I found myself in front of Loki. I - I remember nothing after that."

"He must have put you under control then," Natasha concluded and Sif nodded.

"W-when I woke up it was like it - it wasn't me anymore! My body moved on its own. I blocked all exits and entrances to Asgard before I activated the Bifröst, and then I woke up here. You know the rest."

"So what Loki said is true," Wayne said and looked at Thor. "Asgard is under siege."

"I fear it is so," Thor spoke gravely. "What I do not understand is why the Norns hadn't warned Mother about the siege."

"Queen Frigga has been worried for a few days before the siege. I heard her say to King Odin that she had not heard from Lady Skuld in a few days," Sif said and Thor frowned.

"That does not sound right," Thor murmured. "Mother and Skuld have been friends for a long time; longer than my time. The fact that she didn't warn Mother of the siege could only mean she was prevented from doing so."

"But the only way for her to be prevented would be for the gateways from Asgard to the Realm of Norns to be closed." Sif said.

"Is there any way to open any of those doors?" Bruce asked.

"Only from the inside," Sif answered.

"Maybe to Asgard," Thor murmured and everyone looked at him.

"How do you mean that?" Clint asked.

"The Bifröst is the only way to enter Asgard from Earth," Thor explained, "but the Realm of the Norns is a different matter."

Sif perked up. "Yes. The Mirror of Urd!" Thor nodded while everyone else frowned in confusion. Everyone beside Fury, that is.

"Are you sure?" Fury asked and everyone looked at him.

"You know about it?" Wayne asked.

"Yes. It was found during WWII in North Germany. We kept a close eye on it. Sadly, even though we've been watchful we've lost it a little over 8 years ago," the commander of S.H.I.E.L.D. drawled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?!" Tony snapped.

"We don't know how it happened!" Fury snapped right back. "We've been looking for it ever since then, but were unable to find it."

Heavy silence settled over the room.

"I know where it is." Thor broke the silence, attracting everyone's attention.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked and Thor looked at him.

"The Mirror of Urd is not just a gateway to the Realm of Norns. Whoever looks into the Mirror sees the true reflection of the world. Nothing can be hidden from the sight of Urd."

"Nothing can be hidden?" Bruce asked and looked in Thor's eyes and the God of Thunder nodded when realization shone in Bruce's gaze. "That would explain so much," Bruce breathed out.

"What would?" Wayne, Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony asked, and Bruce snorted.

"Whom do we know that knows everything about anyone he's ever set eyes upon?" Bruce watched as realization shone in the eyes of the people in front of him.

"Who?" Sif asked and looked at Thor.

"Haruven Sigurdsson." Fury snorted. "Figures."

"Which would mean…?"

"That would mean that the Mirror is in Starborn Café," Tony interrupted Steve. "We better pack up and go."

"I agree," Thor said. "If we manage to free the Norns, they will be able to help us find Ven and get to him faster."

"I'll have a chopper for you ready in…"

"No need," Wayne interrupted Fury. "My plane is ready for takeoff. There's enough room for everyone."

"My Lord…"

"No, Sif," Thor cut her off, looking into her eyes with a pleading gaze. "I want you to stay here and recover your strength." Sif bowed her head in shame, fearing Thor trusted her no longer. "I shall need you on the battlefield in top shape."

Sif raised her head, Thor's words reaching her wary heart, and her lips parted in a wide, happy smile. "It will be an honor to fight by your side again," she spoke in a voice bursting with pride.

"Let's move out, men!" Fury snapped and everyone moved as one. "Leave the com-links open at all times. Gear up and go. We'll be on the lookout."

"Yes sir," Natasha and Clint said and went to get their gear.

"Thank you for contacting us, Mr. Wayne." Said man nodded shortly at Fury.

"If Loki didn't mention Thor, I wouldn't have known where to go," Wayne said and looked at Thor.

"I am forever in your debt," spoke the God of Thunder in a strained voice, full of gratefulness.

"Don't mention it," Wayne said. "Like I said; Haruven risked his life to get us both out of there. That gem stopped him from leaving. I should have made an effort to remove it…"

"You didn't know what it would do to you." Bruce spoke up as they walked out on the upper deck and made their way towards Wayne's plane.

"Bruce is right," Thor said. "You said that Haruven was physically harmed. The gem could have harmed you as well. I have no doubt that Loki would have killed you had you stayed."

Wayne nodded in understanding just as Natasha and Clint joined them and they stopped in front of the jet.

"Keep the com-links open. Good luck," Fury spoke up and everyone boarded and buckled up. Bruce joined Wayne in the cockpit and the vigilante smiled at the Gamma-scientist.

"I don't think we had the chance to properly introduce ourselves," Bruce said after he buckled up in the co-pilot's seat. "Bruce Banner."

"Bruce Wayne."

The two shared a smile.

"This will get damn confusing," Tony grumbled from his seat behind Bruce and the two Bruces chuckled.

"My full given name is Robert Bruce Banner," The Gamma-scientist said.

"Robert?" Steve asked. He was seated behind Wayne with Natasha behind him. Clint was seated behind Tony and Thor behind Clint.

"That would take some getting used to," Clint commented.

"You can just call me by my surname," Wayne said and Bruce chuckled.

"Still, it _will_ get confusing," he drawled.

"It sure will." Wayne said and chuckled again. The jet came to life and everyone relaxed in their seats. "Hold on tight! We're taking off!"

**cut**

Haruven woke up slowly to the feel of something soft, cold and wet against his forehead. He groaned as he opened his eyes, frowning at the sight of a young woman sitting to his right. "What…"

"You must stay still," she spoke in a heavily accented voice. Her eyes had that same blue sheen that Loki's did and Haruven's frown deepened. She removed the towel from his forehead and dipped it into the basin resting on the bedside cabinet. She squeezed the excess water out and placed it on Ven's forehead again.

Despite the situation, Haruven sighed in relief. His head was pounding and the cold towel helped somewhat. He looked at the girl again. She seemed not to be doing this voluntarily. She moved as though she was on auto-pilot; there was no other way to describe it.

"Who are you?"

"I am Hilde," she said. "Master Loki appointed me to watch over you and make sure you lack nothing." Haruven frowned. He tried to sit up but she stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder. "You should not move. You are not well. Please. Rest."

Not having the heart, or the strength to fight her, Haruven relaxed against the big, fluffy pillow and took a deep breath.

He felt somewhat better. His magic was still too much for him to handle normally, but at least it was calm for the moment.

He closed his eyes and took a few, deep breaths.

His injured cheek was itching, which meant it was probably taken care of and that it started to heal.

Now that he thought about it, he had no idea for how long Loki has been holding him there already.

"Would you mind me asking which day it is?" he asked quietly.

"It is Monday," she said and continued washing his heated face.

Haruven frowned, licking dry lips before he swallowed heavily. '6 days. I wonder if Bruce made it to Thor.' At that thought a pang of pain squeezed his heart. The mere thought of the God of Thunder hurt. 'Please, Thor. Hurry up,' he thought. 'I don't know what Loki is planning, but I don't think I have much time left. Please… Please, hurry.'

**cut**

Under the cover of night, the Avengers, plus a vigilante made their way towards Starborn Café. They entered it quickly and silently and everyone but Thor winced when they saw the sorry state it was in.

"Damn it," Tony muttered. "What happened here?"

"Obviously a fight," Clint murmured while Thor walked into the middle of the Café.

"Thor? What are you doing?" Natasha asked when she saw Mjölnir appear in Thor's hand.

"Getting help." Thor took a step back as he started spinning the Hammer. "Take cover!" he ordered and without another thought everyone scattered, taking cover behind overturned armchairs. Lightning flashed and the pressure shifted. "This better work." Thor growled and aimed the Hammer at the Mirror.

Everyone was forced to cover their ears and squeeze their eyes shut when thunder shook the Café and an explosion followed with the sound of shattering glass. A minute later wind picked up speed inside the Café and everyone came out from behind their hiding places. Thor was still standing and he was shielding his face with his left arm as a small tornado descended from where the Mirror used to be.

"What in the seven gates of Hell is this?!" Bruce cried out over the rushing wind as they saw the base of the mirror and the runes spreading around from it for the first time.

"Stand back!" Steve shouted. White light blinded them and they shielded their eyes. A few long minutes later everything stopped with a powerful pulse of power. They opened their eyes and looked at where the tornado had been only to gape. Ever so slowly the form of a naked, transparent woman appeared in front of Thor.

 _"My Prince; you would not believe how happy I am to see you,"_ she spoke in a wavering voice. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about it. Her curvaceous figure was partially obscured by long, thick, shimmering, mercury strands of hair giving her a semblance of modesty.

"Lady Urd; I never thought it would be here that we would meet," Thor said and she gifted him with a small smile full of heartbreaking sadness.

 _"I could do nothing, My Lord,"_ she whimpered. "The Chitauri sealed my sisters and me in our Realm. I could not contact Haruven." A few diamond like tears escaped her mercury eyes. "I could not warn him! I could only watch as your brother took him away."

Thor growled. "I need you to tell me where he is."

Her bottom lip quivered. _"We do not know,"_ she whispered brokenly. _"Something is obscuring our sight. I am sorry, My Prince, but I can be of no use to you."_

"Then we will have to do this the old fashioned way," Wayne said and everyone looked at him. "When I got away I ran to the closest village. I know it is in Germany, on the coast. We simply go back to that village and follow my tracks to Haruven."

"At least we have a plan," Tony muttered.

"Very well." Thor stood straighter and looked at Urd. "Lady Urd, do you know what state Asgard is in?"

_"We kept a watchful eye on both Asgard and Midgard. Your Father, King Odin successfully resists the enemy forces. It is only a question of time until he is victorious."_

"My Mother…"

 _"She is well,"_ Urd said with a small smile. _"As are Lord Hogun, Lord Fandral and Lord Volstagg. They are fighting like true Warriors of Asgard."_

"Then we must do our best here." Thor turned to look at his comrades. "Let's go. Haruven awaits us."

Urd placed her transparent hand on Thor's shoulder. _"You must hurry and bring him back quickly. His magic is harming him greatly. I fear that if you do not hurry it will be too late."_ Thor felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. He looked to his right when he felt a hand on his other shoulder.

Steve nodded at Thor with a small smile and a promise in his eyes. "We will find him in time. I promise."

Thor looked around at the rest of his teammates. They all held the same determination in their eyes. "Yes," he spoke and stood to his full height. "We will find him."

 _"Go now."_ Urd said. _"Go and bring him back."_ Thor nodded and they moved out almost as one.

Urd's eyes shadowed the moment she was alone and she looked around, her gaze falling on the small upturned grandfather clock. With a breath of air she appeared beside it and caressed the glass cover. The hands have stopped the day Haruven was taken. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she took a deep breath.

 _"Hold on, my sweet,"_ she whispered. _"They are coming for you."_ Ever so slowly she started to disappear. _"They are coming."_

**cut**

**Will they make it in time?**

**Find out in the next installment: 'Savior'**


	17. Savior

**cut**

Everyone was ready to get out of the jet before they landed properly. Thor looked at Steve when the soldier placed his hand on Thor's shoulder, and Captain America nodded at the God of Thunder.

"We're going to find him, Thor," Steve spoke in full certainty. "Wayne knows the way to the castle. We've informed Fury and backup is on its way. We'll find him and save him. I promise."

Thor swallowed difficultly looking away from his friend. "I should have been there," he pressed out through his teeth. "If I only…"

"Nothing guarantees that you're presence would have changed anything," Clint interrupted him and Thor frowned. "For all that we know, both of you could have ended up as prisoners, and then what would we do?"

Thor's lips stretched into a thin line. He knew Clint was right; that didn't make him feel better though.

"Let's go," Wayne spoke up to break the silence. "I landed a little outside of town. If we rely on stealth, and try to hold the element of surprise for as long as possible, we should reach the fort in a day."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They didn't like it, but they knew that for as long as they had the element of surprise, their chances of saving Haruven and coming out of there alive were bigger.

"Let's go." Thor said. Everyone nodded and stood taller.

Their friend needed them.

They would not fail.

**cut**

_He grunted as he tripped and the gunshot wound in his side reminded him of its presence. He got separated from his team when the mission went badly, and he was on his own. This was what he was afraid of the most when working with Muggle Agents from whatever Agency._

_He knew they feared him more than they actually respected him. On one hand that was good; he didn't need to worry about them not listening to him. On the other hand that meant that they would instinctively abandon him the moment shit hit the fan, because they were convinced he could take everything alone. While there was no doubt that he could, it didn't necessarily mean he should. If it were that easy he would work on his own all the time. It would spare him the trouble of saving some over-confidant, self-absorbed idiot's ass. It would also spare him the trouble of having to prove himself to everyone over and over and over again._

_After some time it became quite annoying._

_He fought too many damn battles, went to too many practically suicide missions, to be forced to suffer some idiot questioning his authority and knowledge._

_This time was no different._

_It was supposed to be a simple mission. They were supposed to infiltrate a Neo-Nazi base in North Germany, take care of the damn extremists, destroy all data and get out of there. Everything would have been fine if their eyes and ears on the field, their Handler, didn't fall asleep in front of the screens. He failed to warn them that they were walking straight into a damn trap._

_Of course, shit hit the fan before he could say 'Quidditch'._

_They opened fire, and suffice to say, most of his teammates lost their heads. Only his experience saved most of their lives, until the moment one of the extremists decided to pull a suicide stunt. He and two others were separated from the rest of the infiltration team, with the rest of the extremists right beside the three of them._

_Of course the extremists opened fire again. They took out one of his team mates, while he pulled the other one behind himself to shield him, only to earn that wound in his side for his efforts when the idiot tried to return fire only to have the bullet bounce off the inner side of the shield, and lodge itself stubbornly into his side. As though that wasn't enough, the idiot fired another bullet, which (un)luckily killed him._

_He managed to kill the extremists and get out of there a moment before the others blew up half of the Neo-Nazi base._

_Unfortunately they didn't kill all of them._

_So that's how he found himself running through this Merlin forsaken forest, bleeding like there was no tomorrow with at least 10 extremists on his tail. The sky was clouded so he couldn't determine which direction he was going in, and his sense of direction was jumbled with two consecutive explosions and the annoying pain in his side. His reserves were running low since killing 13 extremists with a single Avada Kedavra took a lot, even from him._

_So all he could do for now was run and hope that those idiot teammates of his didn't decide to abort the mission._

_He ducked when a bullet flew over his head and rolled behind a tree._

_Keeping his breathing steady and trying to calm his heartbeat, he listened for the sounds of his enemies. He looked around and frowned when something glimmered in front of him. He thought he saw a cave of some sort._

_Daring a look behind the tree he weighed his options._

_If he continued to run forward there was a chance he wouldn't be able to dodge a bullet aimed for his back in time. If he indeed found a cave and decided to hide in it, depending on the topology of the cave, he would maybe be able to trap them inside and kill them, one by one if need be._

_He looked in front of himself again and sighed._

_"I'm getting too old for this shit," he muttered, held his breath and broke into a run._

_The muscles in his legs strained, his senses came into an almost intimidating focus, and everything seemed to have slowed down. He let go of a triumphant 'ha' when he realized he indeed found a cave. He ran in, ducking at the low entrance._

_"Lumos!" he snapped, but it was too late for that. With a shocked yelp, he tripped and fell. He didn't know for how long he tumbled down, but when he came to a sharp stop he groaned. Every bone and bumped muscle in his body screamed in pain. He could feel his wound bleeding again, even though he was sure it never stopped bleeding at all._

_Not that he gave it time or proper treatment to stop it from bleeding._

_He lied still for a few moments. As his breathing and heartbeat calmed slowly he dared open his eyes and look around. He frowned in confusion when he saw a bluish light coming from a backwater of the cave. Ever so slowly he got up._

_He hissed and winced when the top of his head met the roof of the cave, and crouched lower despite the objections of his strained body._

_Even though his magic was still somewhat drowsy, he summoned his wand and slowly made his way deeper into the cave._

_He frowned when he found himself at the end of the way, in what seemed to be some sort of a temple. The room was pretty bit, with stone pillars around a small lake. In the middle of the lake, facing the opening he came out of was a big, round mirror._

_The air was stale and filled with something he never felt before. It was practically crackling with something that wasn't exactly magic, but had a similar feel to it. The moment he stepped on the edge of the lake the water in it shifted in concentric circles. What sounded like the reverberating sound of a gong echoed through the cave, and he winced when the pressure in his ears shifted, sending a wave of pain down his body._

_'Who enters Our domain?'_

_He winced and took a step back. The reverberating sound grew in strength and he covered his ears with his hands. His wand met the ground soundlessly and his knees almost buckled under him, but he held on, refusing to fall to his knees. He opened his eyes, not really knowing when he closed them, and looked at the mirror that was some 30 feet in front of him._

_"Who is asking?" he pressed out, voice broken and raspy._

_'Who enters Our domain?!'_

_He grunted and pressed his hands harder over his ears. His magic was coursing wildly in his body, and he realized that the voice wasn't physical; it was trying to speak through his mind. The reverberating gongs were the consequence of his mental walls._

_'Who dares to enter Our domain?! Speak!'_

_He almost screamed because of the pain. Deciding to take a leap of faith, he focused on his inner shields, and with a single push of magic, his shields fell._

_He regretted it immediately._

_The moment they were down images flashed though his mind, followed by so many sounds his head felt like it would explode._

_It took him a moment to realize he was on his knees and screaming his throat raw as his whole life passed in front of his eyes. His heart and mind broke with every memory. Everything, both the good and the bad was revealed to whoever broke into his mind._

_At one point it all became too much, and with a relieved smile he fell into blessed unconsciousness._

_**cut** _

_He woke up to gentle fingers running through his shoulder long hair. His head rested in a warm lap, his body ached, but there was a comforting silence in his mind. Ever so slowly he opened his eyes._

_'You are finally with Us, Harry James Potter.'_

_The woman above him whispered. Harry blushed furiously when he realized she wore no clothes and only her long hair gave her a semblance of modesty._

_"Who are you?" he whispered, not able to speak any louder because of his sore throat, and decided to ignore her nudity for the sake of his own sanity._

_She giggled and looked up. He followed her gaze and frowned when he saw two more women. One was sitting on top of the mirror. She had the appearance of a teen-aged girl. The second was floating beside her above the lake, and both of them were focused on him. All three of them wore no clothes; all three of them were transparent, their bodies glowing like liquid mercury in the moonlight._

_'We are the Norns, Thunder Child,_ _' spoke one of them. Her voice was soft and gentle. Harry realized that the one floating above the lake was the one who spoke when her lips tilted into a smile and she tilted her head to the side. Her silvery eyes were observing him knowingly, while the one that was sitting on the mirror smirked and rested her chin on her hand._

 _'You wondered into this Cave, not knowing the secrets it was hiding,'_ _she spoke into his mind._ _'You are quite foolish.'_

 _'Don't be rude, Skuld,_ _' chastised the one whose lap Harry's head was resting in and the one named Skuld stuck her tongue out at her._

 _'It's true, Urd! He wondered in without really thinking it through,'_ _she said with a bored stare._ _'It's a nasty habit of his. It's a wonder he hadn't gotten himself killed by now.'_

 _'Don't mind her, Child.'_ _The one Harry couldn't name yet offered him a kind smile._ _'She is only bitter. Your future is possibly the only one she can't see properly.'_

 _'You're too unpredictable for our youngest sister,_ _' Urd spoke and Harry looked up at her, ignoring her quite big bosom, and concentrating on her moon-like eyes instead._

_"Too unpredictable?" he pressed out over the pain and Urd giggled._

_'Quite right,'_ _she said._ _'We are the Norns, sweetness. We are the Sisters that watch over the destiny of every single creature in Midgard and all the other realms.'_

_Harry frowned and looked at the other two. Skuld was sulking while the third sister gazed upon him with eyes full of mysteries._

_"What happened to me?" he asked._

_'We need to apologize for that.'_

_'Why would we need to apologize for anything, Verdandi?!'_ _Skuld whined indignantly._ _'He is the one who wondered in here with that shield around his mind! If it weren't for that we would have been able to see who he was immediately and he wouldn't have been hurt.'_

 _'You know his past just as well as we do, Skuld. Don't be childish.'_ _Urd spoke sharply._ _'Those shields are necessary for him. I am sure he would have taken them down had he known where he was.'_

_"Excuse me," Harry interrupted their bickering and the three looked at him. "Would you mind telling me exactly what is going on? I'm kind of tired, sore and bleeding here, and I would like to get out of wherever here is as soon as possible. My team…"_

_'Your team has long returned to their base. You are listed as Missing In Action if we're not mistaken,'_ _Verdandi said and Harry paled._

_"What?" he blurted out in shock._

_'Time flows differently here, Child,'_ _Urd said and started to run her fingers through his hair again._ _'It has already been three days in the outer world.'_

_Harry swallowed over the bile that suddenly gathered in his throat. "Kingsley's going to kill me," he muttered._

_Skuld snorted, while Verdandi and Urd giggled._

_'He will be happy to know that you are alive. I do believe that your teammates have gotten the scolding of their lives for abandoning you during the mission. I am sorry to say that they didn't even try to retrieve you and the other two who died beside you,'_ _Urd spoke with a sad gleam to her ethereal eyes._

_Harry's heart skipped a beat._

_'You need not worry, young one,'_ _Urd said._ _'You will be alright.'_

_Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't know what was stopping him from panicking, he didn't know what made him feel safe, but he wasn't about to argue with it. It has been a long, long time since he had felt safe and calm._

_'You poor, poor child.'_ _He opened his eyes and frowned when he saw Urd's gentle, sad eyes focused on his face._ _'You give and give, and ask nothing in return. Your heart is breaking daily, you know no peace, and yet you keep on fighting. You lost so many loved ones; so many friends. You face the evil of this world alone, and yet you still manage to stand tall.'_

 _'We are the Norns,'_ _Verdandi spoke_ _. 'We know everything about every single creature in this world, and yet we cannot seem to see what it is that makes you wake up every day to continue fighting.'_

_Harry frowned. His hands were fisted on his stomach so hard his nails were digging into his palms._

_Weren't those the questions he continuously asked himself?_

_He lost everything._

_He lost Ginny first. Then Ron died in a raid. He lost Hermione twice; the first time when she decided to leave the Wizarding world, and then he lost her for good just a few short months ago. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and George were still there, Neville and Luna were still there, but he couldn't find the courage to face them._

_He snorted in self-depreciation._

_He faced terrorists, murderers and criminals of all sorts on a daily basis, and yet he couldn't face the people he was doing it for._

_He couldn't face them and let them see the man he was._

_He couldn't allow them to look into his eyes and see monster he has become; the monster hidden beneath his skin._

_'You are not a monster.'_ _He looked up when Urd spoke sharply._ _'You are a hero, Harry.'_

_"Scratch the surface of any hero and you'll find a monster lurking beneath," he recited dully._

_'You never harmed an innocent, Harry. You always fought to save them. You may have failed on occasion, but that wasn't your fault. It was never your fault, dear child. You are so self-sacrificing, so good at heart, and yet it is all buried under so much pain.'_

_Harry turned his head away from Urd. He couldn't look at her. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths._

_'Haven't you given enough?'_ _he opened his eyes and looked at Verdandi._ _'Haven't you fought enough?'_

_"I don't know how to do anything else," he muttered before he thought his answer through._

_'Of course you don't. The only thing you've ever done is save those ungrateful, measly little humans!'_ _Skuld spat out and Harry looked at her with shock written all over his face._

 _'There are other ways to do that, Harry,'_ _Verdandi said and Harry looked at her with confusion written all over his face._

_"I can't be a healer. My magic is too strong for that. I only ever learned how to be a k…'_

_'You are not a killer, Harry. You are not a murderer. You are a warrior; a guardian of peace,'_ _Urd insisted and Harry snorted._

_"I killed so many people, Lady Urd. Killing in the name of peace," he snorted and closed his eyes. "Killing to save," he muttered. "It sounds so twisted; so sick and disgusting."_

_'There are other ways to save people, young one,'_ _Verdandi said and Harry shook his head._

_"I know no other way." He slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. "I am sorry to have disturbed you. I should make my way back." He stood up. Thankfully his magic already started to heal his body._

_'If We showed you another way, would you agree to resign from your current position?'_

_Harry stopped in his tracks and his shoulders tensed. He slowly turned around and looked at the Norns._

_"What?"_

_Urd shared a glance with Verdandi, while Skuld scoffed and looked to the side._

_'If I can show you that you can save people without killing, would you resign from your current position?'_ _Urd repeated her question. Harry frowned and looked at the ground._

_"Is there another way?" he asked quietly._

_'You wouldn't have to fight. You wouldn't have to kill. You would find peace…'_

_'Urd-'_

_'No, Skuld-'_

_'We aren't allowed to mix in!'_

_'He is different!'_

_'How is he different?!'_

_'Skuld! Urd! Do not fight!'_ _Verdandi interrupted the argument and Harry looked at her._ _'There is another way, Harry. If you choose to walk it, you would find what you are looking for.'_

_Harry swallowed difficultly. "I don't…"_

_'It is purely your choice, Harry James Potter,'_ _Urd said,_ _'but know that if you continue walking this path, it will only bring you more pain and suffering.'_

_Harry nodded slowly. "Can I – Can I think about it?"_

_Urd and Verdandi smiled at him while Skuld snorted and rolled her eyes._

_'Of course, Harry,'_ _Urd spoke warmly,_ _'now you know where to find us. Once you have made your decision come back.'_

_Harry nodded and licked his lips. "I will," he said. "I'll see you later then."_

_He turned his back on them and left the cave. The moment he was out of sight Verdandi and Urd looked at Skuld, and the youngest among them glared at them._

_'What?!'_

_'There was no need for you to be so rude to him, Skuld; especially since you know who he is better than we do,'_ _Verdandi reprimanded her young sister._

 _'It doesn't matter. The way he's going they will never meet,'_ _Skuld muttered into her chin._

'Of course they'll meet, silly,' _Urd said. 'They are destined for one another.'_

_Skuld snorted and turned away from Urd while Verdandi smirked._

_'What are you planning, Urd?'_

_Said Norn giggled and floated over to her Mirror, touching it with the tips of her misty fingers._ _'It has been a long, long time since we have had a Sanctuary on Midgard, do you not think?'_

_The two looked at her with almost matching, confused frowns._

_'A Sanctuary?'_ _Skuld asked._

 _'Oh!'_ _Verdandi gasped. A moment later her eyes glimmered happily and a smile tilted her full lips._ _'He would do great.'_

 _Urd smirked._ _'My thoughts exactly, my dear sister,'_ _she said and looked at the mirror Skuld was sitting on._ _'My thoughts exactly.'_

_**cut** _

_Harry took a deep breath as he entered Kingsley's office. He looked at the Resignation Papers in his hand and steeled his stance. This was the correct choice._

_He was tired. He was tired of fighting, of killing; of constantly having to prove himself._

_It was time for things to change._

_It wouldn't be easy, but he had no other choice._

_He entered Kingsley's office and the older man looked at him with a sad gaze. "Are you sure about this, Harry?" he asked as Harry approached his desk. Kingsley had to suppress a smile at the sight of his best agent._

_Even though he wasn't happy about losing Harry, Kingsley could already see a change in him. Kingsley couldn't remember when he saw Harry in anything else but a uniform. Now Harry was dressed in comfortable jeans and a loose plaid shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His shoulder long hair was bound at the top of his head, with messy bangs dancing around the handsome face._

_Harry looked years younger like this, but his eyes were still dark and shadowed. His shoulders were still tense. His muscles were still taut as though he was ready for a fight._

_"I'm sure. It's time I pull back from this and let others fight the battles."_

_Kingsley nodded. "You have fought enough, Harry. I am sorry to see you go, but I understand why you're doing this. You have given enough. I will do my best to keep everyone out of your hair, but…"_

_"I know," Harry interrupted him and Kingsley's lips tilted into a smile which didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's alright."_

_Kingsley sighed and shook hands with Harry. "Thank you, Harry. I dare say that you've been the best Agent anyone can ask for. I hope you find what you're looking for."_

_Harry nodded. "Thank you, Kingsley." He placed his resignation papers on Kingsley's table and took a step back. "Take care."_

_"Don't be a stranger, Potter." Harry smiled, nodded and got ready to leave._

_"I'll try," with that Harry apparated out of the room._

_Kingsley chuckled and shook his head. "I'm going to miss that kid," he muttered and took the resignation papers in his hand. "I'm sure going to miss him."_

_**cut** _

_Harry took a deep breath when he appeared in front of the cave in North Germany. It was midday and the sun was high in the sky. The forest animals were going on with their daily lives and there was nothing in the air that made it feel like this was a turning point in Harry's life._

_He chuckled weakly._

_Usually, in a movie, everything would probably be still, it would be either raining or the sky would be shifting with clouds._

_The only thing that was making this all feel real was his quickly beating heart._

_"Well," he muttered and moved forward, "now or never."_

_Harry remembered to take his shields down before he entered the underground temple. The moment he stepped in the surface of the lake rippled and the shadows in the Mirror shifted._

_'You have made your choice.'_ _Harry shivered when Urd appeared in front of him. He looked around waiting for Skuld and Verdandi, but Urd smiled and shook her head._ _'From this moment on, my sweet, it will mostly be just you and me.'_

_Harry tilted his head to the side. "Why?"_

_'Skuld and Verdandi have many other obligations, Harry. I am the Norn of the Past. I have very little to do.'_

_Harry nodded slowly, forcing down a swallow and taking a deep breath. "What do you want me to do?"_

_'I want you to live.'_ _Her words made him frown in confusion. '_ _What I want you to do, Child, is to seal everything you did in the bottom of your heart. All of that is who you have been, but from this moment on, upon that you shall build a new future for yourself. You will become who you are destined to be. Not a harbinger of Death, but a Carrier of Peace, Balance and Hope.'_

_"Peace and Balance?" he snorted. "You must have the wrong person then, Milady, because I hardly know either peace or balance; definitely not balance." To his surprise Urd giggled and glided over to him. A warm wind danced through his clothes and hair, and he tensed up when Urd enveloped him in a loving hug._

_'You will find both, my Child, and then you will earn your new name.'_

_"New name?"_

_'Yes, your new name. Once you find peace and balance, you will become who you were born to be. A breath of fresh air in spring, a Guarding and a Guide to lost souls; the Son of the World. You will be the Sun that shines in the darkness, the one that was Victorious in his fight against Evil. You will be the Crossroad in which the Past moves on into a better Future.'_

_Harry's breath caught in his throat as power started to build up around him._

_'Your new name will be Haruven Sigurdsson, and one day, you will be complete.'_

**cut**

Haruven woke up with a start. His breath hitched in his throat and his body was shivering.

"Calm down, Master Sigurdsson. You must calm down."

Haruven looked at the young woman at his bedside and tried to calm his quickly beating heart. His magic was roaring in his veins and his mental shields were collapsing, but he couldn't calm down.

It was too much.

It was becoming too much for him to handle.

"You must calm down," she spoke again and Haruven started to breathe deeply. The gem was heavy and warm on his chest. His whole body was aching, his magic was running wild, but ever so slowly he started to calm down.

'Thor, hurry up. Please. Please, hurry up.'

"He isn't coming."

Ven looked to the side and saw Loki standing at the doorway. The girl moved to the side and bowed her head obediently.

"How do you mean…"

"My brother isn't coming, trust me." Loki approached the bed with a small smirk on his face. "Even if that human managed to find a village, it would take him days to reach my brother and I am sorry to say that with the way that you're going even if he _did_ manage to find out were we are, Thor will be late to save you."

Haruven swallowed difficultly and shook his head. "He will find me, Loki," he whispered and Loki frowned. "Even if it will be too late for me, Thor will come. He _will_ stop you."

"Yes?" Loki mocked. He took a seat, confidant that Haruven was too weak to bring him harm. "You say that he will stop me…" He leaned over Haruven and the Wizard choked up because of Loki's smell, tainted and dark as it was. "He and what army?" Loki growled maliciously in Ven's ear and the wizard's heart skipped a beat.

"He won't need an army to stop you, Loki," Haruven voice was hardly above a whisper, his throat was sore, and he had never felt this weak in his life, but he couldn't keep quiet; he _wouldn't_ keep quiet. "He won't need an army, because he is stronger than you are. He is better than you _in every possible way_ , and once the Allfather deals with your little _Chitauri_ , he will make sure you are sealed in the deepest, darkest dungeon in Asgard, and you will never see the Sun again, you _monster_." Even though he couldn't see Loki's face, Ven felt it when Loki tensed up and shivered because of his words. He drew little satisfaction from that fact though.

"Well..." Loki muttered and a cold shiver ran down Haruven's body. "I guess it takes one to know one, Harry James Potter. Or should I call you Boy-Who-Lived; or one of your other aliases, hm?"

Haruven's breath caught in his throat again. Loki moved back and Haruven swallowed heavily, finding the Sorcerer staring down at him with a leering grin.

"You say that I'm a monster. What does that make you?" Loki stood up and left the room.

Haruven started breathing again the moment the door closed. The girl stood beside the bed, her unseeing eyes pointed at Haruven.

'I'm not a monster,' he thought to himself and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. 'I'm not. I'm not a monster. Not anymore.' Ever so slowly, darkness started to descend on his mind again. 'Not anymore.'

**cut**

Thor stopped in his tracks and looked at the darkening sky. A shiver passed down his body just a moment ago, and some sort of pain gripped his heart.

"Oy, Smiterer!" Thor looked at Tony who opened his visor. "No stargazing right now."

"I felt some sort of pain." Everyone tensed up at that. "I can only assume that Haruven's condition is worsening."

"We need to hurry up," Bruce urged and looked at Wayne. "How much longer do we have?"

"Just behind that mountain. It should take us no more than 6 hours to cross." Wayne pointed and Thor nodded.

"We must hurry," he said, only to lose his breath in the next moment.

"THOR!"

The God of Thunder heard the voices of his comrades but couldn't answer them. He was brought to his knees by a horrible surge of nerve-burning pain, and a loud whistling sound echoed through his mind, followed by a pained scream. 'Thor, hurry! Please!' Thor's breath caught in his throat, and to everyone's surprise he jumped to his feet and started to run.

"Thor!"

"I can hear him!" He called out over his shoulder, starting to spin Mjölnir. "We need to hurry! He's dying!"

"Bruce!" Steve snapped and the Gamma-scientist quickly turned into Hulk. "Can you carry Clint and Wayne?"

"Hulk, carry!"

"Stark! Tasha and I need a lift!" Steve called out.

"Thor's running in the right direction, I assume?" Tony asked as he hurried towards Steve and Natasha and the two took a firm hold of him.

"It must be his bond with Ven! Just follow after him!" Natasha urged and Steve nodded.

"So we're throwing the element of surprise into the four winds," Wayne stated more than asked.

"Oh, trust me," Clint drawled and checked his arrows and bow. "he'll be plenty surprised."

**cut**

Loki frowned when he felt a disturbance in the force-field he had in a 2 mile radius around the fort. He walked over to a window and looked out. The sky was darkening as the Sun set, and the air was buzzing with something ominous. He heard low growling coming from behind, and turned around to look at a huge black wolf that stood in the doorway.

"Master Loki. My brethren and I felt _shifting_ in the air," rumbled the wolf and Loki's eyes narrowed.

"Surround the castle. Howl if we receive any unwanted visitors." The wolf nodded and left.

Loki growled and looked out the window again. A cruse escaped his lips and he summoned his staff. He made his way to Haruven's room, his power dancing around him. He slammed the door open and felt a shiver run down his spine when those soulful, pained emeralds focused on him.

"Loki, what…?"

"You're coming with me," he growled, grabbed Haruven's arm and pulled him out of the bed.

"Master Loki!"

"Be gone!" he waved his staff and the girl was flung into the closest wall. With a sickening 'crunch' she fell on the ground, dead.

"No!" Haruven cried out, trying to run to the girl, quickly reminded of his weakness when every single _atom_ of his body screamed in pain.

"Come on!" Loki snapped and dragged Haruven out of the room.

The Wizard could hardly walk. His aching body protested against the rough treatment, and his mind was working serious overtime, but he didn't have the strength to voice his questions. His head was spinning, and his magic was running wild in his veins. It seemed almost excited.

In that moment Haruven's eyes widened. His breath hitched in his throat and his legs failed him. 'Thor!' His knees met the floor. Loki looked at him and Haruven swallowed difficultly as he looked in Loki's eyes. "It's over for you, Loki," he breathed out and Loki sneered at him hatefully.

"Nothing is over," he growled, grabbed Haruven's arm again and started to drag him along towards the main entrance. He stopped in his tracks when panicked howls echoed through the fort.

"They're here..." Haruven whispered breathlessly and Loki looked at him, grabbing a hold of Haruven's messy braid, ignoring the pained yelp, and dragged the hardly resisting wizard towards the main entrance.

"How did they find this…" he stopped and growled, "that pathetic, disgusting, lowly, hairless APE!" Loki roared and all but ran, making Haruven stumble in his steps.

Ven was losing his breath and his heart was beating loudly in his ears. The entrance came into sight and Loki was about to wave his staff to open the door, but at that moment the door was blown apart and a black wolf skidded down the entrance hall to stop and Loki's feet.

"Knock, knock! Anybody home?!" an elated smile tilted Haruven's lips and he would have sagged to the ground had Loki not wrapped his arm around Haruven's waist. Haruven winced and tried to push himself away from Loki, but the Sorcerer just held him tighter, and Haruven cursed his own weakness.

"Haruven!" he looked up and let go of a wavering breath when Thor marched into the room in all his glory, followed by Steve and Natasha. Clint walked in after them, with Wayne by his side, both aiming arrows at Loki. After they entered Hulk stepped into the doorway with one wolf in each hand. He roared and the room shook, but Haruven was certain that he had never heard a better sound than that of his friends and lover barging in like that.

"Not another step!" Loki snapped and pointed his staff at Haruven's face. The wizard winced and tilted his head back as much as he could. He could feel his magic just under his skin, and the gem around his neck suddenly became scorching hot and heavy.

"Loki…" Thor growled and gripped Mjölnir tightly glaring at his brother from under his eyebrows. Snaps of electricity danced around Thor and his eyes shone bright with rage. "Release him!"

Loki laughed mockingly. "Or what, brother?!" he snapped. "You will attack? I don't think so; not while I'm holding on to him. You're too afraid to hurt him." The rescue party tensed up. "Look at him!" he shook Haruven, who couldn't suppress a whimper of pain. "He's weak and in pain. Would you really risk his health?" It seemed as though Loki was having fun.

"Loki…"

"What?!" Loki roared at Thor. "He's dying, brother! No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, you can't save him anymore."

"Don't listen…"

"Shut up!" Loki snapped and pushed Haruven away. The Wizard hit the ground and Loki pointed his staff at him, and a moment later Haruven screamed in pain, trashing on the ground under continuous surges of electricity wrecking his weakened frame.

"Haruven!"

Hulk roared angrily while everyone cried out their friend's name.

"Leave him be!" Loki looked at Thor and smirked. The electricity stopped and Haruven was left convulsing on the ground. Everyone could hear Ven hiccupping and gasping for air. Everyone could see his convulsing muscles. Everyone could feel his pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Thor whispered brokenly and Loki grinned at him.

"To get what I rightfully deserve. Asgard will be mine, brother. I will be King. It should have always been me, not you, and most certainly not this miserable _thing_ you call _mate_." Loki spat out. His staff was still pointed at Haruven who looked as though he was barely holding onto consciousness.

"Oh, please. You wouldn't be able to rule an aquarium full of dead fish!" Tony drawled and Loki looked at him.

"You're not _half_ the man Thor is," Steve challenged and took a step forward.

"I'm more of a man than my brother will EVER be!" Loki thundered angrily.

"No, you're not…" Everyone looked at Haruven, when the Wizard spoke up weakly.

"Ven…!"

"You're just a pitiful, spoiled child," Haruven interrupted Thor and looked in Loki's eyes. "You're _pathetic_." Loki's eyes glowed in anger. "You disgust m…"

In that moment Loki flicked his staff and Haruven was flung towards him, and Loki wrapped his hand around Haruven's throat and squeezed. "How _dare_ you speak to me like that, you _worm_?!" he growled and pulled Haruven closer, smirking as the wizard struggled to breath around Loki's strong hold on the delicate throat. "You pathetic, weak, st…" the words hitched in Loki's throat. He looked down with wide eyes and saw a piece of wood imbedded in his stomach, and his gaze snapped up, meeting Haruven's dark stare.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Haruven pressed out, and Loki stopped breathing. "NOW!"

Loki pushed Haruven away just in time to dodge Wayne's arrow. Clint's arrow grazed Loki's cheek and all of a sudden he was defending himself against Clint's arrows, Natasha, Steve, Wayne, Hulk and Tony, while Thor ran over to Haruven.

"Ven? Ven, look at me." Thor whispered as he cradled Haruven in his strong embrace.

"Thor?" the wizard gasped weakly, unfocused gaze meeting Thor's frantic eyes.

"I will get you out of here. I swear. You will be fine." Thor comforted the both of them as he caressed Haruven's face and ran his fingers through mated raven strands.

"I'm sorry. I should have…"

"No, no, it wasn't your fault. You did great, you did…" In that moment the castle was shaken by an explosion and Thor looked up, covering Haruven's head with his arm protectively.

"You will all pay! The moment my Chitauri descend upon Midgard, all of you will die! YOU WILL ALL DIE!" Loki screamed and vanished in bright light.

But there was no time for rejoicing.

The moment Loki was gone, the gem around Haruven's neck went berserk.

"THOR! HARUVEN!" everyone cried out and Hulk roared.

Thor swallowed a scream as the energy that exploded from the gem threw him back. He landed on all fours and looked up at Haruven. The Wizard was screaming in pain as shock after shock wrecked him body. Thor pushed himself on his feet and ran back to Haruven's side, falling to his knees beside Ven and gathering him into strong arms.

"Never again!" Thor growled, grabbed the gem with his powerful hand and pulled. With almost no resistance the chain snapped and Thor flung the gem to the other side of the hall. In that moment Haruven choked up and arched his back, and a wave of incredible power exploded from him, flinging Thor into the closest wall.

"Thor!" Hulk roared.

"What's going on?!" Natasha screamed. She was holding on to Clint who had his arms around her protectively. Hulk was shielding them all with his strong body.

"The gem was holding his power inside him! It's all coming out now!" Wayne shouted.

"I've never seen anything like that!" Steve shouted.

"He's going to bring down the castle!" Tony yelled over the howling wind.

"Haruven!" Thor roared as he raised himself up. He moved against the wind towards his lover.

Haruven was practically floating some two feet above the ground. He wasn't screaming anymore, but there was blood running down his cheeks like bloody tears. There was blood coming out of his nose and ears, and his muscles were convulsing. His eyes were rolled back and it seemed like he was choking on his own breath.

"Damn it!" Thor growled and pushed against the waves of magic coming off of Haruven. "I have only just found you…" he barely stopped himself from tripping, "I have only just started to bond with you!"

With each step Thor was closer to Haruven. With each step he was closer to saving him.

He couldn't give up.

He couldn't let Haruven down.

Not now.

Not again.

"You will not die, Haruven Sigurdsson!" with everything he had, Thor took that one final step and grabbed Haruven into his strong arms. He hugged Ven to his chest, cupped his face in his strong, warm hand and tilted the wizard's head up. "You will not die..." Thor whispered brokenly and bowed his head. His lips were just a breath away from Haruven's. He entangled his fingers in Haruven's hair and choked back on the tears that wanted to fall. "I cannot lose you."

And then he kissed him.

The air around them burst and the others huddled closer to Hulk who was leaning over them to protect them from the falling rubble. Howling echoed in the air as night descended upon the castle.

One incredible wave of raw, unrefined power shook the fort.

It seemed like the very foundations of the world were shaken.

_'I will not lose you!'_

**cut**

Thor swallowed heavily as he looked upon the pale face of his lover; all cleaned up and dressed in white. Gentle hands rested on his stomach and raven strands surrounded the lithe form like a dark halo.

"Thor?" he had to force himself to look away. Bruce placed his hand on Thor's shoulder and squeezed comfortingly. "Wayne just left. He said he would help us locate Loki with everything he has. We _will_ find him. Sif is already working with Tony and that new girl, Jane, to try and open the communication links from this side."

Thor nodded. "Will my mirror be of any use?" he asked and Bruce nodded.

"It will be." Both of them looked at Haruven again. The silence was tense. "That was some very powerful magic," Bruce muttered. "It flattened everything with the ground in a 30 mile radius." Thor swallowed heavily and nodded. "It's a wonder we survived."

"He protected us," Thor said and Bruce looked at him in confusion. "He protected us as well as that village. Even when he lost control, he still cared about others."

"Thor…"

"We were late," Thor choked out and fisted his hands on the white covers of Haruven's bed. "If I only tried harder, if I listened to my instincts…"

"You couldn't have known!"

"It's my fault!" Thor snapped and stood up. He took a step closer to the bed and covered Haruven's pale hand with his own, warm one. He bowed his head when he felt the coldness of Haruven's skin. Last time he touched Haruven's bare skin Thor could feel his magic, his _life_ flowing just under that pale skin like a powerful, raging current.

Now he could feel nothing.

Nothing.

"Thor…" Bruce took a step closer. "He wouldn't want you to blame yourself. We've gotten careless. We've gotten lulled by the peaceful times we lived in. This won't happen again. Not one of us will allow it to happen again."

"We have learned this lesson," Thor whispered brokenly, "but at what price?" he turned to look at Bruce who bowed his head.

It's been two days; two days since they went in to save Haruven.

Fury's men had arrived in time to see Hulk dig everyone out from under the rubble of the castle. When Thor managed to push his way out as well, their hearts stopped beating.

The moment they saw Haruven's beaten, bloody form lax in Thor's strong arms was the moment their world stopped spinning for them.

Everyone was quiet. Bruce didn't even know that there were people in S.H.I.E.L.D. who had worked with Haruven when he was still an Unspeakable.

The room was decorated with various bouquets. Most were taken into another room as not to crowd this one. The air was heavy without the scent of flowers adding up to it.

Bruce looked at Thor when the man sighed and took a seat on the bed, reaching up to gently caress Haruven's pale, cold, indrawn cheek with the back of his fingers. "I have failed him," he whispered brokenly.

"You didn't fail him, Thor," Bruce insisted and Thor snorted at his words. "You did your best to save him. If this is anyone's fault its Loki's, and trust me when I tell you, he _will_ pay." Bruce's eyes glowed green for a second. "Come. You must eat something." Bruce patted Thor's hunched shoulder.

Thor looked at Haruven's face again before he sighed and stood up. He hesitated for a second before he leaned down and placed a single, feather-light kiss on Haruven's pale lips.

He turned around and nodded at Bruce, who waited for Thor in the doorway. Thor took a deep breath and followed Bruce out of the room.

"Thor?" he stopped just as he turned into the hallway and his breath hitched in his throat. Quicker than he thought was possible Thor returned into the room and grabbed onto the wall to stop himself from falling.

His breath was kicked out of his lungs when his eyes met drowsy, shadowed emeralds.

"Ven?" he whispered and slowly took a step closer to the bed. A small, weak smile played on Haruven's lips and Thor let go of the breath he was holding.

"Hey…" Haruven whispered. "Sorry for keeping you w…"

"Haruven!" with a joyous cry, Thor launched forward and wrapped his lover into his arms. He kissed Ven for all it was worth, with every piece of angst and worry and pain he felt for the past two days. They didn't hear rushed footsteps or the relieved sigh Bruce let go of when he entered the room. They didn't hear Bruce run down the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs that Haruven was awake; that their friend was with them again.

Once they parted Thor looked down at Haruven, shivering when the slightly smaller man licked his lips with a content sigh.

"I thought that I had lost you," Thor whispered brokenly, not caring about the tears that were trailing down his cheeks. "I thought I hadn't reached you in time. I thought I had f…""

"Hush…" Haruven whispered lovingly and hugged Thor with all the strength he could muster at the moment. "I know. I heard everything. I was too weak to wake up. I'm still too weak. I never felt this empty in my life."

"You'll be fine…" Thor blurted out and kissed Haruven's forehead. "You'll build up your strength with time. You'll be fine." He hugged Haruven close.

The Wizard smiled lightly and rested his head on Thor's strong shoulder. His smile widened when the rest of the Avengers piled up in the doorway. Even Pepper was there. They all looked excited and relieved. *Thank you.* Haruven mouthed to them and they nodded at him. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Thor's shoulder. This was far from over, but for now, just for this little moment in time, he chose not to worry. For now, he would simply rest in the arms of his lover, his protector, his prince, and pretend that he had nothing to worry about.

Just for this little moment in time.

**cut**

**Admit it; you thought that I had killed him for at LEAST a second there.**

**Do you think so LITTLE of me?**


	18. Bonding

**cut**

Haruven sighed as he rested his forehead against the window of his and Thor's room. They returned to New York some three days ago, and things calmed down somewhat. All of them knew that there was a war looming on the horizon.

They could all feel it.

Haruven could feel it.

Winter was slowly turning into spring. The snow was melting away, but instead of clear blue skies, all that Haruven could see were dark clouds.

"How do you feel?" the voice of his beloved pulled Ven out from his musings. He smiled and turned to face Thor.

The God of Thunder stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with his strong arms crossed over his muscled chest. A small, loving smile crossed Thor's face when Haruven smiled at him, and he pushed away from the doorframe.

"I am as well as I can be. My magic is slowly building up. I should be back to my full strength in no time."

"I know that, mín fagrstr eítt." (My most beautiful one) Thor pulled Haruven into a hug once he was close enough. "What I don't know is how you _feel_."

Haruven sighed. He wrapped his arms around Thor's waist, and buried his face in Thor's chest. "Worried, scared, confused." Thor hugged him tighter and buried his face in Haruven's sweet smelling hair. "I don't know what Loki is planning. Asgard is still cut off from us. I can't…"

"Hush…" Thor whispered, and kissed the crown of Haruven's head. "We can do nothing about that, beloved. All we can do is wait and prepare."

Haruven nodded against Thor's chest, and leaned back to smile up at him. "You always know the right words to say."

Thor leaned down to kiss him. "I know that I need to keep you safe, my Haruven; my spring."

"I will return back to my strength soon enough, Thor. You don't need to worry so much."

Thor frowned. "My mind knows that, but my heart?" he looked in Haruven's eyes, and the slightly smaller man frowned when he saw the shadow of pain in Thor's stormy, silvery-blue orbs. "My heart remembers your pain. It remembers the moment when I held you bloody, beaten, and broken in my arms. It remembers that pain. I cannot feel that again, Haruven. I cannot lose you."

"And you won't," Haruven whispered and cupped Thor's face within soft, warm hands. "I promise I will be more careful. I won't let anything take me from your side again."

Thor tilted his head to the side and kissed the middle of Haruven's right palm. "And I will not let you leave my sight."

Haruven smiled lovingly at him. "I know."

"Thor?" the two parted slowly and looked at the doorway with Thor smiling at the woman that stood there.

"Ah, Jane. I believe the two of you haven't met yet." Thor placed his hand on the small of Haruven's back and led him closer to Jane who shifted uncomfortably in the doorway.

Haruven looked at her in interest with his head tilted slightly to the side. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He offered his hand to the woman. "I'm Haruven Sigurdsson."

She accepted his hand, and smiled at him. "The pleasure is mine. I'm Jane Foster-Brightman."

"I heard a lot about you, Mrs. Foster-Brightman." Haruven looked at Thor, who smiled at him lovingly.

Thor told Ven about Jane one night while they were sitting in Haruven's living room enjoying the quiet of a peaceful evening.

"You were of great help to Thor the first time he came to Earth," Haruven commented, and Jane blushed furiously, looking at the ground, afraid to look in Haruven's eyes.

She knew Thor and Haruven were together. It couldn't be missed.

She looked up when Haruven chuckled, and frowned in confusion at Haruven's gentle, understanding smile.

"I know everything, and I hold nothing against you."

She raised eyebrows at him, and looked at Thor. The God of Thunder smiled at her, and shrugged his shoulder. "There are barely any secrets left between Ven and I," Thor explained and Jane nodded.

"I've heard about you." She looked at Haruven. "I just didn't think there was really someone in the world as understanding as I was told you were."

Haruven shrugged his shoulders, and threw Thor a small teasing smirk. "I saw a lot of things. I've gotten used to many things some people wouldn't accept."

"I'm just glad Thor found someone, Mr. S…"

"Ven," he corrected her, and she smiled shyly at him, "you can call me Ven."

"Then you can call me Jane."

"Was there anything you needed, Jane?" Thor asked, and she nodded at him.

"Actually, there was. Sif and I found a way to open the Bifröst."

"What?" Thor breathed out, and Haruven grabbed Thor's hand.

"Take us to the lab," Ven said and Jane nodded. They rushed down the hallways of the Avengers Tower and ran into the lab, making every head turn towards them.

"Thor! Ven! We've just received excellent news!" Steve grinned at them.

"News? From whom?" Haruven asked and looked around.

_"From me."_

Haruven turned on his heel when a familiar voice came from behind him. "Urd!" he cried out in joy and enveloped the see through form of his long time friend into a loving hug. Most of the people in the room raised eyebrows in wonder, while Thor simply chuckled and shook his head.

"He can actually touch her?" Bruce muttered from beside Thor.

"I should have known it would be possible for him." Thor's words made everyone raise eyebrows at him.

"How come you are here? You shouldn't be able to…"

 _"Thor broke the mirror when they came looking for you. I am now free to enter your world for a short while."_ Urd explained and Haruven looked at Thor who offered his loved a small shrug.

"What news do you have for us?" Thor asked and Urd winked at Haruven who merely shook his head, lips tilting up into a small smile.

 _"King Odin, the Allfather has defeated the Chitauri Armies."_ Haruven and Thor breathed sighs of relief. _"There is only one problem. The Tesseract was destroyed."_

"What?!" Thor snapped. Haruven turned to look at everyone, while Urd continued to explain everything to them.

_"King Odin used it to protect Asgard. We do not know how it happened, but it did."_

"The Bifröst?" Thor asked.

_"The Bifröst is intact, but no one at Asgard is powerful enough to open the bridge right now. King Odin was weakened by the Tesseract. He will need time to recover."_

"But we need to open the Rainbow Bridge!" Sif cried out.

 _"You have two of the most powerful beings in the known Realms right here."_ Thor and Haruven looked at Urd with matching frowns.

"Who?" Jane asked.

 _"Why Ven and Thor, of course. Their combined power will be more than enough to open the Bridge."_ Urd spoke as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Haruven is not yet up to his full power," Thor said. Urd giggled at that, while Haruven blushed.

_"Even at a quarter of his power, Haruven would be able to hold his own against the mightiest opponent."_

"You give me too much credit, Urd," Haruven said. Everyone was looking at him with surprised expressions; including Thor.

 _"You don't give yourself enough credit, sweetness. What do you estimate your powers are at?"_ she asked, and Haruven's blush deepened.

"Some 57-59%," he muttered.

 _"Well!"_ Urd clapped her hands with a wide smile. _"Like I said. More than enough."_

"Will it drain him further?" Thor asked.

"I'm not made out of glass," Haruven muttered.

"You sure looked like that a week ago," Tony countered, and Haruven shot him a glare. Tony raised his hands in surrender, and the others rolled their eyes at him.

 _"It would drain him only slightly if he were to do it alone. With the two of you working together, it won't weaken either one of you too much."_ Haruven nodded.

"What do we need to do?"

"Haruven…"

"Thor, we need to open the Bridge," Haruven interrupted his beloved, making the God of Thunder frown. "We need all the information we can get, and I don't doubt that King Odin would agree to help us against the Chitauri. They are a threat to us all."

"He is right, Thor," Sif said, and Haruven looked at her. She smirked at him and Haruven raised an eyebrow at her.

 _'She knows you are with Thor, sweetness,'_ Urd whispered in Ven's mind. _'She is very amused by the fact that Thor has a man for a Destined.'_

Haruven chuckled making everyone look at him in confusion. "So," he looked at Urd, "what do we need to do?"

"This won't be easy," she warned and everyone nodded at her. "This is what you need to do."

**cut**

"Are you sure?" Bruce asked for the hundredth time. They were on top of the Avengers Tower. Tony and Thor were getting ready to fly, and Bruce was talking with Haruven outside of the chopper.

"Yes, I'm sure Bruce. I hadn't flown for years. I miss it."

"But you'd be safer in the chopper," Bruce almost whined, and Haruven laughed. Everyone except Thor was looking at him as though he was insane ever since he said he would fly with Thor and Tony.

"Trust me. That's the best and safest way for me to travel."

"We should get going," Thor said, and spun Mjölnir lightly. Haruven chuckled, and pushed his hand into his back pocket. A second later a beautiful broom was in his hand.

"You're flying on _that_?" Tony asked. With a smirk, Haruven jumped on the broom, and did a circle around them.

"Trust me. You'll be eating my dust before you know it. I'll see you later!" he called out, waved, and darted off before anyone could say another word.

"He's really a wizard," Jane muttered in shock. Thor chuckled, shook his head, and saluted everyone.

"We shall meet on the Mark." He flew off after Haruven.

"See you there." Tony said, closed his visor, and flew off.

"We better get going," Clint said.

"Sure," Natasha muttered.

"This is insane. First a God, and now a Wizard," Jane spoke as they entered the chopper and took their seats.

"Trust me," Sif drawled and grinned at Jane almost insanely, "you have seen nothing yet."

**cut**

Once they landed the chopper and got out, the Avengers plus Sif and Jane raised eyebrows at the scene that they stumbled upon. Thor and Tony were speaking with Haruven who was sitting sideways on his broom, floating about 1'5 foot in the air. The tips of his boots were barely brushing against the grassy ground.

"About time!" Tony called out. "They were about to start without you."

"Good thing we finally arrived. I don't want to miss this," Clint said, and crossed his arms over his chest.

They were currently located at the place where Sif arrived on Earth. The mark of the Bifröst has faded somewhat, but it was still visible.

"How are we going to do this?" Natasha asked.

"You won't do anything." Haruven hopped off the broom, shrunk it in his hand, and put it back in his pocket.

"You shouldn't stand too close," Thor warned their friends. "We do not want you to get hurt." He looked at Haruven. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be," Haruven said, and looked at the others. "We don't know what could happen. If we're pulled through the Bifröst, I want you to go back to the Avengers Tower and keep getting ready. I don't know if we'll be able to come back right away."

"And I have no doubt that Mother will wish to see you," Thor muttered, and Haruven winced.

"Anyway," he sighed, "wish us luck."

"You mean wish _you_ luck," Bruce said with a smirk, and Haruven fought against the urge to stick his tongue out. He settled for a glare before Thor placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go." They nodded at everyone and walked towards the middle of the circle.

"Watch carefully," Sif said, and everyone spared her a glance before they looked back at Thor and Haruven. "This will be a sight to remember."

Thor and Haruven turned to each other once they were in the middle of the circle.

"I've never done magic of these proportions," Haruven admitted and Thor smiled lovingly at him.

"I have never done magic at all." Haruven chuckled and Thor offered him his hands.

Haruven placed his shaking ones above Thor's. "Everything or nothing," He muttered and they closed their eyes.

For a few moments nothing happened.

Their quiet audience shifted in their places while they waited for something to happen.

Tony was about to say something when all of a sudden the wind stopped.

"It's starting." To everyone's surprise, Jane was the one who spoke. She looked at the sky, and everyone followed her gaze. The sky started to darken with clouds. "Everyone, you better hold on." Jane slowly lowered to the ground.

Everyone looked at Haruven and Thor as they followed her example. Where the pair's hands were joined, sparks of power started to snap and flash. The wind started to pick up speed. Thunder roared in the sky and the circle beneath Thor and Haruven's feet started to glow.

"Hold on!" Bruce shouted, and shifted into Hulk as a hurricane like wind started to blow around them. A wave of raw power exploded from Haruven and Thor, but it didn't spread further than the lines of the circle.

Everyone's breath hitched in their throats when Haruven's and Thor's eyes snapped open.

"Heimdall!" they called out as one and their power surged into the sky, shaking the very foundations of the Earth. Everyone closed their eyes as bright light blinded them, and were it not for Hulk, who protected Steve, Natasha, Clint and Jane, they would have been pushed away. Tony and Sif barely managed to resist the surge, and even with it, they were pushed a few feet back.

Once it all settled, the sky cleared almost instantly.

And Haruven and Thor were gone.

"Well!" Tony said, and his visor snapped up. "I'd say it worked."

**cut**

If Thor didn't catch him, Haruven would have met the floor the moment they landed in the golden dome of the Bifröst. "Are you well?"

"I am. I was just surprised," Ven said and straightened.

"My Lord!" they look up when someone called for Thor and Haruven assumed that the man dressed in the golden armor was Heimdall.

"Heimdall! Am I glad to see you?!" Thor pulled the stoic man into a manly hug.

"We missed your presence here, your Highness. When Lady Urd informed us that you had a way to help us open the Bridge, I hurried back," Heimdall said, and looked at Haruven.

The Wizard bowed at Heimdall from his waist with his arms at his sides, and the Keeper frowned. "I am honored to meet you, Gate Keeper," Haruven said and straightened.

"The honor is mine, Haruven Sigurdsson." Heimdall bowed his head. "Come, there are many who wish to see you," he spoke to Thor, and they moved for the door with Haruven keeping slightly to the back.

Once they came out, everything turned into a cacophony of cheers and sounds. Thor found himself enveloped in many hugs, his back was patted many times, and when he found himself in front of his Mother and Father, heavy silence settled among them.

"Father. Mother." He bowed in front of them.

"It is good to see you in good health, my son." Frigga pulled Thor into a loving hug, while Odin smiled at his son proudly. He seemed well enough. Everyone appeared to be well in fact, and Thor smiled widely as he turned around. His smile faded when he couldn't locate Haruven immediately.

"What is it, son?" Odin asked, and took a step closer to stand to Thor's right, while Frigga stood to his left with her hands wrapped around Thor's strong forearm.

"You look as though you've lost something," Fandral teased. Volstagg and Hogun stood each on one side of Fandral, with almost matching smirks on their faces. Thor's face brightened when he located Haruven some 30 feet away, standing behind Heimdall.

"Everyone, I wish for you to meet someone," Thor spoke excitedly making The Warrior Three frown and move to the side, while the King and Queen turned to where Thor was looking. Thor moved forward, and spread his arm in Haruven's direction.

Haruven smiled and walked forward. Once he was a little away from Thor, he got down on his knee. He placed left hand on his bent knee, fisted his right and placed it on the ground, bowing his head low. His braided hair fell over one shoulder, and when he spoke his voice was strong. "It is an honor to stand in your presence, Allfather."

Odin looked at Thor. Once he saw the love glowing in his son's eyes, his old heart warmed. Frigga took Odin's hand in hers, and he looked down at her.

Odin could see that his son had found true love, for Thor had the same look in his eyes Odin himself had every time he would look at his beautiful wife. He nodded at Frigga, let go of her hand, and took a few steps forward. "The honor is ours, Haruven Sigurdsson," he spoke warmly. "Rise. You do not need to be on your knees in front of us." The Warrior Three gaped at that, while Thor and Frigga exchanged pleased smiles.

Haruven stood up, but didn't raise his head.

Odin chuckled and stepped closer. He placed two of his fingers under Haruven's chin, and pushed his head up. Once his good eye met Haruven's glowing emerald orbs he nodded and his lips tilted into a fatherly smile. "My son has chosen well. I can see your strength and power, Haruven; Guardian of the Sanctuary."

Haruven smiled and Odin lowered his hand. "I am glad to see you are well, and I congratulate you on your victory against your enemy."

Odin nodded. "Thank you, Child. Come. We have some knowledge of what transpired on Earth. We shall eat while you tell us everything."

"As you wish, my Lord," Haruven said. Frigga walked over to him and to Ven's surprise wrapped her arms around his elbow as Odin turned his back on them, leading them over to the horses.

"I cannot wait to get to know you better, my dear Haruven," she spoke warmly. "I have heard many great things about you from Verdandi."

"I'm sure they are all exaggerated," Haruven drawled with a small smirk and Frigga giggled. In the meantime Thor found himself under an attack of his friends.

"A man, Thor?" Volstagg murmured teasingly and Thor rolled his eyes.

"Wait until you get to know him," he answered proudly.

"But a man, Thor!" Fandral moaned. "Sure, he has a woman's beauty, but…"

"You should hope he did not hear you," Thor warned and Fandral raised an eyebrow at him. They reached their horses and Thor looked at them. A part of him was happy that there were two additional horses waiting for them. The other cursed it. It had been a while since he had last allowed himself to hold Haruven.

"You say I look much like a woman, Lord Fandral!" Haruven called over to them as he picked a dark black stallion. Fandral paled when his eyes met Haruven's. Odin smirked, while Frigga elegantly covered her lips with her hand to hide a grin. Hogun smirked while Volstagg grinned widely, and Thor walked over to Haruven to steal a kiss from him.

"I did not mean…"

"Oh, I know very well what you meant,." Haruven spoke lightly. He mounted the horse with ease, and an excited look flashed in his eyes when the horse neighed, and climbed on his back legs. "If you wish, you can test my strength. Once you've recovered of course."

"I am well enough!" Fandral snapped as they mounted their horses. He was blushing and his blush deepened when Haruven smirked at him.

"We shall see."

"It seems as though we shall have an amusing evening!" Thor grinned as he stopped his horse beside Haruven's.

"It will take some time for dinner to be served," Odin said. "Maybe you shall have the chance to test your strength against Mage Haruven sooner than you think, Sir Fandral."

Fandral's eyes opened wide, Volstagg looked excited, and Hogun looked interested.

"What say you, Ven?" Thor asked. "Do you feel up to a little duel?"

"I have been feeling up to a little warm up for a few days now," Ven spoke thoughtfully, glancing at Fandral with eyes darkened with excitement and lips tilted up into a smirk. "This could prove to be a good exercise."

Thor chuckled, and shook his head. "Of course."

"Let us go. We have much to discuss. After, of course, Haruven and Fandral dissolve their little _measuring_ contest," Frigga teased.

Fandral was about to complain, but Odin pushed his horse into a gallop, and everyone followed after him with everyone but Fandral either laughing or smirking.

**cut**

"Welcome into the great hall of Asgard," Thor said as they entered the hall, and Haruven looked around with eyes filled with wonder.

"It is absolutely wonderful." He looked at Thor and Ven's lips spread in that wide, beautiful smile Thor has come to love more than anything else. "Thor, your home is beautiful."

Thor wrapped his arms around Haruven's waist, and pulled him into a kiss. Volstagg and Hogun exchanged amused smirks, Odin and Frigga smiled at each other, while Fandral looked paler than before.

"It shall be our home one day, min stjarna," (my star) Thor spoke so only Haruven heard him, and the wizard laughed quietly, nudging Thor's nose with his own.

"Of course," Haruven murmured and Thor smirked at him.

"I shall go and order dinner to be served to us. Do not start anything without me," Frigga said, and her eyes glimmered as she glanced at Haruven.

"Worry not, my Queen." Haruven bowed his head at her. "We shall start nothing." He looked at Fandral with a smirk.

"Do we _have_ to do this?" Fandral asked, trying to sound easy-going. "I would hate to ruin dinner for you, Mage Sigurdsson."

Haruven chuckled while Thor smirked. "Trust me, Lord Fandral. Little could destroy dinner for me," Ven spoke and walked further down the great hall, looking around in interest with Thor following him.

It would be an understatement to say that Fandral didn't like being brushed aside like that. Odin chuckled and followed after Thor and Haruven while Volstagg and Hogun rounded on their blond friend.

"You would do well to apologize, Fandral," Hogun warned wisely. "No mate of Thor is supposed to be weak."

"Please, Hogun. Look at him!" Fandral cried out in outrage and showed at Haruven who was listening carefully to something Odin was telling him about one of the great tapestries that hanging on the walls. "He looks like a woman with those delicate limbs and lithe body."

"And yet he moves like an experienced warrior." Hogun's eyes followed Haruven's every move. "He seems aware of everything, and his shoulders are tense, even though he appears relaxed."

"You are looking too much into him," Fandral spoke haughtily. "He is just a little human, who happens to be able to use magic. I fought much, much stronger men."

"I would not be so sure if I were you, Lord Fandral," Frigga spoke from behind them, making Fandral jump in his place. "Haruven is much stronger than he seems." She walked beside them. "Dinner shall be ready in half an hour!" she announced. "Maybe we should wait until after dinner."

"There is no need for that," Fandral said as they walked over. "Half an hour should be more than enough." They stopped in front of the others, and Fandral looked at Haruven thinking his confidant words managed to throw Haruven off a little, only to find the Wizard smirking as he leaned against Thor's side with Thor's arm around his waist.

"Half an hour should be far more than enough, do you not think?" Haruven asked, and looked at Thor.

"I believe so. After all, when we last dueled you brought me down in 45 minutes." At Thor's answer Fandral gaped, but quickly snapped his mouth shut.

"I believe you are correct." Haruven smirked at Fandral in a positively evil way. In some ways Haruven reminded them of Loki in that moment. "I shall enjoy this greatly," he muttered.

"Then what are we waiting for," Odin said. Frigga placed her hand on Odin's offered elbow.

Thor kissed Haruven's forehead, making Haruven sigh lightly. "Will you need a sword, min sváss?" (my sweet) Thor asked as Volstagg and Hogun patted Fandral's back, and moved to stand with the King and Queen.

"No," Haruven smirked. "If I remember correctly, I didn't need one when I fought you." At that Fandral tensed up even more. He quickly pushed it all back, and stood taller.

He was one of the Warrior Three!

He would not be beaten by a human!

"You are right." Thor squeezed Haruven's shoulder and smiled at Fandral on his way to join his Father, Mother and friends. "Good luck."

"Do not worry, my friend. I shall not hurt your human _too_ much," Fandral drawled and drew his sword from its scabbard.

"I was talking to you, my thoughtless friend!" Thor called over, and Fandral tensed up even more.

Haruven chuckled, took two steps back, crouched, and raised his arms leisurely. "Are you certain you want to do this?" Fandral sneered at him, making Haruven chuckle shortly. "Since this is the first time we've met, I am feeling inclined to forgive your thoughtless words, and ignore your challenge," Ven drawled, eyes flashing a brighter shade of green.

"I have not challenged you," Fandral spoke in confusion, and a shiver ran down his spine when Haruven's eyes darkened.

"You've implied that I am not worthy of my Destined," Haruven spoke lowly. "It is my duty to defend my honor."

"Should Thor not be the one to defend your honor?" Fandral sneered and Haruven smirked at him.

"Trust me," Haruven whispered, and crouched lower. Fandral's eyes widened when Haruven's hair and clothes danced slowly in a slight breeze. "He knows better than to try and fight my battles."

"Begin!" Odin ordered before Fandral could say anything, and the Warrior charged at Haruven thoughtlessly. In a second he found himself on his back with his own sword pointed at his throat.

"Do not underestimate me," Haruven growled lowly and his eyes flashed for a second. He threw Fandral's sword on the ground, and took a few steps back. "Get up. We are not yet done."

Fandral growled. He would not let a _human_ disgrace him! That was a lucky shot! There was no way a Warrior of Asgard could be brought down by a human Wizard!

He charged at Haruven with everything he had, but the dark haired Wizard twisted and turned around him, avoiding his blade as though it was nothing. Haruven looked as though he was dancing. To add insult to injury, his eyes were closed, and he kept his hands on his back, his index fingers hooked in the loops of his black trousers.

"This shall be over quickly," Thor murmured, and his friends looked at him in surprise. "Ven is used to fighting more unpredictable opponents and many of them at once. Fandral is good, but not good enough to pose a threat to Ven."

"You knew this would happen," Hogun concluded and Thor nodded.

"Fandral is like a brother to me, but he has a lot to learn."

"You have learned a lot as well, my son," Odin spoke, and Thor smiled at his Father.

"I have, Father. Midgard has taught me a lot." Thor looked at Haruven as he spoke, feeling a shiver go down his body when Haruven escaped Fandral's blade by an inch. " _Haruven_ taught me a lot."

Fandral grinned. With every slash he was getting closer to cutting Haruven.

He would teach that little Wizard not to underestimate a Warrior of Asgard!

He aimed for Haruven's chest, and Haruven's eyes snapped open. A feeling of victory overtook Fandral, but it was of short lasting.

"I warned you not to underestimate me!" To Fandral's shock, Haruven grabbed the blade of the sword with his bare hand, pulled Fandral forward, and jumped.

"That is his trademark move!" Thor spoke excitedly as Haruven jumped up, hooked his feet under Fandral's armpits, and brought the both of them down.

Fandral's sword met the ground with a clang, and his breath was kicked out of him. He choked up when Haruven grabbed his throat, and aimed his right hand at Fandral's heart, nails sharp as a blade.

"Do you yield?" Haruven growled lowly. His eyes were dark green and his power was rolling off of him in waves, making shivers run up and down Fandral's body.

Fandral was in a state of disbelief. That was twice now in less than 15 minutes that he found himself on his back, his sword out of his hand, and Haruven threatening to take his life.

"Do you yield?!" Haruven roared, and the whole hall shook with his power-laced voice.

"I yield!"

Haruven snorted. His nails turned back to normal right in front of Fandral's eyes. With practically no effort at all Ven climbed to his feet, took a few steps back, and offered his hand to Fandral.

For a few moments Fandral just stared at Haruven, leaning back on his elbows.

Fandral had been wrong, that much was obvious.

Now, the question was if he was man enough to admit it.

Well.

Let no one say Fandral of Asgard was a coward.

He swallowed, accepted Haruven's hand, and allowed the wizard to pull him to his feet. Fandral's sword flew into Haruven's hand, and the wizard turned the handle towards Fandral.

"You have a lot to learn, Sir Fandral," Haruven said. "You fight well, but not well enough."

"I have at least injured you slightly," Fandral said, smiling a little. Haruven chuckled and raised the hand with which he stopped Fandral's sword. To Fandral's shock Haruven's hand was uninjured.

"I concentrated my magic into my hand and created a shield just above my skin. It requires a lot of concentration, but that way no blade can pierce my skin."

Fandral forced down a swallow, his guts filling with lead. He realized very well that he was nowhere near Haruven's level of skill.

Now he understood why Haruven was Thor's chosen.

He took a step back, and bowed lowly to Haruven who raised an eyebrow at him. "I offer my sincere apologies, Mage Sigurdsson. I have offended you by underestimating you. I see now that I was wrong. I ask for your forgiveness." Fandral was surprised when he heard Haruven laugh quietly. He raised his head, and felt a shiver run down his spine when he found himself target of an understanding gaze.

"You are forgiven. If you wish, we can measure our strength against one another again one day." Haruven offered his hand to Fandral and he accepted it.

The Warrior of Asgard was not overly surprised at the strength of Haruven's handshake; he could now see that Haruven was indeed strong. "I shall be honored." They looked at the gathered people when they heard them clapping.

"This was indeed very educational," Odin said as the group walked over to the two newly made friends. "I have known that you are strong, Mage Haruven, but seeing that one of our best warriors didn't manage to put a scratch on you, I realize now that my knowledge is lacking."

Haruven blushed and bowed his head. "You flatter me, my King."

"Please, Haruven. You are our son's Destined," Frigga spoke, gifting Haruven with a motherly smile. "I realize that we have just met, but I hope that one day you shall come to call us Mother and Father." Haruven's breath hitched in his throat at Frigga's words.

"I – I don't know what to say," he breathed out and looked at Thor when the God of Thunder wrapped an arm around Haruven's waist and leaned down to kiss the mage's forehead.

"You do not need to address us as Father and Mother right away, Haruven," Odin spoke, and Haruven looked at him. "But as my lovely wife has said, you are our son's Destined. Unfortunately, we have lost one son. I realize that I have made many mistakes in my long, long life. I do not plan to repeat them. I can see that you love Thor, and I can see he loves you just as much. I shall be more than proud to call you my son as well."

Haruven's heart was beating loudly in his ears and he was blinking back tears. His throat was closed up, and his hands were shaking. "I..." he started, but choked up, "I'll be happy to call you my Father and Mother. I'm honored that you consider me good enough to be considered your son," he spoke in a raspy voice. Odin and Frigga smiled at him, and Thor hugged him tighter.

"Come, dinner must have been served by now. We should go to the dining room. We have much to talk about," Frigga said, and they moved for the dining room.

Thor stopped when he felt Haruven hesitate. "What is it, Ven?" he asked when everyone left the great hall.

"I can't believe that your parents accepted me," Haruven whispered. He moved closer to Thor, wrapped his arms around Thor's waist and buried his face in Thor's strong chest.

Thor smiled lovingly, and wrapped his arms around Haruven. "I knew they would love you as soon as they met you," Thor spoke with his face buried in Haruven's sweet smelling hair. "You are the most beautiful creature in all the Realms. You are beautiful both inside and out." Haruven shivered, and Thor smirked. "And you have no idea how much I want you right now."

"I missed your touch as well," Haruven whispered, and raised his head. Thor cupped Ven's cheek and pulled him into a scorching, passionate kiss, and Haruven fisted his right hand in Thor's cape on one broad shoulder, moaning into the kiss.

"We should join them or I shall take you in this very room," Thor growled against Haruven's lips.

"Later," Haruven murmured and winked at his Destined, and Thor chuckled lowly and followed after Haruven.

"Yes. Later."

**cut**

Haruven sighed as he stood on the balcony of his and Thor's rooms. The night sky shone above him, and a warm breeze ruffled his hair and clothes. He was dressed in light, white sleeping pants and his shirt was unbuttoned. He tied his hair at the top of his head, and it was still damp from the bath he took after dinner.

Stories were exchanged during dinner time. Both sides spoke of recent events.

He chuckled when he remembered the look on Fandral's face when Thor said that Haruven was greatly weakened during his stay with Loki. Fandral said that he felt even worse, since Haruven managed to defeat him quite effortlessly even when he wasn't at full strength.

Ven sighed again and smiled when he remembered the kiss on his cheek he received from Frigga when they parted for the evening.

Their short stay in Asgard has been wonderful by now, and Haruven truly could imagine himself staying here forever once everything settles.

'A life with Thor…' Ven thought as he crossed his arms on the golden railing of the balcony and looked at the sky. 'Such a short time ago, I didn't even believe it possible.'

**cut**

Thor shivered when he quietly came out on the balcony and looked at his lover. He leaned against the doorframe as he observed Ven. His lightly tanned skin accented by white clothes, starlight dancing in raven strands free of any bounds and eyes glimmering like jewels full of mysteries and secrets far out of anyone's reach.

Haruven appeared to be at ease for the first time in a while, and Thor could see the small, calm smile on Haruven's lips even though he was looking at his profile.

"You're oddly quiet," Haruven said and looked at Thor. The God of Thunder felt his need rise at the expanse of revealed skin his lover was showing now that he turned to face him.

Thor pushed away from the doorframe he had been leaning on, and started to prowl over to Haruven, licking his lips at the sight of the shiver which wrecked Haruven's lithe body.

The Wizard's mouth watered when he saw Thor's naked torso. His sleeping pants hung low on his hips, and Thor moved like a predator stalking his prey.

"Can I not observe my beautiful Mate in silence for a while?" Thor stopped in front of Haruven and pushed his hands under Haruven's shirt.

Haruven shivered because of Thor's warmth, and grabbed on Thor's elbows to steady himself. Thor rubbed small, suiting circles in Haruven's skin, and the Wizard sighed.

"Not when I can feel your warmth washing over me," Haruven whispered and looked up at Thor with dilated eyes.

A growl rumbled in Thor's chest, and he kissed Haruven roughly. Haruven groaned, and his hands darted up to tangle in Thor's damp hair. His knees mutinied on him, and had Thor not held him, Ven would have met the ground.

"You have no idea how much I desire you, mín fagr álfr." (My beautiful elf) Thor muttered as he started to lay kisses down Haruven's chin on his way to a slightly revealed shoulder. "Mín bréyja. Mín forlog." (My desire. My destiny.) Haruven gasped when Thor flattened their bodies together, and he felt Thor's straining need rub against his own through the thin materials of their pants.

"Thor..." his words and breath were stolen when Thor slammed his lips against his. His hands gripped Haruven's waist with a bruising force, and Haruven realized they have been moving only when he fell back on the soft bed.

Thor stood between Ven's parted legs, looking down at the wizard with dilated, lust and passion filled eyes.

This creature, this perfect, strong, beautiful man would soon be Thor's for all eternity.

This nymph sent to him by whichever higher power, will soon be his until the end of all time.

"Thor?" his thoughts were broken when Haruven called his name. With his head tilted slightly to the right, raven locks spread around Ven in a dark halo, and tender hands raised towards Thor, bathed in moonlight, Haruven looked ethereal. "Come to me."

And Thor didn't have the strength to resist him.

He kneeled on the bed with one knee between Haruven's thighs and leaned over Ven, framing the prideful head with his elbows as Haruven cupped Thor's face within long-fingered hands pulling him into a loving kiss filled with promises.

"Make me yours," Haruven whispered, and Thor's thoughts came to a sharp stop.

"There is no going back. After I take you…"

"Hush…." Haruven whispered, and stole another chaste kiss from Thor's lips. "If I wanted everything to go back to how it was, I would not be here. Please. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Thor squeezed his eyes tightly shut, and rested his forehead against Haruven's. "Never again, sváss," (beloved) he breathed out. "Never again."

"Prove it," Ven growled. "Take me," he pressed out through his teeth lips leveled with Thor's ear.

With a guttural growl Thor grabbed Haruven's hips. In a second Haruven found himself in the middle of the bed and Thor slid his hands up Haruven's sides, pushing the unbuttoned shirt up, until it tangled around Haruven's deceivingly delicate wrists.

"Thor…"

"Hush..." Thor growled, and Haruven's eyes widened when he found his hands tied around a bar at the headrest with his shirt. "You are mine tonight." Thor whispered, and nibbled on a particularly sensitive spot just under Haruven's ear. Now that he had Haruven under him like this, Thor found himself wondering how he managed to stop himself from taking him sooner.

How did he manage to stop himself from making love to him?

"Thor?"

"You shall feel me tonight, Ven," Thor spoke lowly as he kissed down the underside of Haruven's right arm. He bit into Haruven's shoulder, and smirked when Haruven let go of a sharp gasp. "You will feel me so deep that every single part of your beautiful body shall remember me forever. You will know that I am the one, the _only_ one you belong to."

Thor kissed and nipped down Haruven's chest, rubbing one pebbled nipple with his callused fingers, and Haruven moaned arching slightly off the bed when Thor took the other nipple in his mouth and sucked.

Thor kept his body carefully above Haruven as not to allow the slightly smaller man to buck against him. He moved his right hand off of Haruven's nipple, and as he continued to play with the other one, dragged his hand down to the line of Ven's pants.

Haruven's breath hitched in his throat as Thor's hand ghosted over his aching need. "Thor!" he cried out breathlessly and the God of Thunder smirked, biting lightly into one nipple only to soothe it with his tongue a moment later.

"Hush..." Thor hooked his thumb inside Haruven's pants, and kissed and nipped down Haruven's torso, leaving a trail of red love bites.

Thor crawled backwards, gaze darting over the expense of revealed skin, and careful as not to graze Haruven's aching need with the waistband of the pants, Thor pulled them down lean legs. He sat back on his legs, and looked down at Haruven before he moved to kneel between Haruven' invitingly parted legs, and shivered under Haruven's burning gaze.

His own aching need strained against the constricting tightness of his pants, but Thor ignored it for now. He knew it would all pay off in the end.

Thor placed his hands on Haruven's bent knees, and slowly, as he leaned down, dragged his hands down Haruven's quivering thighs.

Haruven moaned wantonly when Thor placed a teasing kiss on the top of his need, and the wizard pulled at his binds. "Thor, please! Don't tease me!"

Thor let go of a strained laugh, and looked at Haruven from under his eyebrows. "As you wish."

Haruven screamed as the moist warmth of Thor's mouth enveloped his weeping member. He would have arched off of the bed completely had Thor not grabbed Ven's hips and held him down firmly.

"Thor, please - please - just – OH!" Haruven moaned, and arched his back.

It's been too long. Too long since Thor touched him. Too long since his body belonged to anyone like this.

Ven's eyes snapped open and he choked back a scream as his release hit him stronger than ever before, when Thor's thumb rubbed his entrance.

Thor swallowed everything Ven had to give before he crawled over the trembling wizard once he let Ven's member slip out of his mouth. His kissed Haruven lovingly, and the Wizard could taste himself on Thor's lips moaning as he caught his breath, and Thor moved back to nuzzle his cheek against Haruven's.

"Please, Thor. Please. I want to – I need to touch you," Haruven whispered, and Thor smiled.

"You could have broken out of your binds at any moment, sváss," he whispered, and Haruven's eyes glowed. With a surge of magic his shirt disappeared, and Thor found himself on his back.

Haruven kissed him hard, and Thor gripped Haruven's ass with a bruising force. He pulled Haruven down, and Thor's aching need rubbed against the cleft of Haruven's ass. He moaned, and while Haruven nibbled on his Adam's apple, Thor reached over to his nightstand, and dipped his fingers into the jar of oil he prepared earlier in wake of Haruven's promise.

Haruven found himself on his back again, and almost whined in protest, but he lost his breath when Thor rubbed his oiled finger against Haruven's entrance. A shiver wrecked Haruven's body, and arched closer to Thor, when that finger breached the tight ring of muscle.

"Heavens..." Thor breathed out. He couldn't wait to push inside that tight heat; to mark the inside of Haruven's body with his essence, to lay claim on the wizard in the most primal of ways.

Haruven tensed up when the second finger joined the first, but relaxed when Thor took the reawakening member into his free hand, and tugged in the rhythm with which he was moving his fingers.

Thor shivered when Haruven moaned, and snapped his hips up, smirking when his fingers located that little bundle of nerves inside Haruven, and the Wizard's eyes widened with pleasure.

Not being able to wait anymore, Thor pulled his fingers out, shivering at the displeased whimper Haruven let go of. He oiled his hand after he took his pants off, moaning as the waistband brushed over his aching member. He spread the oil over his length under Haruven's watchful, lust filled eyes, before he lied over Haruven, aligning his member with Haruven's loosened entrance.

In Thor's moment of hesitation, Haruven cupped his face and pulled him into a reassuring kiss.

"I need you, my God of Thunder," Haruven breathed out. "Please."

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, knowing that it was impossible to stop Haruven from feeling any pain, Thor rested his forehead against Haruven's and took a deep breath. "I am sorry," he whispered, and before Haruven could say anything, Thor entered his body in one swift, powerful thrust. He swallowed Haruven's scream of pain when he kissed him, and stilled

Haruven's tight heat was pulsating around his member, and Haruven was shivering under him.

Thor was as still as he could be. Every muscle in his body was coiled, and he wanted to move so _badly,_ but he couldn't. He wouldn't hurt his beloved any more than he already did.

Haruven breathed through the pain, keeping in mind the unimaginable pleasure he knew would follow. A shiver wrecked his body when he felt a pair of soft lips kissing down his neck. Words Ven couldn't understand, for they were spoken in a language he didn't know, were whispered against his skin, and one big, warm hand was rubbing his side, chasing the pain away.

Ven could feel every inch of the thick cock filling him, and his magic coursed through his veins, singing in joy and bursting out of him to wrap around him and Thor, acknowledging their will and intent.

For this moment on they would be bonded forever. More so than words exchanged in a ceremony, more so than any blessing anyone could ever give, the will of their hearts and souls to forever bond created a link between them that would not be severed even in death.

Thor felt it the moment Haruven relaxed. The tight heat around his member stopped contracting frantically, and the God of Thunder shivered and gasped when loving arms wrapped around his shoulders and soft lips laid a kiss just under his right ear.

"Move..." Haruven growled, and Thor needed no further encouragement.

He braced his weight on his left forearm, and grabbed Haruven's thigh with his right hand. Haruven wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders, and his legs around Thor's waist as the God of Thunder started to move. At first his thrusts were slow and shallow, but with every passing second he was picking up speed.

"Faster…" Haruven gasped breathlessly.

Thor could do nothing but obey. Soon enough, he was pounding Haruven into the mattress. The air was heavy, their bodies were sweaty, and the smell of sex filled the air.

"Thor…"

"I know," Thor growled, and changed the direction of his thrusts so that he hit that pleasurable bunch of nerves inside Haruven with every thrust. Haruven moaned, and threw his head back. His long, raven hair stuck to his body, and delicious moans left his lips every time his prostate was struck.

Thor's thrusts became frantic, and he let go of Haruven's thigh to grab a hold of the wizard's member. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, and mere moments later, Haruven came with a scream.

With more strength than he thought he had left, Thor held himself back from joining Haruven in completion. He sat back on his legs, with Haruven straddling him, and wrapped his arms around Haruven's waist.

"Thor – oh heavens-…" Haruven gasped. He was sated, and more relaxed than he had ever been. There was still some pain, especially now that Thor changed their position, but there was also pleasure; so much pleasure.

Thor rocked them slowly, his member brushing against Haruven's prostate constantly. With his own oversensitive member trapped between his and Thor's stomachs, Haruven thought he would surely die from the pleasure.

Thor felt his orgasm building up again, and Haruven moaned when Thor gripped his hips, and started impaling him on his rock hard member. Haruven whimpered almost pathetically, and hugged Thor tightly with his nails digging into Thor's shoulders.

"Thor – I can't…" he choked out, and bit into Thor's shoulder. With one final, powerful thrust, Thor came inside him, and Haruven, feeling Thor's hot seed fill him sagged against the strong body, his consciousness hanging by a thread.

Haruven shivered when Thor lay him down, sighing when Thor kissed him, and covered them both with a blanket, spooning against Haruven's back with his left arm wrapped tightly around Haruven's waist and his right serving as Haruven's pillow.

Thor entwined his legs with Haruven's under the covers, and kissed Haruven's shoulder before he buried his face in the raven strands. "I love you, my beautiful Haruven," Thor whispered, and felt Haruven shiver against him.

"I love you too, my Thunder God," Haruven whispered, and entwined his fingers with Thor's on his stomach. "More than anything."

Thor smiled, and closed his eyes.

The danger was nowhere near gone.

There were still battles to be fought.

But just for this moment in time, on this night, Thor would pretend that they were safe. He would pretend that this was just one of many nights he would spend with his lover in his arms, without worrying if tomorrow Haruven would still be there.

Tomorrow they would prepare.

Tomorrow they would worry.

Tonight it was just the two of them.

And a promise of a better tomorrow.

**cut**

**If I remember correctly, this was my first ever sex scene, and I think I'm very,** _**very** _ **proud of it. I think I managed to put everything truly needed in this chapter.**

**Do you?**

**Tell me what you think and join me in the last chapter of 'Starborn Café', 'The Starborn'.**


	19. The Starborn

**cut**

Haruven woke up calm and rested. Awareness was slow to come, and a lazy smile tilted his kiss abused lips. His lower back ached, but it wasn't unbearable. The pain would be gone once he took a shower. He sighed, and slowly opened his eyes. The morning Sun broke through the little gaps in the curtains, and its rays played upon the golden floor of Thor's room.

Haruven slowly took a seat, and looked around when he realized Thor wasn't with him. He shivered when a wave of warmth passed over him, and a feeling of reassurance touched his heart. He smiled and stood up, shiver because of the chill of the early morning. He tilted his head to the side when he found a white chest beside the wardrobe in the room with a small note on it.

He walked over to it, and took the note.

_I went to talk with Father. Join us in the dining room. Wear what is in the chest._   
_Love,_   
_Thor_

Haruven smiled, kneeled, placed the note on the floor, and opened the chest, only to gasp. The robes inside the chest were white and gold. There was a smaller box in it, and once he opened it he found a golden hair piece. It had old runic letters carved into it, and its edges were decorated with intricate designs.

He took it all in his arms, and walked back over to the bed. A shiver of magic passed over his body, cleaning him up. He felt too excited and energized to bother with a bath.

He couldn't wait to see Thor.

With a small smile Haruven started to dress.

He was sure it would suit him perfectly.

**cut**

"I do hope he will like the robes I prepared for him," Frigga spoke worriedly. Odin smiled lovingly at his wife, while Thor let go of that booming laugh of his.

"Worry not, Mother. I can feel his joy from here," Thor said and his parents looked at him in surprise.

"Your bond is already that strong?" Odin asked, and Thor nodded.

"Yes, Father. I have no doubt that with more time we will be able to communicate with our minds alone."

Frigga nodded, and Odin hummed. "You found a powerful Mate, Son," he said. "His strength shall be your strength. I have no doubt that together you shall be able to face any foe."

Thor nodded and looked towards the door when they opened. His eyes widened, Frigga gasped, and Odin raised an eyebrow.

Haruven walked in and he looked like a true vision. White leggings were tucked into knee high brown boots with golden calf and knee shields. The golden tunic fit Ven's torso like a second skin, and it was cut just above his thighs, so it danced between his legs with every move he made. The sleeves of his shirt were tucked into golden gauntlets, and his elegant, long-fingered hands were accented by the golden pointed ending of the gauntlets which ended just over his middle fingers. The high collar of the tunic accented Ven's neckline, and the raven tresses were pulled into a ponytail on top of his head with the golden hairpiece, the locks falling down to above his behind. It shimmered in the morning sun like onyx. Messy bangs fell into Ven's face, accenting enchanting, glowing emerald orbs.

"Good morning," he spoke as he all but glided over to them, not making a sound as he walked. "I hope you all slept well." He bowed his head at the King and Queen once he stopped in front of them.

"You look beautiful," Thor whispered before anyone could say anything.

"Thank you," Haruven smiled at his chosen. "These robes are absolutely stunning."

"The colors of Asgard suit you, Haruven," Odin complimented and Frigga nodded her head excitedly.

"I thought they would suit you, but I did not expect this. You look wonderful, my dear. I cannot wait to have some more clothes made for you," she clapped her hands happily and Haruven gifted her with a small smile.

"There is no need for that, really. I don't want to bother you."

"You could never bother me, my sweet," Frigga assured Ven. "Now, come. I am sure you must be hungry. Breakfast is waiting for us already."

Haruven smiled and Thor offered him his elbow, still not able to take his eyes off of Haruven.

Haruven placed his hand under his Bonded's arm, and chuckled. He could feel Thor's excitement and wonder. The God of Thunder thought that Haruven could not get any more beautiful than he already was. He could not believe that he was wrong.

"Will the Warrior Three join us?" Haruven asked to distract himself from Thor's feelings of desire.

"They are already waiting for us." Odin said, and they entered the dining room.

"Good morning!" Fandral called over to them, and then whistled. "Mage Sigurdsson, you look absolutely stunning."

Haruven chuckled as they took their seats at the table, with him sitting to Thor's left. "Thank you, Fandral. And I think I asked you to call me Haruven or Ven."

"Fandral's memory is a bit faulty," Hogun drawled, and the golden haired man hissed at his friend. Haruven chuckled, and exchanged a glance with Thor. If they were perfectly honest, they missed their friends from Earth already.

They were also worried.

Yesterday they were told by Frigga that there was no sign of Loki or the Chitauri, which could only mean that the crazed man was regrouping and getting ready to attack Earth.

"You seem worried," Volstagg said, and Thor and Haruven looked at him at the same time with matching expressions of worry.

"We are," they spoke only to look at each other in wonder.

A moment later Thor chuckled and Haruven shook his head with a small upturn of his lips. "Our bond is stronger than I thought," Ven spoke.

"I thought so as well. Your magic is also calmer," Thor said, and Haruven nodded.

"I don't feel endangered by it anymore."

"Endangered by your own magic?" Hogun asked.

"I had problems controlling it, but I'm not afraid of that anymore. Now that I can share it with Thor, the pressure should lessen considerably," Haruven explained.

"That is good," Frigga said, "but I hope you both know that you cannot stay parted for long amounts of time until the Bond is fully established."

Haruven and Thor nodded in understanding.

"We know that, Mother. I do not plan to let Haruven out of my sight any time soon. I am afraid that I learned a difficult lesson when Loki took him." Thor bowed his head a little with a frown marring his striking features. He looked up when Haruven placed his hand on his and squeezed reassuringly.

"I made a mistake as well. It wasn't your fault. And besides, I'm alright. Don't worry so much," Haruven spoke comfortingly.

"How could I not worry?" Thor asked, a frown marring his handsome features and eyes shadowed with pain. "Had we arrived a day later you would not be with us now," Thor said, and Haruven sighed.

"Do you think so little of me? I would have fought to survive until you found me, Thor. Trust me. I don't want to leave you. Do you doubt me?"

Thor almost let go of a pained whine at Haruven's question. "I do not doubt you, sváss," (beloved) he spoke. "I know you are strong. I know also that you cannot be overpowered by your own magic anymore, and that gives me comfort."

Haruven smiled, and tilted his head to the side. "Then stop torturing yourself with questions of what could have been. I'm here, alive and well. Besides, we have a war to fight. Loki will not give up. Earth is in danger. We must prepare."

"Haruven is right," Odin said. "I know that Midgard has mighty guardians, but I also know that they might not be enough."

"The Avengers are not the only ones who will fight for Earth when Loki attacks," Haruven spoke. Those who have not seen this side of him, shivered slightly when his voice came out stronger than usual, and his eyes darkened to a strong jade color.

"There are others?" Hogun asked, and Haruven nodded.

"There are Wizards, and other fighters; creatures of many races. Earth is our home. We will fight for it when the need arises."

"They will need someone to unite them," Thor said.

"And who better to do that than the one who granted all of them Sanctuary when they came looking for it."

All of them stood up, and turned to look at the woman that spoke up.

"Verdandi? I hadn't seen you in years!" Haruven rushed over to hug the Norn.

Verdandi smiled at him and kissed his cheek once they parted. "I am happy to see you well, my spring," Verdandi said, and lovingly caressed Haruven's cheeks with a loving touch. "You have grown stronger since we last met face to face. I congratulate you on your Bonding, young Prince. May your Bond grow ever stronger, and may your love for each other be as strong as the roots of Yggdrasil."

"Thank you," Thor said, and Haruven walked over to him. "You didn't come to exchange pleasantries, though." Haruven rolled his eyes at the slight feeling of jealousy he felt coming from Thor.

Verdandi giggled, and shook her head. "No. I didn't come for that."

"You said they would need someone to unite them," Odin said, and Verdandi nodded.

"Yes." She looked at Haruven. "You, young Prince, will be the one to do so."

Haruven frowned. "I don't have the power to unite all the people of Earth. Yes, I offered Sanctuary to many and watched over them for years, but I doubt they would answer my call."

"You still underestimate yourself, sweetness."

"Urd?" Haruven looked at the woman when she appeared. She smiled at him, and stood beside her sister.

"Is he friends with all the Norns?" Fandral muttered to Hogun and Volstagg, and the two rolled their eyes at him.

"You have more power than you might think. Many know of you, one way or another, and the Wizarding World still sees you as the Savior you are. When you call to arms, they will answer," Urd spoke wisely and Haruven frowned while Thor looked at him.

"Haruven?" murmured the God of Thunder and Haruven spared him a glance.

"I led an army a long time ago, but it was an army of a few hundreds of wizards. Would I really be able to lead an army of millions? Would they answer my call to arms?"

"You are the Guardian of the Sanctuary," Urd spoke up. "You are the Starborn. When you call, they will answer."

"The Starborn?" Volstagg grunted, and Urd and Verdandi looked at him.

"Yes. The one chosen by the Powers That Be to unite everyone once the greatest evil threatens Midgard."

Haruven's eyes widened and he paled.

"What is it?" Thor asked, and grasped Haruven's elbows in his hands. Haruven bowed his head as not to look at Thor and have him see the doubt in his eyes. He forgot that Thor could feel it all over their bond. "Please, excuse us," Thor said. "We shall come to see you later. There is much we have yet to discuss."

Thor led Haruven into the gardens of Asgard, and over to a golden fountain. He took a seat, and pulled Haruven beside him.

"Haruven, speak to me. I can feel your doubt. I can feel that you are troubled."

"Would I be able to do that?" Haruven whispered and looked at Thor. "Would I be able to lead so many?"

"Ven…" Thor sighed, and cupped Haruven's face within warm, callused hand. "If there is anyone who would be able to unite the world it is you. You are strong and you have something in you that draws people to you. They would follow you to the ends of the world. Whoever meets you comes to love you almost instantly; which proposes a problem to me," Thor grumbled and Haruven breathed a laugh.

"You know there is no need for you to be jealous." Haruven covered Thor's hand that was on his cheek with his own, smaller one. "I belong to you and you alone."

Thor smiled and pulled Haruven closer to lay a chaste kiss on succulent lips. "I know that, mín líf," (my life) Thor muttered against Haruven's lips. "Forgive me. I am merely possessive of you."

"You're lucky your possessiveness doesn't bother me. I just want you to remember that I can take care of myself," Haruven warned, and Thor snorted.

"That will be difficult, for I will always remember that you fought and suffered greatly. I wish to protect you from everything. I wish to make sure you never need to fight again, because I will be there to protect you."

Haruven sighed, and looked at Thor with sadness in his eyes. "I've only ever known that, love. Ever since I was a child I fought to survive. In the Café, I found peace. I was saving people without fighting and spilling blood. I should have known it was not meant to last." His eyes darkened and he looked at his hands. "I've only ever been a warrior; a mo…"

"Never call yourself a monster again," Thor spoke darkly, and Haruven looked at him with wide eyes. Thor never spoke to him like that. He never spoke to him in that tone. "You are not a monster. You are the most beautiful, caring, loving man I have ever met. Your life was not an easy one. You were forced to fight and survive. I swear to do all that is in my power to stop that."

A small smile tugged on Haruven's lips. He sighed, and leaned against Thor's side. The God of Thunder wrapped his arms around Ven and kissed the crown of his head.

"When you speak like that, I actually believe it could happen."

"Last night I said that there is no turning back anymore," Thor spoke, his tone that of utter certainty. "We are Bonded now. I am yours as much as you are mine. We shall build our future together. We shall face any foe that tries to take it from us, and we shall stand victorious. I shall do everything that is in my power to gift you with the peace you yearn for. That shall be my wedding gift to you."

Haruven pushed back, and looked up at Thor with wide eyes. "Wedding gift?"

Thor chuckled, and shrugged. "Mother said she would like to plan something for us. Not too big and not any time soon. Once we are ready, she would like for us to celebrate our Union in a proper way."

Haruven laughed quietly and shook his head. "I should have known. I have no doubt that Urd and Verdandi will be overjoyed."

"Our friends from Midgard and your family as well." Thor smirked, and Haruven yelped when he suddenly found himself straddling Thor's lap.

"Thor!"

"What can I do to make you see that you were chosen for a reason?" Thor whispered and Haruven's eyes widened. "What can I do to make you see that you are loved by so many, and that you are the only one people would follow? Whether they know you personally or over someone who met you, people will listen to you and follow you, because you, my beautiful husband, are the very personification of all that is good, and strong, and righteous."

Haruven blushed, and bowed his head, well aware that Thor could now feel every singe doubtful question plaguing Ven's mind, but Haruven has been hiding his demons for such a long time that it had turned into a habit. Having someone who knew him so deeply, who knew his very soul, was both a relief and a slight shock to the raven haired wizard.

While he had many friends, not one of them knew the extent of Haruven's doubts, the pain he carried in his heart since his early years.

Thor now knew everything there was to know about Haruven, just like the wizard now knew Thor to his very depths. He could feel the extent of Thor's love towards him. Haruven could feel Thor's faith in him, his adoration and devotion, and it left Haruven breathless and yearning for the promising comfort of Thor's love and warmth.

"What can I do to make you believe that you are absolutely perfect just the way you are, with your doubts, and worry, and compassion, and understanding, and everything that makes you my perfect dark álfr?" (elf)

Haruven rested his forehead against Thor's. He wrapped his arms around Thor's shoulders, and smiled when he felt Thor's hands on his waist.

"You can tell me you love me," Haruven whispered. "You can tell me you'll try to survive whatever is in front of us. You can promise me that, when I fall, when I stumble, I will always find the strength to stand up again in you. And I can promise you the same." Haruven raised his head and looked in Thor's eyes, raising minutely trembling hands to cup the bearded face within them. "I can swear on my life and honor that I will never betray you; that I'll always love you. Even when we fight, even when we don't agree on something, I can only promise that I will never stop loving you. I will forever do my very best to always, always come back to you."

Thor swallowed with slight difficulties. "Then I promise to do so as well," he whispered, and Haruven smiled.

He kissed Thor lovingly, and then hugged him tightly, burying his face in Thor's neck. "That will be more than enough," Ven whispered, and his smile grew bigger when Thor's hug tightened. "That will be more than enough."

**cut**

"I cannot send my whole army to Midgard," Odin said. He, Thor, Haruven and the Warrior Three were in the throne room. They tried to devise a strategy, but it appeared to be slightly more difficult than they thought it would be. "Loki is quite unpredictable. He could split his army and attack Asgard again. We need to be ready for anything."

"We understand that, Father," Thor answered. "We also know that Midgard is not as weak as Loki thinks it is. The people of Midgard will fight for their planet. They will not allow it to be taken from them."

"Thor is right," Haruven said. "When it comes to it, the people of Earth will unite and fight. I don't have a doubt about it."

Odin nodded. "Then you must return to Midgard. You must prepare."

"We wish to go with them," Fandral said, and Hogun and Volstagg nodded. "We fought with Thor in many battles. Sif is on Midgard as well. We wish to join and help in their fight."

"Very well," Odin spoke. "I am glad you volunteered. We shall prepare everything for you. You must return to Midgard as soon as possible."

Thor smiled at his friends, while Haruven nodded at them. "Thank you. You don't need to risk your lives for my world," he said.

"You are Thor's bonded," Hogun said. "Thor is our friend, which makes you our friend as well. You are a brave warrior, and it will be an honor to fight beside you and Thor when the time comes."

Fandral whistled lowly. "You know what? I think that is the most you've said since I've met you," he said, and Hogun shot him a dark glare. Fandral grinned at him, and clapped his hands. "Now! What say you we go and get ready? This could be fun! You never know!"

Haruven chuckled, Thor and Volstagg laughed, while Odin and Hogun merely sighed.

"Strange man," Haruven muttered, and Thor laughed boomingly.

"You have no idea, love. You have no idea."

**cut**

A pained scream broke the peace of the vast Universe. Thousands of whispers echoed in the deep, so very silent that it was hard to hear them without actually knowing they were there. Pain filled green eyes opened, and looked at the smothering darkness.

"Brother – Please…" a scream left his lips, and he curled into himself.

_"You failed us yet again, Loki!"_

_"Why do you resist us?!"_

_"We are only trying to give you what you've always wanted!"_

"No!" he screamed, and covered his bleeding ears with his hands. "I never wanted this! I never wanted to hurt him! I wanted him to acknowledge me!"

_"You always wanted to be better than him!"_

"No!"

_"You always wanted to be the only son! The Heir! The King of Asgard!"_

"NO! I never wanted it! I wanted – I wanted-…"

_"YOU WILL OBEY!"_

He screamed in pain.

He screamed until his throat was raw, and his mind went dark. Once he stopped screaming, he just lay there, hoping against hope that it would all end soon.

_"You are lucky we still have use of you. You shall lead our army to Midgard. You shall destroy it, and everything on it."_

He had not the strength to fight anymore. He all but blessed the quiet that settled over his mind.

Once green eyes opened, glowing blue, and Loki stood up slowly. His clothes changed, his wounds healed, and a moment later, he was back to his full strength.

"As you wish," he spoke strongly, and a wave of darkness and sorrow spread through the Universe.

The Darkness will soon descend.

But unbeknownst to them, as an answer to the Darkness another force will rise.

A force that they are not counting on, but one they should fear.

The Starborn.

**cut**

**I hope you've liked it!**

**Please leave a review, and I hope you'll join me in the next part of the Starborn Arc, 'The Rise Of Starborn'.**


End file.
